Destrozo
by tsuki-nin
Summary: Después del Valle del Fin, ocurre algo terrible en el cumpleaños de Naruto, y le corresponde a sus amigos salvarlo de la tristeza que anida su corazón, aunque no lo consiguen y se marcha de Konoha. Que pasará? Quién es Hikari? NaruHina, mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Destrozo**

El Comienzo

**

* * *

**

Hola!

el otro fanfic q prometi, ya solo me faltan dos, mientras me voy a scribir un kpi d "Mare Nostrum"

Vaya, parec q hago updates x dia XD, como sea

**Pairings**: NaruHina, KakaAnko (en honor a **_AesculapX_**)

**Disclaimer**: Solo lo diré una vez. Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sensei, y si fuera mío habría dejado a Tobi como Obito, que estoy casi segura que iba a hacerlo asío perolos fans estaban acertando demasiado, así que puso a Uchiha Madara.

Voy a empezar a contar las pags de kda kpitulo y las pags totales del fanfic, lo mismo q en los demás!

**Capítulo**: 3 páginas

**Fanfiction**: 3 páginas

Litto!

* * *

_Estaban en el Valle del Fin. Frente a frente._

_Sasuke, con su ambición desmesurada por obtener poder, mientras se erguía arrogantemente, con sus pantalones algo anchos y su camisa de cuello alto. Empezaba a liberar poco a poco el sello maldito, liberando toda la energía y odio que yacía en lo profundo de su ser. En el otro lado estaba Naruto. Naruto... El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza. El debía cortar todos los lazos que lo conectaban con Konoha, siendo el que lo unía con Naruto el más poderoso. Debía matarlo allí mismo, sin importar lo que pasara._

_Naruto por otro lado estaba enfadado. Sasuke había decidido apartarse de todo, amigos incluidos. En cierta manera su porte era estoico y a la vez lastimoso de la tristeza que lo embargaba. Bajo ninguna circunstancia perdería esta pelea. Odiaba las idioteces que estaba diciendo Sasuke sobre la venganza. Es que no podía olvidar el pasado y continuar? Matar a tu único familiar en el mundo, aunque este te haya arrebatado lo más precioso que tenías no te convierte en mejor que él. Se había visto obligado muchas veces a olvidar._

_-Aléjate Naruto._

_-Sasuke! Vuelve! Todos están arriesgando su vida allí afuera por tí!_

_-No me interesa._

_Sasuke en ese momento entendió que Naruto no lo iba a dejar ir así por así tan fácilmente por lo que se pusieron en estancias de pelea. La fase dos empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, hasta dejarlo cubierto de marcas negras, mientras Naruto parecía poseído por una furia sobrenatural que hizo que sus ojos se tornaran de un rojo sangriento. Activó el sharingan. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y empezaron a intercambiar puños y patadas._

_El Uchiha le dió en un costado, con una patada diez veces más fuerte de lo normal porque estaba llena de chakra, pero el Uzumaki ni parpadeó. Ahora que estaban más cerca pudo ver el contraste entre las normalmente finas facciones de Naruto y en las fieras que estaban ahora presentes. Marcas acentuadas, ojos rajados, nariz puntiaguda y colmillos el doble del largo normal -y eso que los de Naruto eran incluso más largos que los de los Inuzuka-. Naruto le intentó dar un pulñetazo a la cara pero Sasuke lo detuvo gracias a que había podido verlo venir._

_Siguieron peleando hasta que finalmente tiró a Naruto contra una pared. Los golpes de él se estaban haciendo m,ás rápidos, tan rápidos que se separó de la furia amarilla._

_Empezó a transformarse. El pelo morado y desordenado le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, con una especie de cruz negra sobre la cara y unas alas con forma de manos saliendole de la espalda._

_Corrieron sobre el agua. Percibía como su oponente se iba agotando y le dió de lleno en el estómago con su patada y se estrelló contra la superficie del agua. Empezó a hundirse y Sasuke en ese preciso momento esbozó una media sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda al lugar._

_-_**Oh no, eso no. No tenías una pelea que ganar? Deberías estarme agradecido gaki.**

_Escuchó un sonido por detrás y volteó la cabeza y vió como un chakra empezaba a envolver a Naruto mientras misteriosamente lo empezaba a empujar hacia arriba, levantándolo. Se quedó perplejo ante esto. Sería este misterioso poder tras lo que andaba Itachi?_

_Empezaron a pelear. El fracasado le estaba dando una zurra, y había descubierto que con ese chakra recubriéndole no podía predecir sus movimientos, es decir, es como si el chakra fuera una segunda entidad, algo aparte. Finalmente cada uno se estrelló contra las pantorrillas de las estatuas. Empezaron a acumular chakra en sus manos._

_-Chidori!_

_-**Rasengan!**_

_La voz de Naruto se escuchaba diferente, poseída._

_Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con los chakras mortíferos en la mano. Al contrario de lo que Sasuke esperaba, Naruto no neutrlizó los dos jutsus sino que deshizo el suyo y dejó que le atravesara el corazón. No gritó. No nada. Sólo lo miró con una cara mortalmente seria. Agarró el brazo que le estaba atravesando el pecho, para que no lo retirara y le dió un puñete. Se empezó a formar otra cola en la espalda y emitió un grito desgarrador, soltandolo, mientras le estampaba la mano en el sello maldito. No pudo evitar el grito pero sintió que la transformación se desvaneció tan rápido como vino. Comprendió en ese intante que el sello maldito lo había estado controlando._

_El rubio lo pateó y salió el brazo de Sasuke y cayó. Lo último que supo antes de desmayarse fue que Naruto se quedó tendido en una orilla._

**Algo que no quiero recordar,**

**que se lo lleve en un susurro el viento,**

**para que acabe con mi tormento**

**Algo que no quiero ver en realidad.**

_Sasuke abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras veía el techo blanco, poco después empezó a percibir el olor ascéptico a antibacterial que todo hospital tiene._

_-Perdonáme Naruto... Yo nunca te haría daño._

_-Lo sé._

_Volteó la cabeza asombrado y vió a Naruto en bata de hospital. Su hermoso cabello tenía algunas manchas de sangre, al igual que su bata y estaba algo pálido, pero fuera de eso estaba completamente normal. Con unos pantalones de tela ligera que le quedaban algo grandes... Era tan frágil, pero al mismo tiempo era más fuerte que él. Estaba jadeando, le costaba respirar._

_-Qué haces aquí?_

_-Esperaba a que te levantaras._

_Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en su pecho, esperaba que Naruto le perdonara._

_-Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?_

_-Un día._

_Recordó la pelea. Hasta cuando atravesó a Naruto..._

_-Deberías estar en la sala de emergencias, baka!_

_-Una heridita como ésa no me va a detener. Bueno, hasta luego! Si ves a Tsunade-baachan dile que no me has visto!_

_Saltó por la ventana con relativa facilidad y el último Uchiha pudo observar que estaba vendado de arriba a bajo y que en el torso -dónde lo había atravesado- estaba sangrando profusamente._

_Cerró los ojos. Súbitamente se abrió la puerta y Sasuke abrió los ojos para ver quién era y resultó que era Tsunade._

_-Pensé que estaría aquí..._

_-Naruto?_

_-Sasuke! Estás despierto._

_Vió que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

_-Sabes dónde está?_

_-Hn._

_-Dime la verdad!_

_-Qué pasa?_

_Empezo a llorar más._

_-Esta mañana se escapó de la habitación, cuándo lo íbamos a operar. Uchiha... Si Naruto no se hace esa operación... Naruto se está muriendo..._

_En ese momento Uchiha Sasuke sintió como si el mundo se derrumbara ante su presencia.

* * *

_

Era un día normal de entrenamiento para el equipo 7. Sakura se dirigía al puente soñando despierta sobre su amor "verdadero" mientras silbaba una tonada sencilla. Era 9 de Octubre y estaba pensando en la posibilidad de invitar a Sasuke al festival del día siguiente mientras sus pies la dirigían automáticamente por el camino semiasfaltado que llevaba al puente. Cuando llegó vió a Sasuke recostado en la baranda del puente, observando algo incómodo hacia todos lados. Apresuró el paso para ver que le pasaba a "su" Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Sakura, has visto a Naruto?

Por dentro se sintió hervir, porque estando una belleza como ella, por qué se habría de preocupar de alguien como Naruto? Pero, tal vez sólo estaba preocupado por ser su compañero de equipo, es decir, no podían hacer las misiones así, cierto? Bueno, el Uchiha debía tener una muy buena idea en la cabeza para andar preguntando eso así que puso la sonrisa más dulce que pudo y contestó.

-No, por qué lo preguntas Sasuke-kun?

-Es que el dobe suele llegar antes que nosotros y no me gusta esta sensación.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, me pregunto dónde podrá estar.

Un par de horas después llegó Kakashi, tarde como siempre.

-Kakashi-sensei, sabe dónde está Naruto?

-Ni idea Sakura. Él no vendrá hoy, ni mañana. Ni tal vez en un par de días. Ahora, a la misión del día de hoy!

Fruncieron el ceño mientras murmuraban por lo bajo maldiciones contra el idiota de su sensei, que les contó que la misión del día de hoy sería atrapar al gato de la esposa del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, cosa que los dejo aún más enfadados, ese gato no se cansaba alguna vez? Claro, que después de ver cómo lo trataban no les parecía tan raro.

* * *

El viento movía apaciblemente las hojas, en un cálido día de verano y la humedad hacía que el aire se sintiera más caliente de lo que en realidad estaba, aunque la brisa ayudaba a refrescar bastante el ambiente.

Estaban en un bosque, alrededor del objetivo, esperando la señal de su sensei mientras miraban con odio a la felina creatura a la que tenían -otra vez- que atrapar.

-Ya están en posición?

-Listo.

-Listo! -Inner: SHANNARO! Es mi oportunidad de impresionar a Sasuke-kun!-.

Kakashi fue contra el gato y lo asustó por lo que se fue a la izquierda, mientras Sakura lo asustaba de lado con unos kunai para que fuera directo donde Sasuke, que salió del arbusto dónde estaba y lo atrapó. Enseguida el micho (n/a: en Panamá, gato, viene de la conquista cuando trajeron a los primeros gatos y un nombre muy popular era Misifús, pero los nativos no podían pronunciarlo, quedando "micho") empezó a arañar a Sasuke, cosa que no dejó muy contento al Uchiha, que tenía una cara de fastidiado que no se la quitaba nadie.

Kakashi tenía una risita nerviosa, cuándo él estaba con Minato-sensei había tenido que atrapar ese gato y cada vez que se escapaba se volvía más listo, sin ir más lejos, habían empleado medio maldito día en atraparlo, cosa que el podía emplear leyendo sus novelas eróticas -llámese Icha Icha Paradise-. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese gato no moría?

Hastiados, y sin ganas de hacer más "entrenamiento" Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a caminar codo a codo, antes de que Kakashi los pusiera a hacer otra misión. Esto se estaba volviendo el colmo, les gustaría otra misión tipo 'Ha no Kuni' (n/a: averigüe q era el nombre d la Ola), pero el Hado no les concedería esa gracia. Mala Suerte...

-Sasuke-kun, te gustaría ir al festival conmigo?

-No, Sakura. En realidad no me gustaría ir con nadie.

-Está bien...

Siguieron el camino silenciosamente, mientras se preguntaban por qué la Godaime no se había alterado al no ver a Naruto. Normalmente era muy sobreprotectora de lo que ella consideraba su hermanito menor, pero no hicieron comentarios, mañana es día de fiesta.

* * *

Ay!

perdón x el kpi tan corto y x lo idiota q me salio Sakura, pro no c preocupen, eso kmbia en el Capítulo 2, no me maten si hay algo de Sakura bashing, no es mi intención, no s q me kaiga bn Sakura, pro tampoko c merec q le tiren tortazos a las duras y maduras

prometo q el siguiente kpi va a cr mas largo!

graxias y r&r


	2. La cruda noche del Festival

**La cruda noche del Festival **

Ehm...

Creo q sta s la parte donde contsto los reviews...

y creo q me salio un poco crudo el kpi (Eriko-chan (Inner): crees...) asi q pondre un warning

_**Blonde-chan**: Graxias, yPues claro man! Claro q tngo mi orgullo... Si q eres pana, oye y aunq odie a saku no me la trates asi xfa._

_**teddy666**: Pues spro q sta vez t haya complacido, nun, ahora ste si es larguito y si c qdan dvastados... Muajaja_

_**Maru:** Pues ahora si c sabe... y Graxias!_

_**tami**: Graxias, graxias!_

**Warning**: Blood, Violence, Hints of rape no le gusta no lea. (soy una sadika)

Ahorita me voy a scribir el nuevo cap de Kirikura to Kousen

**Capítulo**: 9 páginas

**Fanfiction**: 12 páginas

Disfruten!

* * *

_-Cómo que se está muriendo?_

_Lo miró con desprecio con sus ojos enrojecidos antes de contestar, Sasuke no pudo evitar observar que en los ojos tenía odio, tal como el que se reflejaba en los suyos a la hora de hablar de Itachi._

_-Después del chidori que tú le metiste en el pecho los músculos de su corazón quedaron muy débiles; en cualquier momento se puede morir de un ataque cardíaco, parece que su capacidad de regeneración tampoco puede ayudarlo. Y tampoco ayuda que aún tenga lesiones viejas de la batalla con Kabuto, cuando me tuvo que traer de vuelta..._

_Por un momento pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. El Uchiha sopesaba lo que necesitaba saber Tsunade y sobre las posibilidades de que Naruto sobreviviera si hacía lo que el rubio le había dicho, mientras se preguntaba como el dobe podía ser tan idiota como para irse cuando sabe que se va a morir._

_Luego Tsunade pareció salir de su trance y le dirigió una mirada acusadora._

_-Entonces... Has visto a Naruto?_

_Pareció dudar un momento sobre lo que le iba a decir._

_-Sí. Se fue por la ventana, y creo que luego se pudo a correr por encima de los tejados._

_-Boke, yo le dije que no hiciera esfuerzo físico._

_Salió de la habitación enfadada -aunque no _tanto_ con Sasuke-, mientras murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo._

**Algo en mi tormento,  
****cuando apareciste, se esfumó,  
****se esfumó cual humo,  
****cuando viste mi detrimento.**

_Dos días después, dejaron salir a Sasuke del hospital cuando los doctores comprobaron que estaba en perfecto estado. Encaminó sus pasos hasta la Torre Hokage para preguntar como estaba Naruto, porque no había escuchado nada sobre una operación allá en el hospital._

_Cuando llegó el despacho, tocó y como nadie le indicó que pasara, abrió la puerta de madera. Allí estaba Tsunade, con un aura que se notaba que no quería ver a nadie, pero ni en pintura; tomando sake como si no hubiera mañana. El Uchiha sólo pudo alzar una ceja, al ver al ninja más poderoso de la aldea tomando como si nada pasara._

_-Tsunade-sama..._

_Le frunció el ceño, mientras lo miraba con furia._

_-Qué quieres? Y más vale que se algo bueno porque tengo cosas que hacer._

_-_Más bien tomar sake._ Vine a preguntar cómo estaba Naruto._

_-Ah, eso... Pues bien, no hemos encontrado a Naruto y cuando encontremos su cádaver, te lo voy a mostrar para que te arrepientas de intentar haber ido con Orochimaru, para que te des cuenta de que esta vez no mataron a tus seres queridos, sino que tú, tú, y sólo tú lo mataste._

_La Godaime vió con satisfacción como el pelinegro se mordía los labios y mostraba una expresión de impotencia en el rostro. Le desagradaba tener que utilizar como excusa para enfadarlo la muerte del Uzumaki, pero si las cosas seguían así era lo único que iban a encontrar: su cádaver. Agarró otra botella de sake y empezó a tomarla._

_-Cómo saben que no se ha ido?_

_-Porqué el no es cómo tú. Para mí eso es bastante sencillo. Además no se ha llevado el ramen de la casa._

_Sasuke asintió gravemente mientras salía del despacho._

**La alegría apareció,  
la congoja se me olvidó;  
mas no me dejes, te pido,  
junto a ti mi pena se desvaneció. **

Era un día bastante animado por el festival que iban a tener esa noche. Por todos lados se estaban colgando farolas, guirnaldas y se vendía confeti a los niños. Era una época en que los Yamanakas tenían mucho negocio con la floristería porque muchas personas encargaban arreglos para sus seres queridos en el Día que se derrotó al infame Kyuubi. Se estaban poniendo los primeros puestos en la calle, y habían multitud de vendedores de bombitas, estrellitas y volcanes (n/a: no sé como dcirlas en español normal).

Era un día, que en lo personal a Hyuuga Neji ni le iba ni le venía. Estaba intentándose concentrar en que podía hacer, porque a él no le gustaba el bullicio de esas fiestas. Caminaba por las polvorientas calles de la aldea, sus pasos guiándolo automáticamente al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Vió a Sasuke y a Sakura, pero faltaba cierto rubio; lo cual, si no extraño, era fuera de lo habitual.

Neji suspiró, pensaba que tal vez podrían hacer un combate y practicar, y tal vez ver qué nuevas sorpresas traía el rubio. De todas maneras siempre quedaba el Uchiha. Aunque Naruto había sido la persona que trajo -arrastró- al Uchiha devuelta a Konoha. Neji se permitió una sonrisa burlona al imaginarse aquella escena, aunque sólo lo hizo parecer más petulante y que se estaba burlando del porte de Sasuke.

-Uchiha.

-Hyuuga.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos ostentando la misma frialdad, y empezaron a hacer una guerra silenciosa, mientras la Haruno los observaba expectante. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso no los estaba llevando a ningún lado, se miraron -otra vez- con algo de angustia, indecisos de si hablar o no, aunque al final el último Uchiha fue el que tomó la palabra.

-Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Tal vez acompañe a Hinata-sama al festival.

-Quieres venir? No me gustan esas cosas.

-Acepto. A mí tampoco.

Se miraron dándose cuenta de lo extraño que había sonado ese corto intercambio de palabras, pero había valido la pena, porque los festivales no eran para ninguno de los dos. Eran más bien lobos solitarios, que alejaban a todo el mundo de sí mismos. Era la soledad su única pena y su único consuelo. Y la verdad nadie -ni siquiera yo- podría culparlos por lo que pensaban, porque tuvieron que ver multitud de horrores.

No podían evitarlo, ninguno de los dos. Así era la naturaleza de su personalidad aunque por razones completamente diferentes. La soledad era su pan de cada día y su única concha contra todo lo demás. Y lo único que podían hacer para mostrar la cabeza en alto estoicamente, pues de lo contrario sólo eran dos niños con corazones rotos sobre los que pesaban destinos realmente pesados, que ninguno escogió. A veces la carga de la vida podía llegar aser realmente pesada, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo. Ni siquiera los genios.

Además tal vez podrían entrenar, o algo así. Eran personas a las que les gustaban muy pocas cosas y muy arrogantes para admitir que se aburrirían con nada qué hacer, en un lugar dónde ni siquiera se encontraban a gusto. En realidad no se encontraban a gusto en casi ningún lado. Ningún lado tenía la calidez para acomodarlos. O la frialdad, en todo caso. Sólo cuando se entraban solos, sufriendo la soledad, eran masoquistas. Y sin embargo una persona se las había arreglado para abrir sus conchas y ser la única capaz de jactarse de que eran amigos. Y desde entonces ya no necesitaban un lugar, pues con esa persona se sentían extrañamente bien, en tranquilidad, en lugar de la típica postura de defensa que adoptaban ante los demás. Ser un poco más ellos mismos.

-Naruto?

Sasuke miró a Sakura, como pidiendo que ella diera la explicación, con una mirada cansina. No le agradaba mucho hablar, especialmente si tenía a mano una persona que explicara por él.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que tal vez no vendría hoy ni un par de días. Es extraño, porque el siempre está aquí el primero.

Pareció reflexionar un poco y después se acordó de otra cosa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ni en la Academia venía para el festival del Kyuubi. Tal vez le trae malos recuerdos, como es huérfano y todo eso y ve a todo el mundo con sus familias.

Neji asintió gravemente, mientras Sasuke parecía más interesado en analizar el poquito de información que le dió Sakura sobre la conducta del rubio. Les parecía desconcertante porque todo el mundo que pareciera lago alegre le gustaba el festival. Todo en ello. Como los juegos. Suponiendo que Naruto es juguetón y bromista a alguien como él le deben gustar los juegos, verdad? Aunque no parecía ser así. Era desconcertante.

La verdad lo único que sabían de Naruto era que era huérfano, y que le gustaba el ramen. Ahora que pensaba sobre el asunto, para ser su "mejor amigo" Naruto era prácticamente un desconocido para él, mientras que él se sabía su sórdida historia familiar; resultaba interesante, para alguien que supuestamente no tenía secretos, que pudiera mantener algo callado durante tanto tiempo y no hubiera caído él -que era más reservado- en cuenta hasta ahora.

Curioso, muy curioso. Resultaba un problema interesante, al que se le podían dar vueltas y más vueltas y no llegarías nunca al fondo del asunto aunque lo intentases porque simplemente no tenía ni pies ni cabeza por los que empezar a mirar. No era lógico ni previsible aunque -sonrió de medio lado- esas eran precisamente las cosas que más caracterizaban a Naruto desde el principio. Un amasijo de ideas aleatorias, aunque hay que darle mérito por algo. Sabía exactamente adónde se dirigía, cuál era su meta. Hasta ese punto su naturaleza era tangible. Lo demás un misterio.

Empezó a atardecer y se dirigieron a sus casas -no sin antes de que Sakura le pidiera a Sasuke que le acompañara a su casa y él se negara-, y dos de aquellas personas regresaron pensativas a sus casas, reflexionando sobre las inusuales cosas que siempre parecían girar alrededor del peculiar rubio.

* * *

Los faroles alumbraban las calles, cuales estrellas rutilantes, destacando contra la negrura del cielo, asmejándose más a una especie de estrellas que a unos faroles rojos, debido en parte a que los hilos que los mantenían suspendidos no se veían, causando la perfecta ilusión.

Todo el mundo estaba en sus trajes más elegantes para la ocasión, y cual arcoiris multicolor, se veían multitudes de yukatas con tantos y vistosos diseños, que hacía que pareciese un auténtico Carnaval. Los comercios -excepto las cantinas, que intentaban pasar desapercibidas-, estaban con numerosos carteles, luminosas señales de neón que atraían la atención inmediatamente; telas y lemas llamativos colgando como cortinas; en resumen todo el mundo estaba en sus mejores galas para disfrutar del Festival. De vez en cuando se podía ver a alguno que otro muchacho o muchacha rebelde que no llevara ropa de fiesta porque se sentía incómodo con ese tipo de ocasiones sociales y que llevara solamente ropa cotidiana como pantalones, faldas -aunque las mejores que tenían porque había que hacerle honor a la ocasión-.

El ambiente era animado y acogedor, cálido, lleno de risas de niños y protestas de adultos en las rifas, y a lo largo de las calles principales habían numerosos puestos de comida y de juegos como tiro al blanco o darle a la botella; que hacían de un apacible festival la pesadilla de los padres por la cantidad de niños que querían ganarse un premio o una paleta gratis en esa calurosa tarde de verano (n/a: no c q epoca dl año s octubre en japón, si algn me dice!), mientras retozaban alegremente en las concurridas avenidas agobiando -y molestando- a sus padres y cuidadores más de lo que ya estaban.

También habían muchos puestos de rifas, con sus billetes colgados, prometiendo oportunidades de fortuna -o una de perder dinero para el perdedor sin suerte-, con sus llamativos anuncios, que llamaban la atención de todo transeúnte y provocaba la curiosidad de probar los designios de la diosa Fortuna. Habían otros puestos dónde se hacían apuestas y los auspiciadores estaban escribiendo apresuradamente con un bolígrafo -porque no había tiempo para las delicadezas del pincel- los nombres y la cantidad de dinero que apostaban. Y sobre que eran las apuestas? Pues de temas muy variados, como cual era el número del chance que iba a ganar, o sobre las carreras de caballos del día siguiente, o sobre unos temas más funestos -estaban cuchicheando en voz baja al oído de los organizadores, como si quisieran que los niños no se enteraran-. Pero sorprendentemente la Godaime Hokage no se encontraba en ni uno de esos lugares.

Podría tal vez encontrarse en unos de los tantos puestos -abarrotasdos por cierto- que servían bebidas alcoholicas, sake y vinos. Con sus característicos toldos grises y las botellas que decían claramente 'Sake' en mayúscula (n/a: no sé como decirle al kanji grande), que prevenían a los menores de acercarse a semejantes establecimientos, por el bien de ellos y de los vendedores -nadie quiere una demanda por confundir a un niñato de 16 con un adulto y venderle un poco-. Había mucha gente alborozada y con las mejillas arreboladas -efectos secundarios del alcohol-, rodeados de mujeres de la vida alegre, con escotes obscenos, vestidos excesivamente pegados y faldas exageradamente cortas coqueteando -después de todo era su medio de vida-.

La Godaime estaba tranquila, sentada en su despacho y con una botella de vino al lado -para cambiar un poco, aunque el sake seguía siendo su favorito-; en una de las raras ocasiones en que se encontraba haciendo el trabajo como era debido. Shizune no se encontraba porque la Sannin le dijo que debía salir a divertirse de vez en cuando, a lo que gratamente aceptó, ya que veía que estaba siendo hacendosa, para variar; en vez de distraerse con juegos de azar -aparte de ser un mal hábito era una manera muy vergonzosa y rápida de perder dinero-.

La mortecina luz de la luna entraba a raudales iluminando la estancia, y Tsunade miraba satisfecha como había casi terminado el -maldito- papeleo de un sólo tirón. Tal vez hacer las cosas con ganas no es tan mala idea después de todo... Debería probarlo más a menudo -como el sake, pero es otro tema-. 

Sus pensamientos empezaron a seguir una línea distinta porque ya había terminado el papeleo mientras se recostaba plácidamente y dejaba sus ojos divagar por la difusa habitación -producto de la oscuridad-. Entrecerró los ojos. Estar así era tan rico... Lentamente sus párpados caían pesadamente sobre sus ojos, cual cortina de seda corriéndose, dejando a la Domadora de Babosas -y Perdedora Legendaria- profundamente dormida.

Mejor que durmiera. Ya mañana le esperaba un día bastante agitado.

* * *

Era cerca de la medianoche. El festival ya estaba muriendo. Los fuegos artificiales habían alcanzadosu apogeo hacía rato. Se advertían unos destellos contrastando contra la negrura del cielo estrellado, como antorchas encendidas. Era un espectáculo sobrecogedor. Flores de fuego se abrían vomitando destellos, que dejaban embelesados a la poca gente que aún transitaba por las calles. Lo cuál es irónico porque flores de fuego era precisamente su nombre (n/a: Hanabi o flores de fuego, fuegos artificiales).

Tres siluetas estaban en una cerca. Era una cerca gruesa, del mejor metal disponible en el mercado. Y sobre todo imponente. Resumaba prohibido e imponía autoridad, aún sin palabras. El sentido latente se podía percibir por el aire. Y a menos que no obedecieras a esas palabras silenciosas que te llevaba el viento la cerca no representaba nada para tí y tú nada para la cerca. Pero si pretendías pasarla la prohibición vibraba con todo el peso y te sobrecogía. O acaso eran rastros de alguna otra cosa? No. Allí, dentro del área circular que englobaba la cerca sólo habían animales salvajes e insectos de tamaño descomunal.

Y alrededor de la cerca estaba dispuesto un bosque, pero no de árboles tan gruesos, sino sencillos, comunes y corrientes que en medio de la noche se veían sobrecogedores, con sus sombras cerniéndose amenazadoramente sobre cualquiera que pasara al lado..

En la parte de atrás de la cerca estaba el bosque con los árboles más grandes de Konoha, el Bosque de la Muerte, en dónde se daba lugar en algunos casos, la parte de supervivencia del examen chuunin. Eso era lo prohibido. Pero dos veces al año dejaba de sentirse ese sentimeinto melancólicoque siempre se le atribuía a lo prohibido.

Una de las siluetas era Hyuuga Neji y para variar se había vestido con una camisa blanca, sencilla, sin ningún tipo de adorno que se pudiera vislumbrar -porque simple y llanamente no lo tenía- y los mismos bermudas de siempre, lo que coincidía mucho con la naturaleza sobria y estoica de los Hyuugas en general. Sepa Kami cómo se habría conseguido librar de cualquier compromiso que le hubiera puesto Hiashi esa noche, pero ahí estaba, presente y haciendo gala de su usual seriedad mientras sus ojos pentetrantes se fijaban en cada detalle hasta la conclusión definitiva del -tedioso- festival de Konoha.

Otra, como se podrá suponer era Uchiha Sasuke. Iba vestido como iba usualmente, no había hecho nada especial en su persona y el usual cepillo que se pasaba por el cabello para lucir presentable, después de todo era el único miembro de su clan en Konoha y debía mantener el nombre de los Uchihas en alto. Para él no significaba nada, fuera de una interrupción innecesaria en su entrenamiento. No iba a ir dónde Orochimaru -era el sello maldito el que lo influenciaba-, pero aún tenía el acuciante deber de matar a su hermano por todas las trapacerías que ha hecho, manchando el noble nombre del clan.

Por último, la tercera era Sakura. Ella sí se había arreglado, a diferencia de los otros dos varones, que por una u otra razón no se habían hecho mayor arreglo. Tenía una yukata sencilla, rosa pálido y unos adornos dorados en el recogido pelo que realzaban su rostro. Estaba allí simplemente porque estaba Sasuke, aunque se estuviera aburriendo un poco y se preguntara de vez en cuando que rayos hacía ahí. Pero cuando explotaron los fuegos artificiales no se arrepintió, por que la floresta que los rodeaba creó la suficiente oscuridad como para que se aprovechara decentemente los efectos luminosos. Fue como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Hermoso.

Se escucharon unos ruidos, que sobresaltaron a Sakura -es decir, saltó como una yarda para alejarse de la cerca-, y que hizo virar a los otros dos varones, que deslizaron sus manos hasta los portakunai, mientras escrutaban con suma atención la cerca que estaba delante de ellos.

Aparecieron tres pares de ojos, muy amenazadores, con la pupila rajada. Tres pares de ojos que no deberían estar del otro lado de la cerca que rodeaba al bosque de la muerte. Y tres pares de ojos que, en definitiva, no eran humanos. Un par era amarillo, fríos como el metal e implacables. Otro par era verde eléctrico (n/a: eso tiene cntido? Pa mi sí), vibrantes y algo viejos; palideciendo ligeramente como si los observaran desde la distancia o como si estuvieran cansados de ver al mundo, o, podría ser ambas. El último par era magnífico y temible a su vez, aunque carecía de la experiencia y sabiduría que emanaban de los otros dos y era de un púrpura real. Y los tres los estaban mirando con odio.

Sasuke tiró un kunai, en un ademán imprudente, que pasó perfectamente a través de la cerca, que desvió una cola algo picuda, gruesa y de color granate con diseños en morado a todo lo largo, que parecía tener la criatura de enmedio, de los ojos amarillos. Un brillo misterioso parecía velar sus ojos. Se sentía a leguas el instinto asesino.

Avanzó y los tres humanos se quedaron petrificados y aterrorizados, presenciando las tres enigmáticas creaturas que daban un paso al frente.

-Ahora bien, no es el momento de estar asustados.

Voz profunda y meláncolica de toque femenino, cargada con una furia contenida, era dirigida a los humanos, que de ser tres shinobis, pasaban a lo que eran en verdad. Tres niños asustadizos. Aunque tenían motivos para estar así. Era la primera vez que veían a tres youkai cara a cara.

La del centro, y quién ahora llevaba la voz cantante; era una tanuki. O eso parecía, por lo demás. Cara ancha, aunque con facciones más refinadas que las que le habían visto a Shukaku. La nariz era más puntiaguda, sus ojos destacaban más, los dientes acerados casi parecían de marfil; y las patas afilándose ansiosamente, de puntas rojas sobre el blanco de las uñas. Tenía una pose petulante y una figura estilizada. Y cuatro colas jugando. En parte de atrás.

El mayor, de los ojos verdes, era un ookami, de apariencia envejecida y con un porte más imponente que el de los otros dos. También era el más grande, y tenía siete colas reverberando detrás, con espeso pelaje grisplateado, y las orejas paradas, queriendo escuchar todo a su alrededor, mirándolos calculadoramente. Su hocico largo lo hacía parecer más amenazante. Tenía unas gruesas líneas rojas alrededor de los ojos, sin parecer ojeras, y los resaltaban y algunos diseños a lo largo de su pecho.

El último era un kitsune, con las orejas y sus dos colas punteadas en negro por detrás. Su pelaje negro y grasiento le hacía ver sucio. Pero inspiraba temor. Tenía un ligero brillo morado. Aunque extrañamente sus ojos literalmente se salían de sus órbitas a pesar de estar bien colocados ahí, porque el púrpura resaltaba sobremanera, casi mágicamente contra el negro. Aunque sus ojos lo traicionanaban Mostraban preocupación y desengaño. Pero al mismo tiempo un odio tan implacable como los otros tres.

Aunque había un detalle muy importante. Ni una de las colas de los tres youkai era más de dos veces el largo de sus cuerpos.

-Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke? -lo dijo, acordándose mentalmente de las descripciones que le hizo su protegido-.

La voz de Sakura los traicionó, chillando en toda la cara de la demonio.

-Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?

-Saben ustedes en dónde está Uzumaki Naruto? -Dijo esto, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de la fémina-.

Como aún seguían congelados ahí, los dos youkai más chicos resoplaron del cansancio. Decidieron bajar su instinto asesino, de lo contrario, despertarían a media aldea de Shinobis. Y no querían otra batalla como la de Kyuubi-sama, verdad? Movieron pesadamente los saludables músculos, conscientes de que cada uno era el doble de la estatura habitual de un humano, cuando menos. Fue una ridícula idea mostrarse. Pero ya ni modo. Redujeron su chakra, de manera que quedaba indetectable. Ya ni un humano los podía detectar, a menos que sean youkai disfrazados. No podían perder más tiempo con estos niños muertos de miedo.

Saltaron la cerca con suma facilidad. Esperaban que ellos, _como amigos_ del rubio, supieran dónde estaba. Pero no era así. Ahora tenían que dedicarse a la cansina tarea de rastrear el chakra de Naruto por toda Konoha, _otra vez_. Así ocurría, generalmente por esta fecha. O en cualquier otra. No podían evitarlo. Deseaban eso. Pero generalmente no debían intervenir en asuntos de humanos. Fueron a apresurarse a rastrear el decreciente chakra. Tomaría su tiempo, pero tampoco era bueno ir rápido, porque si no, sería un gasto innecesario de energía. Pero esta vez no querían llegar demasiado tarde, que no se repitiera la historia...

Los tres estaban inseguros de qué hacer, en su puesto. Jamás se habían sentido tan impotentes. Al menos no tanto. Sí, en efecto, la simple presencia de tres demonios los había entumecido. Miraron como esos pelajes lustrosos se perdían en la lejanía. Acercándose a la aldea. Seguro que a la Godaime no le haría gracia. Especialmente que estuvieran tras Naruto. Siguieron congelados en esa posición durante un buen rato más, con los dientes rechinando dolorosamente y el pecho les dolía, con el corazón desbocado, así que podían escuchar sus latidos desde los oídos.

Sasuke se maldijo por ser tan débil. Comparado con otros instintos asesinos este era mucho más poderoso. El de Zabuza se quedaba corto, demasiado y eso que lo había dejado temblando. No. No era un digno guerrero del clan, con ese comportamiento había manchado un poco su alma.

Cuando los demonios se fueron, Sakura se desplomó en la hierba. Estaba agitada, y con los ojos muy abiertos, nerviosa. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero las contuvo justo a tiempo haciendo tripas corazón. Se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrando el puño con violencia, así que el plisado borde de su yukata quedó arrugado.

Neji... Neji sólo estaba parado ahí, inmóvil. No podía decir que sentía _terror_ pero ciertamente no habría podido encararlos, no se habría atrevido; ni en un millón de años, la esencia de poder que le llegaba directamente. Era sobrecogedora. No quería volver a saber de nada parecido. Quizás estaba empezando a reaccionar con emociones básicas de indiferencia y aceptación sobre el destino, características de un Bouke Hyuuga.

-Hay que seguirlos.

La oración quedó en el aire, salida como un suspiro de la boca de la kunoichi, aunque quedaba tácito y sobre entendido. Necesitaban saber qué tramaban. Sasuke y Neji se mordieron el labio y se dieron cuenta que sospechaban la misma cosa. Acaso podría ser que andaban tras el misterioso chakra rojo? Bien podría ser. O -sólo Sasuke lo sabía- bien podría ser por la habilidad de regeneración del ojiazul.

-Byakuugan.

Corrieron furiosamente con el corazón en la mano por las calles de Konoha, pavimentadas por encima, ya que casi todo el mundo iba a pie; sólo en el mercado habían carretas -en horas tempranas, por supuesto-. El cielo parecía mojado y apunto de llover, y sólo unas dos estrellas estaban titilando débilmente a través de la bruma de las nubes, mientras los altos edificios y grandes residencias se imponían sobre el cielo e iban cubriendo con sus alerones buena parte de él.

Sus pasos vacíos resonaban en la oscuridad, destacándose de vez en cuando el brillo de alguna ventana; y en un recodo solitario del cielo; la luna llena los miraba. Doblaron un recodo. El Byakuugan de Neji era suficiente para guiarlos, mientras seguían sus pasos como autómatas -auténticas herramientas-.

Se detuvieron en seco y contuvieron la respiración. Vieron un destello de una cola granate, y la cabezade un hombre cayó rodando, meintras el cuerpo se hincaba de rodillas, para luego caer definitivamente. Allí estaban otros cuerpos, con vestiduras shinobi encima, y algunos aún tenían varias armas.

Se fueron echando lentamente hacía atrás, con el pecho a punto de explotar, pero no fue hasta que estuvieron detrás de los youkai que se permitieron exhalar, y, aún así, fue muy quedamente. Hasta detestaban la necesidad de respirar en esos momentos. Se quedaron pálidos y con ganas de vomitar por la escena y el olor férreo de la sangre.

-Duele...

Kami-sama... Naruto!

La voz le salió rasposa y necesitada. Ronca, casi como si se le fuera la vida en cada respiración. Y quizás era así con un kunai en la garganta. Sus brazos estaban demasiado cansados por la pérdida de sangre que no hicieron ningún esfuerzo para sacárselo. Rodeado todo su cuerpo por un débil resplandor rojo, que se manifestaba en vientos de chakra que ocasionalmente se desgajaban para volver a él.

Lo único bueno de todo esto era que durante toda la distancia los espíritus habían estado demasiado ocupados con Naruto, que no percibían sus esencias.

Estaba recostado contra el muro del callejón y era un milagro que estuviera de pie, respirando con dificultad y como no, si tenía un arma perforándole el pulmón. Su camiseta de mallas y la camiseta negra que se ponía encima, al igual que el pantalón negro que llevaba debajo de los pantalones naranjas estaban hechos jirones y no podrían estar más ensangrentados. Cada tipo de arma shinobi imaginable le estaba atravesando el cuerpo que sangraba profusamente. Estaba rengueando, y el cuerpo se sacudía en temblores debido a sus terminaciones nerviosas descontroladas.

Estaba pálido y con los labios partidos, que a su vez se estaban regenerando a una velocidad sorprendente. Surcos de sangre seca recorrían sus mejillas. Casi parecía un papiro, con un color ictericio sobre su piel, que se veía funesto iluminado por el resplandor fuego, y, que no gozaba de su saludable tono moreno. Pareció atragantarse por un minuto y se cayó el kunai, dejando una garganta curada y como nueva.

-Quié... Quiénes son?

La tanuki dió un paso decisivo hacia adelante y su vos quebró. Parecía a punto de llorar y los otros agachaban las cabezas en actitud de tristeza. Parecía casi... desilusionada?

-Naruto-chan...

Se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. No sólo le había tratado de a igual a él sino que le _había dirigido afecto_. Le había llamado de una manera afectuosa. Y eso parecía tan impropio de un demonio. Tan extraño... No encajaba con la idea que tenían de ellos. Creaturas sin emociones que viven solamente para los vicios y la perfidia. Nada de eso en absoluto. Y la otra cosa que les sorprendió es que Naruto la reconoció. Le llamó por su nombre.

-Taiyoubidanuko? (n/a: La Tanuki del Sol de Fuego, creo)

-Hai... Soy yo... Taiyoubi-san.

Se escuchó otro sonido en el piso. Otra arma había caído resonando sonoramente, con su filo brillando a la débil luz de la luna. Y por primera vez repararon -mientras la tanuki se acercaba- que Naruto tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y como hundidos los párpados en sus cuencas. Como si se los estuvieran chupando, lo que lo hacía ver más miserable y vulnerable de lo que antes habían percibido. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que habían supuesto.

-Está enfadado. No podré contenerlo.

Ahora si la voz le salía rasposa, al menos no se escuchaban asfixiada. Su cara poco a poco volvía a la normalidad y las heridillas que tenía por todo su cuerpo ya no estaban. Sólo quedaban las heridas mayores. Neji era el que estaba más pálido de los tres. Con el Byakuugan activado podía ver que las armas le atravesaban cada punto vital imaginable, aunque pasó una cosa por alto. _No debería estar vivo_. Sin embargo ahí estaba parado, claro, al borde de la muerte y con temblores en todo el maltrecho cuerpo. Lo más irónico del asunto era que las armas mismas le estaban ayudando a sobrevivir, porque al dejarlas en las heridas contenían las numerosas hemorragias internas que estaba viendo. Con razón el Byakuugan es un Ojo Maldito (n/a: una d las traducciones d Byakuugan); porque ser capaz de ver esto tenía que ser una maldición.

-Naruto-chan, que pasó?

-Un ANBU Inuzuka prestó sus perros. Me hallaron escondiéndome en las afueras de la aldea a eso de las diez. Y pasó lo que te imaginas. Y algo más. Había un medic-nin con ellos.

-Naruto-chan... Oh, Naruto-chan, esto fue peor que tu noveno cumpleaños.

Sonrió tristemente, y otra arma cayó al piso. Así que esto había pasado más de una vez? Si consideras que se regenera así de rápido todo el tiempo, entonces Sasuke y Sakura podían ver _porqué_ no quería acercarse a la aldea hasta que estuviera curado.

-Puede ser. Feliz Cumpleaños a mí.

El youkai más pequeño -el kitsune- rompió a llorar. Era muy raro que un espírito llorara. Las lágrimas de los espíritus no son lágrimas cualquiera, no como las humanas que incluso se pueden fingir. Cuando un espíritu llora lo hace de corazón, porque son lágrimas. Lágrimas de sangre. Bella y hermosa sangre carmín, que gota a gota, resbalaba por el hocico del joven.

-Tu-tus ojos... Oh, Naruto, cuánto lo siento.

Le habían arrebatado esas maravillosas esferas azules, que lo habían seguido siempre. Eran íntimos amigos y la razón fue que quedó prendado de sus ojos. Le quiso hablar cuando Tayoubidanuko -que era más como una madre para ambos- lo trajo. La atracción se transformó en amistad, pero nunca podría olvidar lo que lo impulsó a obtener su amistad. Y ahora definitivamente le habían quitado hasta la última parte de su inocencia. Por qué no llorar? Aparte de su alma -ya ni siquiera su cuerpo era enteramente de él- eran la única posesión que tenía en este mundo, lo único que podía llamar realmente suyo. Ahora si le habían quitado todo. Y Naruto lo sabía.

-Ya no importa. Ya no importa nada.

Abrió sus párpados. No había nada ahí. Estaban vacías. Las hermosas orbes de azul inigualable de Naruto se habían perdido y la sangre empezó a recorrer sus mejillas. Otra vez. Sólo había un espacio negro e insondable. Pero el destino sí era cruel, porque los youkai -y Neji- distinguieron claramente el lagrimal asomándose, como si aún estuviera ahí.

-Esto lo hiso el medic-nin?

-Sí. Una hora en eso. Después no sé que pasó. Ya no podía ver nada. Sólo dolía.

El chakra rojo por momentos se salía de control.

-Está enfadado.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Se acercó hasta estar cara a cara y lo envolvió con sus colas. Chakra rojo vino empezó a rodearla, canalizándolo hacia Naruto. Chakra demoníaco. Ese chakra era mortal para las creaturas vivientes, no obstante, ahora que Neji pensaba sobre el asunto, se parecía mucho en esencia al chakra rojo que estaba usando Naruto para curarse. Y lo estaba curando. El tintineo metálico de las armas al caer era insoportable.

Naruto se acurrucó entre las colas, se sentía seguro y penzó que tal vez podía dormirse ahí. Estaba tan cansado... No sólo de esto, sino de la aldea en general, tan cansado... Era tan irónico como a él, siendo un humano, otros humanos le rehuyeran y sintieran temor de él. Era tan irónico ver cómo unos espíritus, que bien se lo podrían haber zampado, cuidaban de él desde su infancia que la misma aldea que lo vió nacer. Era tan irónica su existencia misma, verdad? Porque en el fondo, no era más que otro demonio, verdad? Por eso se llevaba mejor con los espíritus que con su propia gente, verdad? Verdad?

-Estoy tan cansado...

-Shh, Naruto-chan no hables.

-No... Debí haber dicho esto hace mucho tiempo. Estoy tan cansado de que me vean así, de que me culpen por las acciones de la bola de pelos. Estoy tan cansado de soportar el miedo de la aldea. Me siento tan cansado... Ya no quiero estar aquí Tayoubi-san, Tsuyabi-san -el ookami volteó a verlo-, por alguna vez... Quiero sentirme seguro con otras personas. Por alguna vez quiero sentir que existo, qué soy más que lo que dicen de mí. Por favor Tayoubi-san. Llévame. Como me lo prometiste hace tiempo.

Estaba empezándose a sentir adormilado. Se estaba tan bien y calientito ahí... Apretujado entre las colas de Taiyoubi-san.

-Está bien, será como tu digas Naruto-chan.

-No quiero volver. Pero duele... sabes? Tal vez no vuelva a ver mis amigos. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido en balde.

Oh, por Kami. Estaba tan destrozado. El odio que le tenían él lo había llevado a un punto en que ya no creía más en sí mismo, ni en su fuerza interior. El Naruto que habían conocido esos años atrás, apaleado en medio del Bosque de la Muerte no era el mismo Naruto que estaba viendo ahora. No era el mismo Naruto que le había dicho con tanta determinación que haría que todos estuvieran orgullosos de él. Al final sólo era un humano, que se había derrumbado, sin marcha atrás. Cómo áquel de Shukaku. Aunque ella se aseguraría de que no se convirtiera en una máquina de matar. Le cayó la realidad como un peso encima. Ya lo único que le quedaba en este mundo sólo eran los demonios. Nadie más. Miró al niño dormido entre sus colas.

-Vámonos de aquí. Seguro que tu chakra ya alertó a la mayoría de los ninjas que estaban en guardia, no quiero salir de esta _aldea_ -dijo despectivamente- con humanos en los talones.

-Cómo lo curaremos? Esto es más grave de lo que...

-No seas idiota Taiyoubi -le espetó el ookami-, No es lo mismo regenerar un brazo hecho cenizas que regenerar un ojo. El ojo es una estructura infinitamente complicada. Es más fácil regenerar un amasijo de músculos y nervios que un par de ojos. Sabes cuántos tipos de células tienen los humanos _allí_? Qué pena que Shukaku-dono está sellado. Es un gran médico. No como Yoko-dono, que sólo puede regenerar si tiene los pedazos. Ni siquiera le dejaron el nervio. Tuvo que ser alguien muy experto para hacer eso en tan poco tiempo. Hay que ir con el aprendiz de Shukaku-dono.

-Con _él_? Jamás de los jamases! -estaba iracunda-.

-Quieres que vuelva a ver de nuevo o qué?

Gruñó. Pues claro que quería, eso no se pregunta. Naruto se revolvió, y ella se sobresaltó, no obstante, siguió durmiendo.

-Bien.

Y saltó a lo alto del tejado. Los otros dos la siguieron, no querían seguir aquí por más tiempo. No querían saber de humanos por más tiempo. No querían volver a pisar ése lugar por más tiempo. Lo que querían era destruirlo de una vez por todas. Mas no podían hacer eso, no. No podían fallarle a Naruto, que quería tanto a sus amigos. No les perdonaría que destruyera las vidas y familiares de ellos. Y no querían que Naruto se enfadara con ellos. Lo único que podían hacer era irse. Y cumplir la petición de Naruto-chan. Y decirle que su vida no fue en balde.

Y cuándo se fue la presencia abrumadora de los espíritus, los tres se hincaron de rodillas, compungidos, y cayeron entre los cuerpos inertes y ensangrentados, con olor nauseabundo a muerte, de personas que no volverían a casa aquel día. Temblando. Y con tristeza sobre sus corazones.

Y sólo entonces, Sakura rompió a llorar.

* * *

Ay kami-sama!

Creo q he stado cambiando mi estilo de scribir.

Podrían decirme si es verdad o no?

Creen q el kpi me qdo muy crudo?

Y me preguntaba si podían decirme si les despertó alguna emoción, yo taba agitada y con lágrimas a punto d salir d los ojos cuando scribia la ultima parte

Soy una violenta... Y ayer domingo 16 d marzo fui a Play Land Park y me diverti muxo!


	3. Noticia abrupta

**Capítulo III**

_**Noticia abrupta

* * *

**_

Bueno al fin llego. ¡Cuánto hace que había prometido el cielo y la tierra y mes y algo con esto! Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

**Capítulo**: 12 páginas.

**Fanfiction**: 24 páginas.

Los reviews.

_**Mireya Humboldt**__: Mejor ni te digo la verdad para que no te decepciones. Y lamento si he bajado un poco localidad pero es que la escuela me tiene hasta el cuello (ver abajo), y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sin embargo no gusto del yaoi, no sé otra gente. Me alegro que te haya hecho llorar (es decir, me alegro que esté tan bien escrito que te haya hecho llorar )._

_**Baldur Prime**__: Muchas gracias, nunca dejaré de escribir, lástima que se me vengan los exámenes bimestrales así que no podré escribir muy pronto el próximo._

_**XguillermoX**__: No habrá tal cosa como una venganza y un entrenamiento infernal, éste es otro tipo de fanfic, lamento haberte decepcionado. Gracias por pasarte y leer y que tengas un buen día._

_**Yugi-no-Yagami**__: Gracias por el elogio y por la paciencia, espero que te vaya bien y sobretodo… ¡no dejes de leerme XD!_

_**Arcangel**__: Sólo es amor fraternal, lo juro, sólo eso._

_**dras**__: Aquí está._

_A __**Mireya Humboldt**__, una fiel lectora.

* * *

_

_Se encaminó hacia el bosque. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada. Ni quería entrenar –cosa ajena a él-.__ Se recostó contra un árbol y empezó a maldecirse internamente por todas las estupideces que había hecho. ¡Qué momentos él escogía para reflexionar!_

_Aunque a los ojos de cualquiera sólo era el sombrío Uchiha Sasuke con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca y la cabeza gacha ocupándose de algún asunto importante en las mientes. Estuvo quieto largo rato, sin hacer nada. No pensaba nada, sólo faltaría que dejase de respirar._

_Escuchó un ligero sonido, y, como todo buen shinobi fue a investigar. Los movimientos de la fuente del sonido eran erráticos, sin ningún orden en particular. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y alistó un shuriken. Reflexionó; estaba siendo demasiado precavido, pero, se convenció a sí mismo, de todas maneras nunca estaba a más._

_Escuchó una risilla tonta. _Ya está, esto es el colmo_, pensó. Tal vez se estaba riendo de él, de cualquier cosa relacionada con él, o secreteaba con alguien más, y eso le irritaba sobremanera. Asomó la cabeza y vio a Naruto –justo la personita que andaba buscando Tsunade- persiguiendo despreocupadamente una mariposa. Había que ver, sí era dejado._

_Cuando lo vio se había tropezado con una piedra y en la cara de Sasuke Se dibujó una sonrisita burlona. _Cha, hay que ver; qué idiota.

_-¡Naruto!_

_-¡Teme! –dijo todo sonrojado por encontrarlo haciendo algo tan infantil y vergonzoso-. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –inquirió, exigiendo respuestas-._

_-¿Pensando?_

_-¿Piensas? –fingió una mueca de asombro-._

_-La paila hablándole al caldero._

_Naruto quitó la cara, ofendido. Lo miró enfadado. Y de repente Sasuke, al ver la cara de enfado sae acordó de la bcara de enfado de Tsunade –ya que los dos eran rubios-; y como una cosa llevó a la otra se acordó del lío en la oficina de Tsunade desde hace un par de días por culpa del "reaparecido" que tenía enfrente._

_-__¿Dónde estabas? –dijo ya un poco más serio, con su voz imponente de siempre que parecía no hacerle mella al rubio-._

_-Oh, ya sabes –dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás como cosa de todos los días-. Por aquí y por allá._

_La brisa sopló pero eso no apagó los ánimos caldeados de Sasuke, que no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza sino darle un puñetazo en toda la cara a ese insolente. ¡¿Un par de días desaparecido y eso es lo único que tiene qué decir?!_

_Se adelantó y le golpeó, casi rompiéndole la nariz; y le gritó "¡Idiota!" de lo ofendido que estaba. Se lo merecía._

_-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! La verdad es que sí hay que ser bastardo… -Sasuke no alcanzó a escuchar la última parte porque Naruto la mascullaba por lo bajo-._

_-Eres un desconsiderado…_

_Naruto lo miró perplejo, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba Sasuke, sin embargo sonrió un poco. Aunque el pelinegro parecía que era lo más lejos de la risa que había._

_Tomó a Naruto con rudeza del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar mientras el otro se quejaba a grandes voces._

_-__¡¿Ey, tarado, pero qué es lo que haces?! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame, boboleto!_

_Como se estaba retorciendo tanto –y era difícil arrastrar a una persona por un bosque por todos los árboles que tenías que esquivar y todo eso- cambió la posición y lo hizo como si de una novia se tratase. Además, no sabía si todavía seguía delicado._

_-Ey, pero bájame,¡¿ qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡Retrasado!_

_A medida que se aproximaban a la linde el clima abandonaba un poco de su frescor y la tierra se hacía más árida. La aldea no comenzaba hasta más allá cuando tímidas casas de un solo pisos se iban sucediendo hasta llegar a los grandes complejos de apartamentos que estaban cerca del centro de la Aldea, y el bullicio de las personas se hacía notar en las calles de tierra apisonada._

_Al parecer Naruto ya se había cansado de gritar, pero tenía una malacara que no se la quitaba nadie. Para evitar el bullicio de las calles Sasuke saltaba de tejado en tejado, todos de zinc pintado de verde. Después de un rato las formas de los edificios como que e volvían monótonas –al parecer los arquitectos sólo acertaban a repetirse-._

_Entró como un bólido –como todos los shinobis tenían por costumbre- por la puerta de la Torre dentro de la cual estaba el despacho de la Quinta. Entró sin llamar –ya se estaban pegando las malas costumbres de cierto sensei-._

_Bajó bruscamente a Naruto y lo empu__jó hacia la Quinta tan bruscamente que se cayó de bruces. ¡Lo que hace el descuido!_

_-¡Hokage-sama!_

_-Vaya, conque al fin haces algo útil, ¿dónde lo encontraste?_

_-__¡Baa-chan! ¡Me estaba paseando por el bosque y viene este idiota y me trae hasta acá! ¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

_-¡Paseando por el bosque dos días! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?! Al menos el Uchiha te trajo aquí, pero podrías ser más considerado y ¡AVISARME QUE ESTABAS VIVO!_

_-Ey, que me vas a dejar sordo…_

_-Cállate… Y todavía hay que hacerte la estúpida operación…_

_-Respecto a eso… -súbitamente adoptó una actitud más callada y se embolsó las manos en su escandalosa chaqueta naranja-. No será necesario._

_Tsunade enseguida captó la indirecta y sonrió un poco, preocupada._

_-Uchiha, sal._

**Mi tristeza se acalló,  
mi sufrimiento desapareció,  
y hacia mí… La cabeza volviste…**

_Miro en dirección a la puerta otra vez, enojado. Sé que no tiene caso intentar escuchar qué es lo que está pasando porque como es la oficina de la Hokage tendrá toda clase de sellos, jutsus y qué-se-yo-más protegiendo que la información no se filtre._

_Me recuesto contra una pared resignado. No tiene caso. Tendré que esperar. ¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan serio de repente?_

_No me había dado cuenta, pero ya había empezado a golpetear el piso con mis pies. Eso no está bien, debo conservar la calma. Después de todo sólo están hablando el Naruto ése y la Hokage. ¿Qué hago esperando aquí? Lo gracioso de todo esto es que me lo digo y no hago nada al respecto._

_Miro otra vez a la puerta. Esto se está poniendo insoportable! Miró el reloj que está colgado en la pared. Apenas si han pasado segundos, uno se sorprende de lo rápido que piensa la mente humana._

_Tengo ganas de chasquear la lengua. Mejor no lo hago._

_El pomo de la puerta gira. Qué alivio._

_Y saliste de la oficina._

_-¿De qué hablaban? –pregunto, ¡claro que quiero saber!-._

_-Bueno, primero me dio una regañina, y luego esa vieja; ¿puedes creerlo? Me hace un examen para ver si todo estaba en orden, me regaña más y hasta que al fin me deja ir, ¡jo! –cruzas los brazos, enfadado-._

_-Te la tienes merecido, je –me percato de algo extraño-. ¿No te hizo más nada? –pregunto con suspicacia-._

_Pregunto con suspicacia porque es extraño que a pesar de todo el alboroto que ha causado, con eso de la sala de emergencias y la operación y todo eso la Hokage no te ponga a hacer alguna misión que te saque de quicio o algo así._

_-Pues… ¡No! –respondes con contundencia-._

_Por esa respuesta tan estúpida tengo ganas de pegarte. Mejor lo hago. Te doy un cascote bastante duro en la cabeza, pero esta vez no me reclamas, solo te refriegas la cabeza y luego volteas a mirarme –ya con el puño preparado, supongo-._

**Y me sonreíste**_**.

* * *

**_

No se movieron de ahí durante horas. Estaban tan cansados que simplemente durmieron un sueño sin descanso, así de hinojos como estaban.

No podía descansar. Esas cuencas horribles, vacías, los perseguían; y el olor a sangre seca sólo hacía surgir sensaciones despreciables. Por suerte no soñaron. ¿Qué clase de malos sueños tendrían entonces?

Neji sintió una sensación que iba a dar encima de su hombro. De inmediato se levantó, con sus cinco sentidos en alerta y le iba a dar al hombre un **Jyuuken**, que de no ser porque era un jounin no lo hubiese podido bloquear.

Rápidamente activó el **Byakuugan** para mirar alrededor suyo, y cuando se acordó del lugar en que estaba se cayó de nalgas dando tumbos y desactivó el Byakuugan. Miró sus rodillas, llenas de sangre. Sangre.¡Sangre!

Antes le hubiese complacido ver sangre de su enemigo en sus manos. Significaba que había hecho un buen trabajo. Pero ahora… Le repugnaba. Le asqueaba. ¿Cómo le podía gustar algo cuya presencia suponía el dolor de alguien más? Y al pensar en ésta última frase se le ocurrió que esos shinobis caídos ya no volverían a casa, ya no verían a sus hijos ni hermanos… Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en su padre.

Cuando el jounin vio que se había calmado, intentó hablarle, ajustándose las gafas de sol redondas.

-¿Qué pasó? –Neji no respondió, simplemente le miró-.

El jounin casi suspira pero logró controlar su boca en el último instante. Era muy extraño, vestía como un chuunin pero con una pañoleta azul marino atada en la calva –o por lo menos parecía una calva-.

No iba a sacar nada de éste. Se dedicó a despertar a la niña de la yukata pálida., que seguramente le rendiría mejor cuenta. Quería saber porque habían tantos shinobis regados acéfalos en un callejón, y necesitaba averiguarlo. Ya Hokage-sama estaba informada del asunto.

Cuando la niña se despertó –que estaba tendida en el piso- lo primero que hizo fue sentarse de rodillas y disculparse como haría toda una damisela mientras sujetaba con fuerza la yukata con fuerza con sus manos, pero al ver las manchas rojas que dejaba en la yukata se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, pegando al cielo un grito agudo.

Ya el jounin suponía que no iba a sacar, así que despertó al último, el prodigio Uchiha, que fue quién lo hizo con más clama. Observó con atención los cuerpos decapitados con las mandíbulas tan apretadas que supuso que le debían doler. Tal vez se estuviese acordando de la matanza del clan Uchiha. Una leyenda urbana muy conocida decía que había dormido sobre los cuerpos muertos de su padre, así que tal vez no les resultase tan extraño.

Suspiró. Por las reacciones que obtuvo y por su rango asumía que habían presenciado algo horrible, sin embargo; como buen toukutsu jounin, les puso unos hilos sin que se dieran cuenta –total sólo el Hyuuga podría verlos si tenía el Byakuugan- y les indicó que lo siguieran.

Suspiró una vez más. Qué demonios había pasado anoche?

Como los genins iban delante de él pudo observar que los hombros del Uchiha estaban tensos; tal vez le había afectado más de lo que había creído.

Miró el cielo. Estaba tan reluciente y brillante, como si se burlara. Total, como el clima de la Hoja era muy soleado, era frecuente que el cielo se burlara. El día de la muerte del Sandaime era un día hermoso para salir a pasear y lo primero que se le ocurre a la Arena es echarle una Guerra a Konoha junto con el Sonido…

Fueron de techo en techo, los niños parecían tener bolsas debajo de los ojos y ser meros autómatas. Cuando al fin llegaron a la Torre que estaba pegada al monumento Hokage –o parecía estarlo- el abrió la peurta de Godaime Hokage-sama de un tirón, que tenía la cara demasiado seria. Dijo algo como "¡Hokage-sama!"; ¿o tal vez fue Godaime-sama?, pero luego la Hokage le indicó que se retirase; cosa que él, muy cumplido, hizo.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, dirigiéndose al Uchiha, que era el que parecía más compuesto-.

Sin embargo el Uchiha sólo acertó a apretar los puños, enfadado. No con Tsunade claro.

Neji contesta con una sola palabra que estremeció a Tsunade.

-Youkai.

-¿Youkai? –preguntó, temerosa-. ¿Pero cuántos? ¿Qué poder?

-Tres. Poderosísimos –las respuestas de Neji eran cada vez más secas y su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indeterminado de la pared-.

-¡Demonios! ¡Entonces no eran ni sombra de poderosos!

Dio un tremendo golpe sobre el escritorio. Sakura se encogió por el sonido y retrocedió un paso. A pesar de todo no pudo aguantar la curiosidad

-¿P—por qué lo dice Hokage-sama?

-¡Porque para entrar sin ser notados debieron ser pequeñísimos y con la capacidad de ocultar su enorme chakra por completo!

Al ver la cara de perpleja que ponía Sakura decidió explicarse.

-Sabemos poco sobre demonios en realidad. Sólo sabemos que van ganando colas y tamaño progresivamente y que son unos agresivos malditos que no merecen un lugar en este mundo… Sino fíjense con Kyuubi… Como sea, el punto es que después de cierto punto ni ellos mismos pueden ocultar su poder y se convierten en un foco para que otros demonios los ataquen y se vuelven aún más agresivos.

»Arremeten contra todo. Eso fue lo que pasó con Kyuubi, y no sólo porque era ridículamente grande fue que pudimos defendernos sino que antes de que viniera lo pudimos sentir su chakra desde tiempo antes. De no ser por eso, esta aldea no existiría.

Asintieron despacio. La rubia chasqueó los dedos y apareció de inmediato un ANBU.

-Quiero investigar esto. Llama a Sarutobi Asuma... –se quedó pensando-. _El mocoso hace tiempo que me pide una buena misión… Es peligroso… ¡Nah! Haré un pequeña excepción._ Y a Uzumaki Naruto.

El ANBU asintió y ya se iba a ir, cuando Sakura habló.

-No está. ¡No está!

Tsunade le hizo un ademán al ANBU para que, con perdón, se largase de su presencia.

-¿Cómo que no está?

-Youkai –dijo simplemente Neji apartando la cabeza-.

-Youkai… Youkai… Hyuuga, ya has repetido esa palabra dos veces. Dime qué pasó.

-Fueron los youkai –soltó Sasuke, interrumpiendo a Neji-.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura al recordar a los demonios se pusieron blancos como una hoja de papel. Aunque el recuerdo fuese borroso eras imposible quitarse de la cabeza aquella sed desangre que hizo que se les pusiera la carne de gallina. Neji sólo asintió al oír esto.

Para Neji las cosas eran mucho más simples. Eran más poderosos que él y tenían un rango más alto así que debía mantenerse de lado. Por supuesto que se le había erizado la piel al sentir _aquello_ que los demonios expelían con tanta naturalidad –que no era otra cosa que su instinto asesino-. Cuando se percató que no estaba tan afectado como los otros dos por los demonios cayó en cuenta que ser un pelmazo de la rama secundaria tenía sus ventajas. Estaba acostumbrado a la jerarquía.

Al pensar en los youkai se le vino a la cabeza esa mapache. Era de un hermoso color rojo vino, perversa. Se estremeció. Se había acordado de Naruto.

Inconscientemente se tocó los bordes de los ojos con las manos. Tsunade miró a Neji extraña, casi descalabrándose de su asiento. Había perdido la compostura pero Neji no se daba cuenta de la reacción de la rubia. Ël pensaba algo muy diferente.

¡Sin ojos! Su mayor arma y defensa, ¡sus ojos! ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin ojos? Él era un shinobi! No podía imaginarse sin ellos tan siquiera un día. La desesperación debía ser muy grande. Bajó lentamente la mano.

-Los youkai mataron a esos shinobi por venganza –dijo sin pensarlo, con la mirada perdida-.

-¿Venganza…?

-¿Eh? –barbotó Neji, perdiendo la compostura-.

-Ah… -suspiró en un intento de recabar la escasa paciencia que le quedaba-. Mencionaste algo sobre venganza, ¿de qué va?

-Sí. Estaban enfadados. Naruto…-no podía contarle explícitamente lo que había pasado, se le hacía un nudo a la garganta, sin embargo debía contestarle a la Hokage-. Tuvo ciertas dificultades técnicas en cuanto a su estado.

Tsunade, cuando vio que Uchiha tensaba todos los músculos supo a qué se refería Neji y los despidió. Naruto no estaba bien, no se encontraba bien. En lo único que podía pensar era eso. Los otros se fueron

Si estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda, lo más lógico era que mandara a buscarlo. Pero como este asunto ya no pintaba tan bien desde que había demonios involucrados empezó a cavilar profundamente.

Por supuesto, tendría que enviar a alguien especializado en rastreo. In mediatamente se le vino a la cabeza Kakashi, y enviar a dos de los Inuzuka. Con eso debería bastar; si enviaba a Kiba y Hana estaba bien. Kiba era pequeño todavía –considerablemente más pequeño que los adultos-, así que podía escurrirse y avisar en caso de alguna emergencia, suponiendo que su ego lo dejase.

Además Hana era juiciosa y la que podía ejercer un control definitivo sobre su hermano, cosa que podría ayudar al éxito de la misión. Pero Neji no le había dicho todos los detalles. Sólo le había dicho que los youkai fueron los del ataque para vengarse por la manera en que acabó Naruto.

¿Significaba eso que a Naruto lo habían atacado esos shinobi? No podía ser, la ley del tercero lo protegía. En caso de que fuera cierto ¿se sentían lo suficientemente impunes como para sentir que se podían saltar la ley? Buscó ansiosamente una botella de sake. Además, Naruto había desaparecido así que los youkai se lo habían llevado. ¿Podría ser eso? No, no era tan importante. ¿Para qué querrían salvar a un simple humano? Tenía que haber otro motivo… Tomó un buen trago, sentíase con la garganta seca. Claro, el Kyuubi. Estaban enfadados por dañar al contenedor de su señor.

Esos demonios, siempre dando problemas. Buscaban el poder del Kyuubi que Naruto tenía encerrado. Ya no le quedaba duda. Y con más razón debía encontrarlo, esto no presagiaba nada bueno. Y sólo había una persona a la que le confiaría la situación.

-¡Shizune!

De repente se abrió la puerta. A éstas alturas de la vida aún no se explicaba como se las arreglaba para acudir a su llamado tan pronta aunque estuviese en el fin del mundo. Un misterio más para esta vida.

-¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? –afiló los ojos al ver la botella de sake en su mano, y se la quitó a la velocidad del rayo-. ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡No debería andar bebiendo! Esas no son actitudes de una líder –suspiró mientras dejaba caer la botella-. Cambiando el tema, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar Tsunade-sama?

-Mira, lo que pasa es que…

Momentos después Shizune salió de ahí. Tenía que encontrar a Hatake-san, a Hana-san y a Kiba-kun. Hatake-san seguramente estaría echándose un descanso allá por el monumento a los caídos donde siempre estaba taciturno lamentando la muerte de los miembros de su equipo y su sensei, ya que tenía el día libre. Hana-san estaría en su veterinaria. Kiba-kun… Bueno, encontraba a Shino-kun y ya está.

Justo como lo había predicho, los encontró en los lugares que había imaginado. Kiba-kun 'hablaba' con Shino, Hatake-san estaba lamentándose, Hana-san estaba en la veterinaria. Claro que tuvo que esperar a que terminara de atender el gato de una niña que al parecer había ingerido detergente, pero fue bastante rápido. Después se encaminó al despacho de Tsunade con sus pies ligeros.

Sólo cuando llegó Shizune al despacho Tsunade se dignó a explicar la misión –lo que reflejaba cuán alta era la estima que le tenía-. Omitió ciertos detalles, como el de los shinobis muertos y todo eso; y la parte de Kyuubi. Cuándo Kiba inquirió sobre los secuestradores de Naruto, preocupado, sólo dijo creaturas de leyenda esperando que Hana y Kakashi captaran la indirecta porque no tenía ganas de asustar a un genin.

Por el sobresalto en los ojos de Ana, sospechaba que sí había captado la indirecta y estaba preocupada. Pero no lo demostró más. Y Kakashi… Bueno, era Kakashi.

* * *

Después de interrogar a Ebizu dónde los habían encontrado –Tsunade había mencionado que probablemente no se hubieran movido de allí en toda la noche, pero no sabía en qué se apoyaba para decir eso-. Tsunade, lo que ellos no sabían, se apoyaba en que Neji había mencionado que se habían vengado por lo que le habían hecho a Naruto, así que de ahí se lo tuvieron que haber llevado. Por tanto era el último lugar en el que encontrarían rastros de él.

Pakkun, Haimaru Sankyodai y Akamaru estaban muy nerviosos en el lugar de los hechos. Se paseaban de un lugar a otro, pero finalmente accedieron a sntarse y calmarse un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hana con voz aburrida-.

-El chakra que hay en este lugar no es normal.

-¿Estás seguro, Pakkun?

-Sí Kakashi. Pero no sabríamos decir de qué.

Un suspiro de alivio de parte de Hana. Ni ella ni Kiba podían detectar nada con su olfato porque los olores de la sangre se confundían, pero parecía que uno de los Haimaru había encontrado algo. Ladró y lo siguieron de tejado en tejado. Hana sonrió. Era el que tenía el mejor olfato de la jauría Inuzuka, claro que lo iba a encontrar el primero. Miró a Kiba, que miraba a Akamaru algo decepcionado por no haber encontrado el rastro.

Fueron saltando y Kakashi frunció el ceño. El camino que tomaba Niban Haimaru (1) no le agradaba en absoluto. Se detuvo en una de las puertas del Bosque de la Muerte y miró a su ama.

-Buen trabajo –le sonrió y acarició el hocico con la punta de los dedos-.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó Kiba emocionado-.

-Hay que ver que si eres idiota Kiba, eso está prohibido.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, gastamos mejor nuestro tiempo en pedirle un permiso a Tsunade que explicándote las cosas –Kiba observó contrariado como Hana asentía con las palabras de Kakashi-.

-En fin, como no podemos perder tiempo súbete a la espalda de Daichi Haimaru.

Kiba lo hizo y Kakashi miró interesado, seguramente sería una forma de transporte usual entre los Inuzuka porque Akamaru aún estaba crecido. Sin embargo Hana no podía sentarse encima de uno de sus ninken (2), era muy grande. En lugar de eso corrió lado a lado con él, hasta que llegaron.

-Godaime-sama.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¡Estoy ocupada! –les riñó con un ligero sonrojo de tanto tomar alcohol-.

Hana suspiró, Pakkun tomó las riendas de la situación y le explicó a Tsunade-sama.

-Vaya que sí tenemos un embrollo –dijo apurando el último sorbo de su botella-. Ésa ley sólo se puede romper por decreto escrito mío… Por supuesto que lo puedo hacer de inmediato y darles luz verde pero—.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí se termina –dijo Hana tranquilamente-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Asumen mal! ¡Si tengo que romper las reglas riñe por mi cuenta! ¡No voy a dejarlo solo por ahí por culpa de una estúpida ley! ¡No me da la gana!

-Kiba…

-¡No me jodas Hana!

-¡¿Y quién dijo algo de dejarlo solo?! –finalmente había perdido los estribos, o al menos le eran más fácil perderlos ahora que estaba medio borracha-. ¡Van a ir allí aunque tengan que empeñar la vida! Además –añadí sacando una nueva botella de un escondite que Shizune todavía no había descubierto-, si pasa algo muy grave asumiré que la misión nada más era de reconocimiento y así no tendrán un historial malo.

Sacó un papel de quién-sabe-dónde y escribió con trazo apretado los kanjis con un fudepen que sacó de entre los pechos y firmó. Por suerte la firma sí la hizo adecuada porque si no…

-Váyanse, lárguense –les urgió-.

Se fueron rápidamente, antes de lo que cantaba el gallo estuvieron en la linde del bosque y unos momentos después frente a la misma entrada que Niban Haimaru había percibido como por la que se habían ido los demonios. Saltaron con presteza la cerca y al poco rato estuvieron al otro lado y comenzaron a caminar por la hierba aún humeda del Bosque de la Muerte.

Con árboles tan altos y de copas tan espesas el clima dentro de ese bosque era considerablemente más frío que en la floresta en la que habían estado antes, dónde los rayos del sol penetraban a cada oportunidad.

Kiba miró nervioso atrás. La cerca que con cada paso iban dejando más y más lejos; y no ayudaba que Akamaru se estuviese comportando de una manera extraña cada vez que se adentraban más en el estúpido Bosque de la Muerte. _Maldito Naruto, sólo traes problemas_. Por supuesto, no sentía eso realmente pero tenía que echarle laculpa a algo o a alguien por estar en el bosque nervioso y su ego no le permitía echárselo a su miedo de cosas oscuras y misteriosas –atención, que no le daban miedo los fantasmas-.

"No me gusta", ladró Akamaru y se escondió en la capucha de Kiba, temblando. No era de extrañarse, Akamaru era muy sensible al entorno. Como cuando vio al Sabaku matando como si tal cosa a esos Ame-nins…

De repente Niban Haimaru se detuvo en un lugar específico y le ladró algo a Hana, algo que sólo ella y Kiba –y los ninken, por supuesto- entendieron.

-Aquí se detiene el rastro –informó Hana a Kakashi-.

Y como si eso hubiera sido una suerte de señal, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos unas colas de varios demonios los habían apresado.

El que tenía agarrado a Akamaru, Hana y Kakashi por la cintura era un tigre de cuatro colas, negro como la noche y con rayas blancas a todo lo largo de su pelaje con ojos naranjas, que los miraban fijamente. Otro tenía agarrado a Kiba, que parecía un potrillo y nada más tenía una cola; era morado y de ojos negros.

Los últimos dos parecían gemelos, sólo que una era más grande que el otro, así que debían ser hermanos. Eran un par de leones que agarraban a Pakkun y Haimaru Sankyodai, uno de ojos celeste fosforescente y la otra de verde mustio –aunque eso la hacía ver aún más grande-. El león apenas estaba criando melena.

-¿Qué hacen en nuestro bosque a éstas alturas del año? –inquirió el tigre, que parecía era el que llevaba la voz cantante-.

-¡¿Su bosque?! ¡Esto es propiedad de la Aldea y la Aldea puede disponer de ello como quiera! ¡¿Si nos quiere enviar aquí a ustedes qué?!

-Este es nuestro bosque y así ha sido desde antes que ustedes nacieran, fue bendecido así por Yoko-dono.

-Los límites de la Aldea circunscriben este terreno dentro –puntualizó Kakashi-.

El tigre agitó la cola como si tal cosa.

-Eso es una mera formalidad humana. Están yendo en contra de lo pactado por el Shodaime.

-¡Ah, ese tal Hashirama! –dijo la leona-. ¡Ja! Creyó que con una armada de shinobis podía establecerse en éste lugar tan fértil. Aún me recuerdo de su cara de niñato…

-¡Pero eso ocurrió hace más de noventa años! –gritó a los cuatro vientos Kiba-.

-Cálate niño -dijo el potrillo dijo sacudiendo su cola y haciendo que gritara-. Aquí dónde me ves tengo veinticinco años.

-Yo tengo trescientos noventa y seis. ¡Claro que me voy a acordar! Y luego como las fuerzas de los clanes fundadores estaban muy debilitadas decidieron establecerse en ese pedazo de tierra yerma de sabana llamado Konoha.

En verdad Konoha tenía la tierra roja, y sólo a través de años de cultivo habían creado una capa de humus lo bastante gruesa como para sostener una economía agrícola pujante como la de Konoha.

-¡Y se pelearon ese tal Hashirama y ese Madara por el título de la Aldea! Típicos humanos, vea tú…

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo muy bien –estaban hablando como si fueran ancianos-. Tendría yo entonces cuatrocientos tres cuando destruyeron el Valle Sagrado dónde descansan los restos de hace mil generaciones. Por suerte Nakaokaji-sama dio la orden de destruir ese lugar, lástima que ese Senju de la bestia tenía que 'razonar' con Nakaokaji-sama.

-¡¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver?! –exigió saber Kiba , cansado de tanta verborrea-.

-Ja, qué triste, ni conoce su propia historia.

-Hasta esa me la sé yo –dijo en un suspiro el potro-. Pactaron que nos dejarían ese lugar siempre y cuando no tuvieran que hacer torneos aquí.

-¿Esa cosa antigua en la que se llevaban a media Aldea esos shinobi de miércoles al lugar más peligroso de alguna Aldea para matarse y probar qué Aldea era la más fuerte? Me pregunto por qué no lo habrán dejado así… Era más divertido de ese modo. Verlos matarse y luego otra Aldea iniciar una guerra porque estaban debilitados, ja. Y tuvieron que inventar esos exámenes que el que los inventó debe irse por la chucha de su madre.

-No seas tan malhablado Kousenka –regañó la hermana mayor al león-.

-La segunda luna nueva de cada verano –terminó lo que había dejado inconcluso el león, el potro-.

-Déjenme ir.

Kiba se retorcía y contorsionaba, así que el potro se cansó, lo estrelló contra el piso de boca para callarlo. Kiba se había partido el labio.

-Compórtate niñato, si no quieres que matemos a esos shinobi y a esos ninken.

Al escuchar las palabras del potro los otros sonrieron perversamente y se pusieron a afilar las garras. Las de los leones tenían extraños diseños en espiral, y las del tigre eran de un blanco perturbador. Ahora que caía en cuenta el potro tenía unas pezuñas que no parecían pezuñas, si no navajas y su hocico era más bestializado y lleno de colmillos que el de un equino normal.

-Ahora responde lo que queremos, o la mato.

El tigre acercó una de sus garras a las venas palpitantes de la garganta de Hana, y Hana no podía ni siquiera sacar un Kunai y defenderse. Cada uno de esos dedos eran tan grandes como su mano, lo mismo que la garra.

-¡HANA!

El potro lo estrelló contra un árbol.

-¡Gaj!

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-¡Kiba!

Le salía sangre de una comisura de la boca. Pero eso no le quitaba lo indomable.

-¡¿Y porque no me amenazas a mí, desgraciado?!

-No le hacemos daño a los cachorros.

-¡¿Y a eso le llaman no hacer daño?! ¡Dejen ir a mi hermanito!

-No si no nos responde. Y no le hemos matado. Sólo lo estamos coaccionando –la leona fue amable lo suficiente como para aclarar conceptos-.

-Déjenlos ir… Kh… Les diré todo lo que sé.

-'¡No lo hagas Kiba, piensa bien!' –ladró Akamaru-.  
El tigre estrelló a Akamaru contra el piso. Akamaru gimió lastimero.

-¡Akamaru! ¡Déjenlos ir! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al ver su compañero de la niñez de ese modo-. ¡Vinimos a buscar al idiota de Naruto!

-¿Uzumaki Naruto? –preguntó extrañado el potro-. ¿Qué quieren con él?

-¿La obsesión de Taiyoubidanuko-san? Ese niño… Yo no lo cuidaría tanto, está tocado de aquí –se tocó la cabeza con su garra-. ¡Piensa que hay bondad en ese hueco de vicios! Como si suficiente bondad no le hubiésemos ofrecido ya…

Los mortales no interrumpían porque no querían ser arrojados contra el piso. Ya Pakkun, Haimaru Sankyodai, Hana y Kakashi estaban crecidos, y si así era como trataban a los cachorros no querían saber como trataban a los adultos.

»Te juro que si sólo fuera por mis instintos maternales ya lo hubiera dejado en la cuneta, ya sé que sus ojos están muy bonitos y todos, pero ¡jo!

-Haruhi, hablas de más –le dijo el león a su hermana mayor-.

-Cállate Kou-chan.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Kiba-.

-Vaya que si eres tenaz, me agradas. Jeh, pero pierdes el tiempo. Él ya los dejó. Ya está cansado, no quiere saber nada más de ustedes. En resumidas cuentas quiere que se vayan a la bestia –dijo el potro, insolente-.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –gritó de repente Kakashi-.

Con una enorme fuerza para aplastar huesos el tigre lo había estrellado contra un árbol especialmente duro de maldad y le había roto la clavícula.

-Claro que es cierto, si se fue con Tayoubidanuko-san a ver a Tsusabaku-sama. ¿Y adivinen que fue lo que se dejó?

Con la larguísima cola alcanzó un lugar lejano, que no pudieron ver los otros y sacó una banda de Konoha, que Kiba distinguió, tenía el inconfundible olor de Uzumaki Naruto, y estaba toda llena de sangre.

-Es todo, es el final. Yo le dije que un día se cansaría, ¡ja! No me creyó.

-Y si los intentan seguir sería un lío enredado. Los youkai acostumbramos a andar donde ningún humano puede poner pie. Además no podrán encontrar su olor, como habrán notado. Se habrán ido cabalgando sobre el aire.

-Los escoltaremos hasta la reja. Y como se intenten escapar, o tú te intentes escapar niñato, mataremos a éstos. Si así lo deseas podemos llevar a ese canoso –le llamó de burla- para que no tenga que esforzarse.

-Para nada, ¡gah! Puedo caminar, no estoy lisiado.

Al parecer el tigre no estaba para se amigable así que cogió a los que les faltaban y en el camino soltó el hitai-ate de Naruto, que cogió Kiba. Ahora el tigre negro tenía a Hana, Akamaru, Kiba, Kakashi, y un Haimaru. Los otros dos los cogió la leona y se dirigieron al cerco y los dejaron al otro lado con pocas ceremonias.

Kiba miró al cielo despejado. Se sentía triste. Apretó el hitai-ate más fuerte, pero miró a Kakashi. No debía ser fácil para él. Dos estudiantes suyos habían intentado desertar de la Aldea de una sola vez –y uno había tenido éxito-.

-Kakashi-sensei –le tendió el hitai-ate de Naruto-. Le pertenece. Y tiene que ir al hospital.

-Sanban Haimaru, ocúpate de Kakashi.

Sanban Haimaru se lo echó encima y apenas tuvo tiempo de cogerla. Suerte que Hana había tenido la cortesía de proporcionarle transporte porque con el dolor que ahora sentía no quería ni caminar. Sonrió por el gesto de Kiba.

Apenas fue ingresado a urgencias Shizune vino inmediatamente –¿cómo hacía esa mujer para enterarse de todo?- y le empezó a atender. Lo recostó y lo vendó, explicándole que era mejor que el cuerpo sanara esa herida naturalmente.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Dudas de mí? –le dijo mientras sonreía-.

De repente su cara se puso más seria y miró fijamente a Kakashi.

-He de asumir que Naruto-kun ni siquiera regresará a esta Aldea.

Kakashi se rió amargo.

-Ni siquiera estaba allí.

Shizune asintió y dejó la sala. Tenía que buscar a Sasuke y Sakura para darle las malas noticias. Sabía que Kakashi no lo haría, sino que dejaría que se dieran cuenta por ellos mismos, lo que en su opinión era algo cruel. Así que empezó a recorrer los tejados, a saltar de aquí para allá hasta que halló a Sakura, que estaba triste, meciéndose en un columpio.

-Sakura….

Conversaron largo y tendido. Ella le explicó. Parece que como se lo explicó de mujer a mujer no tuvo tantos problemas en aceptarlo, pero cuando se desvaneció en la distancia comenzó a llorar otra vez. ¡Se sentía tan inútil!

Por su parte, Shizune ya iba muy lejos, a avisarle a Sasuke. Él no se lo tomaría tan bien como Sakura.

Y así fue. Shizune y su maldita boca de santa.

Le explicó brevemente, para él era mejor así en vez de andarle con rodeos.

Ella se escondió, y por primera vez vio a Uchiha Sasuke perder el control. Gritó todas las maldiciones que conocía y algunas que no conocía pero ni el significado. Pisaba furioso la hierba y en un arranque de furia final hizo un árbol cenizas de mil pájaros y cayó extenuado al piso. La verdad sea dicha, un **Chidori** consumía mucha energía.

Shizune se fue. Se fue porque no necesitaba ver más; porque sabía por qué estaba tan molesto el niño prodigio. Estaba molesto porque no podía aceptar que Naruto se hubiese ido, molesto porque pensó que se las estaba cobrando y molesto—iracundo en realidad, porque lo había abandonado.

Ella siempre sabía.

Y supo desde que vio el primer destello de furia en aquellos ojos negros que consideraba a Naruto algo más que un rival. Justo como la persona que Naruto deseó que le considerara. Su mejor amigo.

Ella sabía.

Y callaba…

Pero algún día diría lo que sabía.

* * *

Naruto-kun se ha ido.

Naruto-kun se ha ido.

Naruto-kun se ha ido.

Me lo repito tantas veces y sin embargo no consigo entender por qué; ni siquiera consigo creérmelo. Me levanto cada mañana y pienso que es un mal sueño, una mentira que no tiene razón de ser y todas las mañanas me estrello contra la misma verdad. Neji-oniisan no me quiere hablar al respecto y a mí se me traban las palabras en la garganta cuando le intento explicar qué quiero de él. Aparte que me da pena pedirle cosas porque es más fuerte y debería tener más rango que yo… Pero no.

Aún lloro después de eso. Todas las noches me digo que me pasó por cobarde, que le hubiera podido decir mis sentimientos y esperar… Alguna clase de respuesta. Con cualquier cosa me conformaría porque Naruto-kun siempre es amable. Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun y no es muy propio de él haberse ido.

Naruto-kun nunca se rendía. Por eso estoy entrenando muy duro. Creo que en honor a su memoria he decidido probarme a mí misma que todo este tiempo pude haberlo merecido.

Ahora mismo no estoy entrenando. Voy vagando por las calles de Konoha sin un rumbo fijo. Al final termino en Ichiraku. Ahí están Teuchi-san y Ayame-san. Siempre se pone contento al verme. Suspiro. Siempre acabo en el mismo lugar. Ya no tiene cvaso ir por la Aldea si Naruto-kun no está haciendo guarradas por ahí. Todo era más divertido cuando hacía bromas. O cuando Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun competían.

Miro al otro extremo de la calle. Estoy pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, debería estar pidiendo mi orden ya. Y veo a Kakashi-sensei muy triste. Siempre está muy triste últimamente y ya Kurenai-sensei no se queja tanto de sus raras excusas. Me pregunto como se sentirá. No muy feliz.

Lo sigo. Creo que dejé a Teuchi-san decepcionado. Va dando tumbos por ahí. Cuando parece que va a voltear hacia atrás me escondo detrás de un poste. Me sonrojo. ¡Me avergüenza sonrojarme sola y sin razón aparente! Pero es que me abochorna que adopte una actitud tan infantil como esconderme de Kakashi-sensei cuándo él es un jounin muy experimentado que va a notar mi presencia. Aparentemente no se da cuenta de que estoy detrás suyo, sigilosa. Me sonrojo por eso también.

Parece que va a un puesto de sake. Sí. Va a un puesto de sake. Se sienta y empieza a beber hasta el zapato. Suelto una risita. Esto es nuevo. Kakashi-sensei, ¿bebiendo? Si fuera más valiente como para fraternizar con las personas le diría a Sakura y tal vez nos reiríamos y pasaríamos un buen rato juntas, pero simplemente… No puedo.

Se sienta Anko-sensei al lado. Kakashi-sensei la agarró de atrás para adelante porque lo mira con ojos desmesurados. Se ve muy graciosa. Suelto una risita y me sonrojo. Me sonrojo por cualquier cosa, es muy embarazoso. Es un círculo vicioso, me sonrojo más. De verdad, tengo que quitarme esta mala costumbre de encima.

Empiezan a emborracharse los dos. Anko-sensei no parecía del tipo de persona que bebería. Solamente un poco intrépida… Es eso, o soy demasiado ingenua. Prefiero pensar lo contrario, como kunoichi no puedo darme el lujo de ser ingenua, me hace vulnerable— ¡cómo si no lo fuera ya!

Dos jounins emborrachándose. En mi vida había visto algo así. Pero supongo que lo harán, pero no delante de nosotros porque sentarían un mal ejemplo. Eso me digo mientras los dos brindan a algo, y Anko-sensei le dice a Kakashi-sensei que esa máscara le da un no sé qué de misterio. Yo pienso lo mismo.

Decido irme. No pinto nada aquí. Me tropiezo, y me arden las manos. Están rojas. Alguien se acerca, escucho un sonido rápido. Mejor me esfumo, no sea que me agarren a las puertas de un bar. Me sonrojo. ¡Ni que fuera un burdel!

Decido ver el sol. Veo su resplandor, verlo directamente a éstas horas del día es dañina. Su resplandor dorado es cegador y el cielo azul se ve tan esplendoroso…

Naruto-kun se ha ido.

Comienzo a llorar en el tejado de un edificio y una lluvia recia cae encima de Konoha. Llueve. ¿Llorará el cielo conmigo?

* * *

(1) Siempre me pregunté como Hana diferenciaba Haimaru Sankyodai –los hermanos Haimaru-. Los distingo por números. Daichi, Primero, Niban, Segundo, Sanban, tercero. No recuerdo que Kishimoto les haya puesto nombre así que…

(2) Ninken. Perros ninja.

**Rincón de la Autora**

Modifico esto desde la computadora de mi abuelo. No he tenido mucho qué hacer y gracias a Dios ya estamos en exámenes bimestrales y voy a ver si puedo escribir algo. Voy a tenr bastantes dificultades ahora que por fin mi computadora estiró la pata.


	4. Luz

**Capítulo IV**

"_**Luz"

* * *

**_

Logré siempre actualizar. Me alegro haberlo podido hacer. No tengo muchos comentarios al respecto salvo que me demoré más de lo que acostumbro para sacar ideas de algún lugar misterioso y plasmarlas en el capítulo.

Éste capítulo es principalmente hecho para introducir a dos personajes que van a repercutir en el desarrollo de la historia, para que se familiaricen con ellos y para que no me odien.

Ahora con los reviews.

_**Teddy666**__: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te pases de nuevo. Que yo sepa ningún Inuzuka prestó los perros. Pakkun es de Kakashi y Haimaru Sankyodai son los perros de Hana. No sé si esto te resuelva alguna duda, pero bueno. Descuida, te comprendo; sé lo que es tener que levantarse muy temprano y no te culpo. Y no dejaré de actualizar no te preocupes y por lo que veo de mi musa ésta no me abandonará en un buen rato._

_**nookie**__: Pues gracias por decir que suena interesante. La gracia de una historia es que sea interesante, ¿no? ¡Significa que debo estar mejorando! Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**pablo**__: Ahora sí me sacaste los colores, no sé que decir. Gracias por decir que no importa lo que me tarde, pero tampoco los puedo tener esperando eternamente.¿O acaso me estás diciendo que puedo? XD_

_**joaco-kun**__: Sí, todo pasa demasiado rápido, especialmente en éste, pero es un fanfic corto y no puedo evitarlo. Además es una manera de mantenerla con sorpresas en el camino y para que no se repita a sí misma._

_**Soichiro Nagi Rengo**__: Eh, sí, no entendí la parte de agregarlo a tu correo, pero siempre he sido un poco lenta para ciertas cosas XD, y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Ya me leí tus ff y es cierto que nuestros estilos son como medio compatibles pero tienes razón, yo soy más dramática y tu vas a toda velocidad en el desarrollo de tu historia. ¿Ya te dije que me gusta tu prosa?_

**Capítulo**: 12 páginas.

**Fanfiction**: 36 páginas.

* * *

Diez años han pasado y mucho ha cambiado en la alegre Aldea escondida entre las Hojas. Diez años de penurias, sinsabores, esfuerzos y alegrías que habían transformado radicalmente la Aldea que conocían en otra.

No era una transformación total, pero era una bastante patente si uno caía en cuenta que ya no se veían esas construcciones tan parecidas a casas tradicionales, sólo que con techos de zinc verde en un vano intento de alcanzar la modernidad; sino que buena parte de la Aldea eran construcciones bonitas, cuadradas y regulares, unas más altas que otras y que oteaban a un futuro lleno de esperanza y de crecimiento económico –como solían decir los banqueros que habían llegado en los últimos años-.

Así estaba la Aldea. Pero hay que relatar estos sucesos por partes.

* * *

Akatsuki comenzó a buscar con más ahínco los contenedores especialmente el noveno desde que se había dado una pequeña fuga de información que revelaba que el paradero de éste era desconocido. Sin embargo nunca pudieron hallarlo y sucedieron varias reyertas en aldeas menores de países más pequeños que las cinco naciones shinobi.

Esas minúsculas reyertas resultaron en pequeñas guerras intestinas en aquellos países, instigadas por Akatsuki para dar pie a que su idea de la paz era la correcta; de una manera extremista. Definitivamente Akatsuki entraba en el conjunto de grupos terroristas, utilizando el miedo como arma para lograr sus objetivos –aunque fuera de eso no tenían ningún parecido con otros grupos terroristas de otras naciones, en comparación minúsculos, especialmente ya que su nivel de operaciones era internacional no local-.

A este período oscuro lo llamaron los historiadores "Micro Guerras de la Luna", por el papel que desempeñó el Akatsuki en todas ellas, además por ser pragmáticos ya que resultaba muy incómodo tener que aprenderse el nombre de cada guerra civil de cada país que apenas era más grande que un punto en un mapa de un libro de secundaria, mejor agruparlas todas bajo un mismo sentido general.

Después ocurrió el primer ataque 'abierto' de Akatsuki: el intento de secuestro del Kazekage. Fue exitoso, por supuesto –como cabría de esperarse de una organización conformada por criminales de profesión-. Lo arrancaron después de que uno solo de ellos destruyera la octava parte de la Aldea, de no ser porque el Kazekage, solo también, la defendió como pudo a costa de su chakra –acumular chakra en unos muñecos de barro para hacerlos explotar era más sencillo que gastar chakra continuamente para moldear la arena y manipularla-. Le arrancaron el demonio al Kazekage, y a pesar de que unos equipos de la Hoja fueron enviados específicamente para ayudarlo no se pudo, ni con la vida de Chiyo se pudo traerlo de vuelta. No había chakra suficiente y ella murió sobre el cuerpo del Jinchuuriki que creó por órdenes del Yondaime Kazekage.

Después de un período de inestabilidad de unos meses en el que unos y otros querían hacerse con el poder, con todo ese jaloneo y trepa que sube y sube que trepa se determinó que Temari sería la nueva Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena y se inició el proceso de reconstrucción y una cierta vuelta atrás porque los shinobis de Suna tuvieron que volverse sanguinarios otra vez para que no tomaran a su Aldea algo debilitada como un cero a la izquierda. Por supuesto, no pudieron ayudar a Konoha, teniendo problemas en la propia casa.

Iwa era la única Aldea a la que dejaban en paz de las cinco grandes. Ya sea porque de momento no quería meterse en problemas o que tenía un líder con una cabeza fría.

La que no estaba exenta de problemas era Kumo, con dos jinchuurikis. Después de la exitosa arremetida contra la Aldea a los de Akatsuki al parecer se le subieron mucho los humos a la cabeza y fueron a por Nii Yugito, que también fue una ataque exitoso y se embolsaron otro demonio y luego la arremetida directa contra el octavo jinchuuriki, que era hermano del Yondaime Raikage.

Al principio Konoha y Kumo se aliaron contra el Akatsuki para devastarlo, ocurriendo el campo de batalla en la Hierba –lo que les provocó un enorme conflicto ya que los kusa-nin fueron azuzados por esa Konan y sus malditas dotes de persuasión- y acabaron en conflicto con la Nube y la Hoja; aunque tiempo después se logró destruir a Akatsuki con mucha suerte y llegaron a una cierta paz débil con Kusa.

No se dieron tantos caídos como esperaban porque el octavo jinchuuriki –la Abeja Asesina- no sólo asumió la forma de su demonio sino que le dio pista libre para que le diera rienda suelta a sus instintos y ajusticiara a esos que habían apresado a sus hermanos. Misterio fue lo que le pasó a la estatua porque cuando la revisaron no había ningún demonio contenido, solo estaba Madara desmembrado envuelto en… arena, lo que le hacía especular a el de ocho colas que probablemente hubieran regresado todos al Infierno y que él y el Kyuubi –si es que aún se encontraba por ahí- eran los únicos pendejos que andaban en la tierra con un molesto contenedor.

Cuando parecía que el fin de la historia era el fin de Akatsuki resulta que la Niebla se encabronó –a falta de una mejor palabra- con la Hoja y con la Nube porque mataron a su Mizukage e iniciaron una guerra a la que la Lluvia se unió encantada ya que también le habían matado el líder –tontos Madara y Pein-. Después de seis meses en guerra continua que habían dejado exhaustas a la Konoha y Kumo que de alguna manera lograron defenderse de Kiri y Ame, hubo un corto período de paz de más o menos tres meses en comparación con los dos años que llevaban acumulados de guerra seguida que fue un respiro para habilitar lo más rápido posible genins a los equipos –los de esta generación de genins eran muy serios y fríos por todo lo que se esperaba de ellos-.

Durante este tiempo de paz tan corto, Kumo tuvo tiempo de reestructurarse y que salieran unas cuantas cosas a la luz, o mejor dicho, que se dieran cuenta de cosas que ya sabían pero que no habían mirado con suficiente detenimiento, como el pequeño gran pedazo de información que Konoha poseía sobre el Akatsuki y que se había negado a compartir –saber es poder, y saber algo que tu enemigo es más poder; y sepa Dios cómo llegó ese poder al haber de Kumo-, ¡y esa no era la manera de tratar a un aliado!; por que Kumo suspendió las relaciones diplomáticas con Konoha a lo que el país del relámpago protestó –lamentablemente las Aldeas son entidades independientes del gobierno al que sirven- porque quería estar en buenos términos con el Fuego y sus riquezas de carbón y mineral de hierro.

El Fuego no tuvo ningún problema porque inició relaciones con el Agua y sus aliados de la Hierba y la Lluvia, aunque Kusa y Ame no estaban exactamente entusiasmadas en relacionarse diplomáticamente con Konoha pero cedieron debido a la fuerza que ésta podría representar como aliada.

El señor feudal de Kaminari le increpó al Raikage y por un momento casi se inicia una guerra civil para que el gobierno central fuese desde Kumo y no desde Ten Kara Ochi (1), que era la capital; pero después renovaron los acuerdo con la promesa de salvoconductos para los shinobi en todas las provincias del reino –porque cada provincia era una suerte de estado federal que se reportaba al daimyo-.

Y van seis años y medio desde que Naruto se ha ido. Dos hasta la captura de y muerte de Gaara, otros dos hasta el cese de hostilidades con la Niebla y más o menos año y medio de hostilidades intestinas en Kaminari.

Sin embargo los shinobis no parecen estar mucho tiempo en paz porque cuando un equipo de genins de Konoha se alejó demasiado de la frontera con el país del Oso y se adentró en Kaminari pelearon contra un ANBU de ahí que propició las hostilidades otra vez entre la Nube y la Hoja –que motivo más tonto-, que eventualmente desembocó en una suerte de Guerra Fría en dónde no se hacía nada pero se estaba en Guerra y finalmente una guerra relámpago de tres días que culminó con un intento de asesinato a la Godaime Hokage y el envío de refuerzos de la Godaime Kazekage –gracias a Dios-.

Como las fuerzas de Kumo se vieron superadas numéricamente se hizo el llamado "Tratado de la Triple Entente", ya que las tres entidades más débiles –y también las consideradas las más poderosas irónicamente- firmaron a las puertas de la Torre Hokage, con sus respectivos representantes. La Kazekage, la Hokage y un embajador del Raikage –porque éste se hallaba muy ocupado con problemas en casa- y la paz volvió después de que Kumo pagara una suma –no podía ser una gran multa, no podía pagarla- por el daño del incendio a Konoha, que trajo pérdidas para la agricultura.

La Godaime Hokage renunció al puesto y el candidato más inmediato al puesto para Rokudaime fue un jounin fulano de tal llamado Kakashi ya que el candidato que debía ser mayor de edad a éstas alturas estaba muerto o algo así y el otro era un crío de catorce años.

La Kazekage y el Godaime se aliaron para hacer una coalición económica, dejando de lado a Kumo, que reanudó relaciones con Kiri; y levantaron aranceles y bajaron impuestos para atraer personas con dinero a las Aldeas porque no habían tantos recursos como antes ya que los shinobi estaban ocupados con la reconstrucción de las Aldeas y en fortificarse por si alguna guerra estallaba.

Sin embargo no ocurrió nada, y cuatro años más tarde, Suna y Konoha volvieron a seguir marcando la pauta del mundo shinobi.

* * *

Éste trabajo es tan aburrido. Extraño los tiempos pre-bélicos en los que las buenas misiones eran frecuentes y no había que esforzarse mucho para conseguir dinero. Debí haberme conseguido un marido cualquiera entre esos nuevos ricachones y vivir una vida más holgada, pero yo y mi estúpida vocación de medic-nin, de la que, ¡oh, cierto! ¡No ejerzo nada porque debo ayudar a misiones inútiles de proteger convoyes de dinero o notas bancarias o cosas así de los estúpidos banqueros que para acabar ni siquiera competen a mi área! Esto es simplemente genial…

Voy caminando con unos tablones al hombro de roble. ¡El roble sí pesa! Me los han puesto a cargar sólo porque doy unos golpes de miedo, pero eso no significa nada, o sea, lo único que hay que hacer es concentrar chakra en los puños y luego liberarlos cuando se da el golpe. Nada de misterio. Y mucho menos de súper fuerza –que es por eso mismo que estoy cargando los tablones-. Shizune-san dice que me dará clases para aprender a hacerlo con otras partes de mi cuerpo. Entre ella y Tsunade-sama perfeccionaron la dichosa técnica, pero Tsunade-sama dice que se siente muy vieja para andar destrozando cosas por allí para enseñarme.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hokage-sama. Que no se haya liado con Anko-sensei otra vez, bastante responsabilidad es que ya tengan un hijo.

-¡Ay! ¡Señorita tenga más cuidado! –me dice un transeúnte que va hacia Konoha por haberle golpeado un poco de andar distraída-.

Madera importada, pero es la mejor para una estructura. En la Primavera ya los hacen con vigas de metal, claro que ellos son pacifistas y tienen tecnología no bélica y todo eso… incluyendo una Aldea. Irónico.

Para esto fui a Kusa. Ah, en fin, viéndolo por el lado bueno hace un bonito día, un sol esplendoroso, mucha gente va a la Aldea lo que significa más negocio y una mejor ganancia para mí, no parece que vaya a llover… y eso que ya estamos en época de lluvia, mejor así.

Hay una gran cantidad de extranjeros curiosos. Me despejo la cara de mi cabello rosa, debería detenerme un momento para amarrármelo. Mejor lo hago, no quiero seguir sufriendo. Es lindo el sol, pero el calor es muy repudiable. No sé como se las arregla Kazekage-sama con sus cabellos hasta la cintura allá en Suna. Ya me da pena llamarla Temari.

Me recuesto a la sombra de un árbol a observar a la gente. Debo hacer esto más a menudo, de un momento a otro me voy a volver insensible por andar matando por ahí, sino sólo hay que ver cómo está Sasuke-kun. Dudo que se case. O tal vez se case, quién sabe. Un matrimonio arreglado.

Esto es entretenido. Hay muchas gentes de todos lados.

Hay un par que me llama la atención, son parecidísimos, con atuendo de la tierra, ¿qué andarán haciendo por aquí? Pensé que la Tierra tenía sus propios asuntos qué atender, aunque creo que estoy exagerando porque no hay nada de malo que la gente viaje.

Uno es alto, de cabello largo negro algo picoteado que se le ve bien y ojos negros y bastante pálido también, robusto y lleva unos pantalones blancos anchos que tienen un bordado dorado de diseños tribales y aves exóticas, sandalias de grueso cuero que se atan hasta los tobillos. Su camisa es larga, de diseños geométricos y contrastan los diseños tierra con el fondo azul, pero se ve bien y una especia de chaqueta de tela gruesa blanca encima y lleva una gran morral.

El otro parece el hijo. Es muy guapo. Me sonrojo. No se ve muy bien. Camina con la vista al piso apoyado en un bastón tallado, de cabello largo rubio y picoteado como el de su padre, moreno. Está tosiendo un poco. Lleva una larga túnica blanca de cuello alto que se cierra sesgada, con diseños superpuestos en gris y rojo y parece que lleva unos pantalones anchos como los de su papá. Y las mismas sandalias.

Si el rubio no tuviera la piel más joven y deslucida que la de su padre, yo juraría que sería al revés y que el otro sería su hijo. Parece bastante enfermo, y bastante feliz también. Se van acercando y poco a poco puedo oír su conversación.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes sed? –le pregunta preocupado el papá al hijo-.

-Estoy bien… Es más –le dice mirándolo con una gran sonrisa-, desde que entramos a esta región estoy mejor que nunca. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan bien! Espera a que le contemos a mamá…

-Sí, sí, tu madre se va a alegrar. Tal vez nos mudemos –le revuelve la cabeza-. Ya que estás viajando de negocios conmigo hay que ir a la punta del continente.

Él alza la cabeza. Me encojo de terror. No porque sus ojos estén sedientos de sangre –de hecho se ven muy amables y cariñosos- sino porque me recuerdan a los ojos de aquel zorro negro que vi años atrás. Hasta son del mismo color púrpura brillante, sin embargo…

Pasan al lado mío y no puedo menos que verlos alucinada. El hijo se detiene y el padre lo hace unos pasos más adelante. Me mira y se agacha, preocupado.

-¿Está bien, kunoichi-san? –me pregunta al mismo nivel que yo porque está en cuclillas-.

¿Cómo supo que era una kunoichi? Espera, me dan ganas de pegarme. ¡Claro que lo supo! A menos que hubiera dormido durante una roca los últimos cien años o algo así a éstas alturas debe saber que una persona con un protector pertenece a una Aldea, y el mío claramente tiene el símbolo de Konoha.

-¿Qué pasa? –refunfuña el padre enfadado-.

-Esta kunoichi no parece estar muy bien.

Finalmente despierto de mi trance y me sonrojo apenada por semejante actitud. Ahora que lo pienso, esos ojos ya no son tan terroríficos.

-Ah, no te preocupes –digo mientras me echo el fajo de tablones al hombro y sigo caminando-. Estoy en perfectas condiciones.

-Eso no era lo que parecía –dice el de pelo negro-.

-No hay problema, despreocúpense.

El rubio ríe y yo me sonrojo más. El de pelo negro al ver mi reacción también se echa a reír, y después se puso más serio.

-¿Quieres que cargue eso por ti?

-No se preocupe –digo nerviosa-, yo puedo. Sí total para la Aldea no falta tanto. Además usted ya viene un poco cargado –comento con pena respecto a las dos mochilas, que ya me había fijado mejor que no era una sino dos, que llevaba en la espalda-.

-Deja de ser tan quisquillosa –dijo con una sonrisa y quitándome el fajo y poniéndolo en uno de sus hombros dejando entrever una gran fuerza-, además yo soy un caballero. ¿O acaso una dama como usted va a dejar a un caballero sin trabajo?

No puedo menos que sonreír ante el comentario. Cuando el rubio iba a abrir la boca el de pelo negro le suelta un regaño enfadado que lo calla.

-Ni lo pienses, así está bien –el rubio sonríe un poco triste-.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me pregunta el pelinegro-.

-¡Ja! Yo sólo le digo si me dice su nombre.

-Kazama Arashi, mucho gusto.

-Kazama Hikari, encantado –dijo el rubio antes de que pueda contestar-.

-Haruno Sakura.

-Ah, Sakura. Cuando pienso en los botones de cerezo pienso en la brisa que los mueve y no puedo menos de comparar a tu sedoso cabello rosa con ellos –me dijce galantemente Hikari y yo me sonrojo-.

-Deja… de decir tonterías –casi no hallo voz para contestar-.

-¿Qué, no te gusta la literatura?

-¡No es eso! Sino que pienso que no es correcto que le andes coqueteando a cualquier mujer que ande por ahí.

-Y no estaba coqueteando. Sólo la estaba halagando –se ríe un poco-.

-Bueno, pues, gracias por el halago.

-No faltaba más.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué les trae por la Aldea?

-Somos talladores –me informa Arashi-. Venimos a ver, ya que hay tanto nuevos ricos, si hay alguien interesado por las tallas de lujo.

-¿Los dos?

-Sí, este cayado lo tallé yo mismo –dice Hikari orgulloso-.

-Es muy talentoso para las artes comenta orgulloso Arashi revolviéndole el pelo-.

Hikari se sonroja y le regaña.

-¡Papá! ¡No es para tanto!

-Bueno eso lo dices tú, pero yo digo que con razón cuando tu hijo puede esculpir, pintar, tallar, escribir y componer con maestría.

-¡¿En serio haces todo eso Hikari-san?!

-Bueno no es nada. Tienes que ocuparte con algo cuando no puedes salir mucho de casa –murmura algo triste-.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Estás muy enfermo? –digo, saltando a flote mi curiosidad médica-.

-Sí, éste ha sido mi viaje de negocios más largo hasta la fecha. Hikari quería venir, para variar y lo dejé aunque su madre estaba algo en contra. De paso aprovecho para ver qué le sienta bien y qué no.

-Al parecer éste clima húmedo me sienta muy bien –dice contento-.

Aunque en mi humilde opinión no parece que le sienta muy bien. Se ve enfermo y le es trabajoso caminar. Sin querer suelto un "no lo creo".

-Típico –dice enfadado el pelinegro-.

-Sakura-san –me explica dirigiéndole una mirada a su padre-, jamás había caminado tanto desde que tenía dieciséis.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, antes me cansaba muy rápido, y durante la primera parte del viaje papá me había tenido que cargar –se sonroja-.

Debe estar avergonzado. Y debe ser frustrante para un joven como él tener que depender tanto de sus padres. Es decir, yo tengo mi propio apartamento.

-¿Qué enfermedad tienes?

-No se sabe –interviene Arashi, con la mirada más suave ya-. Se la ha pasado de doctor en doctor y nada. Al principio estaba estable pero empezó a empeorar a eso de los quince y le daban desmayos y esas cosas. Permanecía en cama por mucho rato y luego empezó el cansancio.

-Ah sí, el cansancio. Al principio parecía normal y me recetaron vitaminas, pero…

-Empeoró. Por eso no podías caminar, ¿no? Estabas demasiado cansado para hacerlo, y aunque lo hicieras no podías por mucho tiempo.

-¡Es frustrante! -suspira-. En fin, parece una Aldea muy animada.

-Siempre ha sido así.

-Bueno, entonces habrán muchos clientes.

Sonrío cuando los miro. Ya quisieran todos tener una relación padre-hijo así. Seguimos caminando, la brisa está fresca y me siento más animada que de costumbre. En parte supongo que tendrá algo que ver el que no tenga que cargar esos feos tablones que me machucaban la espalda. En verdad tendría que ponerme a demandar mejores misiones, no puedo seguir así.

El camino polvoriento ya no se me antoja tan polvoriento. Eso o tiendo a exagerar todo cuando estoy de malas.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la Aldea me despido, doy las gracias y agarro los tablones y me dirijo a uno de los numerosos sitios de construcción en dónde me dan mi paga y me voy a la oficina del Hokage, no sin antes de pasar por mi casa a cambiarme.

Mucho mejor. Tengo una polera blanca de manga tres cuartos y un bolero negro encima y pantalones de mezclilla.

Camino en vez de saltar, ropa tan bonita y de tan buen corte no puede ser arruinada saltando por los tejados. Cuando llego a la oficina de Hokage-sama no me sorprende que tenga estanterías llenas de libros y gruesos rollos y folios con los reportes de las misiones y diversos informes de cómo va la Aldea. Allí está, aún con la máscara tapándole la mitad de la cara y leyendo un libro sobre porno— ¿la pubertad? Lo que le hace la paternidad a la gente… ¡Pero si el crío tiene como cuatro años!

En fin, leí mal. Ya me estaba alterando. Era una de esas novelas pervertidas de siempre a la que no le puedo leer el título porque está algo emborronado de tanto cargarlo por ahí pero veo la 'M' perfectamente clara en una esquinita.

-Hokage-sama, misión cumplida.

-Ah, Sakura, buenas tardes, ¿cómo te ha ido? Ni te había notado entrar… -dice con aire distraído-.

Sí, claro. Y a mi me tiembla una ceja por la flagrante mentira. Si yo vi como se le tensaban los hombros tan rápido como se le distendieron al entrar yo y sentir mi presencia. A otro perro con ese hueso.

-Pues bastante bien. Pero, ¿no me podrías mandar unas misiones más soportables, por así decirlo?

Suspira. Bueno, al parecer a él tampoco le hace gracia tener que mandar misiones aburridas. Tiene su lógica ya que tiene que leer los reportes, aunque no creo que los leerá todos porque son demasiados pero alguna miradita encima les tiene que echar ya que es el Hokage.

-No hemos tenido muchas misiones, además buena parte de los shinobi de esta Aldea tienen alguna manera de enterarse de las mejores misiones y llegan aquí no sé cómo.

Pues yo si tengo idea. Un par de sobornos para escapar de la monotonía no me suenan tan mal… Me lo voy a pensar.

-¡Pues no es justo! Y uno aquí haciendo lo que le toca y esa gente se entera de cualquier modo…

-Pues sí, se llegan peleando y tan certeros que empiezo a pensar que es cosa de esos adivinos ambulantes.

-Ay, ¿no va a creer usted en esas patrañas?

-Pues, ¿quién sabe, eh?

-Y aún no me has contado tu día. Y no me llames Hokage-sama. Al Yondaime yo le llamaba aún Minato-sensei.

-Pues ése será usted, yo seré respetuosa.

-¡Quién las entiende!

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Cómo me molestan esos comentarios misóginos! Me pregunto cómo Anko-sensei lo soporta… Ah, ya me acordé. Ella es feminista. Y vaya feminista que ahora quiere quedarse en la casa. Suspiro. ¡Quién las entiende!

-Bueno, si tanto quiere saber, pues todo andaba bastante bien, regular si cabe decirlo… Pero para eso le hago mejor un informe, ¿no?

-¡Ni hablar! ¿No ves todos los folios que me llegan?

-Si se refiere a esos reportes de una página, pues vaya folios.

-Oye Sakura, no te burles, ¿Qué no que tú dijiste que eras respetuosa? Déjate de insolencias –pero no me regañas, lo dices divertido-.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues si conociste a alguien, ya sabes, para no andar tan amargada…

-¡Quién dijo que ando amargada! –y me ignoras olímpicamente-.

-…Un chico o algo así, no me molestaría que fuese una chica, eso sí, muy guapa para una que fueran bonita pareja –y lo dices tan tranquilo, me dan ganas de darte un puñete-, porque estás muy guapa para tirar tu vida por la borda con alguien que no sirva para nada.

Me decido a molestar un poco. Después de todo quiero ver como se descoloca éste.

-Pues a decir verdad –comento como quién no quiere la cosa, despejándome de la cara el cabello que me llega hasta la mitad de los pechos y la mano en la cintura-, sí he conocido a alguien.

Descansas la mejilla en tu mano, claramente interesado. No sé por qué, pero da mucha risa verte así tan apacible.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es?

-Pues es alto, rubi—.

La puerta se abre rápida y silenciosamente por un pelinegro muy alto y de afables ojos negros que enseguida se colora un poco.

-Perdone Hokage-sama, los guardias me dijeron que estaba libre y—.

-¿Arashi-san?

-Ah, Sakura-san…

-¿Qué, se conocen? –dice ora apuntándome a mí, ora apuntando a Arashi-san-.

-Ah, sí, es un tallador que conocí camino acá –digo algo irritada-.

-Interesante. ¿Y porque venías a mi oficina? –cuando Arashi-san iba a hablar le interrumpe-. ¿Eres de Tsuchi, cierto? ¿Qué parte?

-Soy de Mori to Iwa no ma (2), de la región tropical. Si fuera del norte desértico no pudiera ser tallador –bromea un poco-.

Hokage-sama ríe, pero no dice nada. Parece que está analizando a Arashi-san. Tiene una expresión diferente en los ojos, casi de… tristeza. Pero Arashi-san está en otro asunto, y bajo el brazo saca una carpeta con cierta información que se adelanta a darle a Hokage-sama.

-Por lo que veo, no están aquí de paso.

-Teóricamente, Hokage-sama, estamos de paso. Sin embargo nos vamos a quedar más allá del límite de dos semanas por ser un lugar próspero para hacer algo de negocios.

-Y entonces solicitan una…

-Una visa temporal de residente por tres meses, si es posible Hokage-sama.

-Déjelo allí –señala un lugar en su escritorio-.

Arashi-san estaba muy sereno, al parecer ya tenía experiencia tratando a éste tipo de personas. Entiendo por qué Arashi-san había escogido hablar con Hokage-sama primero, era lo políticamente correcto. Venía de una tierra tan distante, era poco creíble que viniese hasta acá para hacer negocios. Y bien sabido Iwa era rival de Konoha.

-Los trámites empezarán en breve, por eso no se preocupe. Pásese mañana por migración.

-Sí –ya se iba, pero la voz de Hokage-sama le detiene-.

-Por cierto, me llama la atención que no fueras a Suna, ya que geográficamente se encuentra más cercano a Tsuchi y también es un lugar muy próspero –hojea un poco los documentos-. ¿Y eso?

Los dejó sobre la mesa, la carpeta abierta y algo aburrido.

-El camino a la Arena es muy largo y difícil.

-Me han dicho que el tramo por esos lares no lo es tanto.

-Si bien es cierto que hay una ruta de oasis hasta Suna por casualidades de la vida, no estábamos en condiciones, mi hijo y yo, en ir por esa ruta.

-Qué raro, si los dos se ven perfectamente bien.

Frunce el ceño. No entiendo por qué de pronto se puso taciturno, y ya Arashi-san se está tenso. No es ese tipo de tenso que oculta algo sino el tipo de tenso que no quiere que se le pregunte más porque son temas que le disgustan. Además, Hikari-san no pudo haber atravesado ni en un millón de años el desierto. Sé de lo que hablo. Incluso cuando él mismo asegura que está muy sano, se ve deteriorado físicamente.

-Hokage-sama –le regaño-. Es suficiente. Yo escoltaré a este hombre. Puedo dar fe que cualquiera razón que diga éste hombre es válida. Además le recomiendo que vea el cuello del hijo de este buen hombre.

Vuelve a abrir el expediente y alza una ceja sorprendido. ¡Puedes ser todo lo Hokage que tu quieras Kakashi-sensei pero no me ganas en medicina! El cuello de Hikari se ve débil. No está robusto, como corresponde a alguien de ese tamaño. Se le notan demasiado los músculos. Es el cuello de una persona enferma. Se ve algo mejor que el de una anoréxica pero eso no significa que esté bien.

Saco a Arashi-san a empujones, ni le doy tiempo a que se recupere un poco de la impresión. Cuando ya estamos afuera se decide a preguntarme.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el cuello?

-¿Pues ha visto el cuello de esas modelos mal alimentadas?

-Pues no. ¿Quién se fija en eso? –me lo dice con una sonrisa burlona, tiene un punto a su favor-.

-Bueno, aparte de la forma en que se camina, en las fotos uno siempre sale mejor de lo que se ve. Al menos si uno es fotogénico. Hikari es bastante reído, seguro que es fotogénico, así que salió bien de cara, pero su cuerpo no oculta todo lo demás. Y además supongo que la foto que se da en los formularios es la tamaño carnet porque lo que cuenta es la cara.

-Así es.

-Bueno, lo único visible sería su delgado cuello. Y además, cualquier shinobi, ya sea ninja o kunoichi, se hubiera dado cuenta que tiene dos incisiones aquí –señalo una diagonal debajo de mi oreja-. Es una herida suturada así que es una operación. Significa que tuvo tratamiento médico.

Sí, en el breve lapso que Kakashi había dejado la carpeta abierta con los expedientes encima de la mesa yo había podido captar todo eso. Bueno, sino no sería una buena kunoichi.

-¿Y Hikari-san?

-Está dormido en el hotel. Está muy bien gracias.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Sí, estaba cansado después del viaje.

-Ah –un silencio extraño cae entre los dos-. Bueno, me alegro que esté bien.

-Sí… si no es molestia, ¿quieres venir al hotel a tomarnos un té? –me dice amigablemente-.

Me agrada este señor. Es muy hogareño. Y es amistoso y amigable. Me alegro que Hikari tenga un papá como él. Asiento, porque no tengo muchas ganas que digamos de llegar a mi apartamento solitario y lo sigo por las calles.

El hotel no es lujoso, pero es muy limpio y acogedor. Supongo que va perfectamente con esta familia. Subimos hasta la habitación 205 en la tercera planta, que es bastante amplia. Está de rojo pálido y hay una pequeña sala, una pequeña cocina, y tres puertas. Supongo que una es el baño y las otras dos son cuartos. También hay una planta de romero que le da un agradable aroma al ambiente. Tal parece que es un apartahotel porque hay de todo para que la persona esté por su cuenta.

Cuando entra cuelga en un perchero soso la chaqueta de tela gruesa blanca y entonces es que me doy cuenta cuán ancha su espalda es. Está sudado, seguramente de cargar las morrales y los tablones de madera. Me sonríe un poco y me indica la mesa para que me siente.

Se va a la cocina y agarra una marmita cobriza en la que calentar el agua y la pone al fuego y saca un tubérculo de una botellita que deben ser nativos de su región pues jamás había visto que usaran una raíz (3) para hacer té, que echa dentro de la marmita para que se cueza, aunque no tengo ni idea de a qué sabrá el té.

Mientras la marmita hierve y empieza a salir un olor delicioso él vuelve y se sienta enfrente de mí en la mesa para cuatro. Intenta empezar, aunque algo infructuoso, una conversación. De todas maneras me esfuerzo por hablar, es mala educación quedarse con la boca cerrada cuando te han abierto las puertas de la 'casa'.

-Así que ese es su Hokage –comenta un poco riéndose, seguramente se acuerda de la máscara que le cubre la mitad de la cara-. Pues algo excéntrico, ¿no?

Me tomo mi tiempo para responder. De Hokage-sama pienso muchas cosas y no todas son buenas pero tampoco puedo ir ventilando todo lo que yo pienso con cualquier extraño que provenga de un país en términos diplomáticos difíciles con Konoha; aunque tengo que admitir que con Arashi-san es fácil de hablar.

-Excéntrico, sí un poco, pero es muy fuerte.

-Me alegro –sonríe un poco nervioso-.

-¡Pero no todo es malo! –me apresuro a corregir-.

-Vaya, no sabía que fuese un tirano –me comenta con una sonrisa en los labios-.

He metido la pata. ¡Obviamente me está diciendo que en ningún momento dijo que era malo! Sólo que lo hallaba un poco… raro. Yo también, pero si no Hokage-sama no sería el Kakashi-sensei que siempre he conocido.

-Claro que no es un tirano, si no lo hubiéramos depuesto.

-Bueno, sólo si alguien se atreve a decirle sus cuatro verdades en la cara.

Es mi turno para reír. En verdad es muy fácil hablar con Arashi-san.

-Bueno, tienes razón –digo acordándome del Yondaime Kazekage-.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos y justo en ese instante la marmita empezó a pitar avisando que ya el té estaba listo. El va y la agarra del asa con un paño de cocina pues se ve que está caliente ya la cuela con un paño vertiendo todo el líquido en una tetera de porcelana; y después lo vierte rapidito en dos vasos de vidrio de esos para bebidas calientes. Trae todo a la mesa de madera clara en una bandejita de plástico –tetera y vasos-.

-Ya está, bébelo.

Miro con desconfianza ese té caliente de color parduzco de olor penetrante. No se ve muy apetitoso, pero Arashi-san se bebé de un tirón todo el contenido de su vaso y se sirve más. Bueno, yo pruebo un poco mi té de raíz. Hago una mueca, ¡sabe horripilante!

-Al principio es amargo, ¿no?

-Bastante –digo aún con ese sabor en la boca-.

-Allá en Tsuchi todos tomamos té de esto. Es reconfortante y tiene muchas propiedades buenas para la salud.

-¿Ah, sí?

Me ha dado en el clavo, es justo lo que necesito para interesarme. Siempre se dice muchas cosas de la sabiduría popular pero Tsunade-sama siempre dice que dónde el río suena agua lleva, así que me gustaría investigar esa raíz. Tal vez Arashi-san sea tan amable de dejarme un poco.

-Y dice que previene las arrugas.

Ya está. Me lo tomo de un tirón. Él ríe. La verdad es que a veces sí soy vanidosa. Esto me hace pensar en otra cosa.

-¿O sea que su esposa lo toma mucho?

-No tengo esposa.

Eso él lo suelta como si tal cosa, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal. ¿Y si he dicho algo que le ha hecho recordar algo que no quiere?

-Ah. Oh, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que cuando escuché a Hikari-san cuando ustedes venían y yo estaba descansando a un lado del camino –qué vidajena me siento, Dios- el mencionó algo sobre que su mamá se iba a poner contenta –por alguna razón que desconozco me está mirando con cara de risa-.

-Ay Sakura. El hecho de que no tenga esposa no significa que se me halla muerto o algo por el estilo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, vivimos juntos. No estamos casados.

-¿Y eso? –rayos, no puedo evitar meter mi nariz en los asuntos de los demás-.

Él no parece enfadado. Supongo que ya debe estar acostumbrado a esa clase de preguntas incómodas.

-Simplemente ella no quería casarse. Pero de una manera u otra sí estamos casados.

Me muestra su brazo derecho corriéndose la manga de tela azul con esos diseños que tanto me fascinaban hasta el codo y lo sostiene frente a mí verticalmente. Veo que está todo tatuado hasta antes de la muñeca con una serie de kanjis y luego se indica un nombre de mujer escrito con kanjis más grandes en todo el brazo. Pone "Kanna". Los otros, que forman un círculo alrededor dicen "a mi muy leal pareja y compañera de mi vida, que esté siempre en las buenas y en las malas".

-En realidad Kanna no es su nombre, ¿sabes?

-¿Y entonces por qué se lo tatuó?

-Es como le gusta que le llamen. Dice que le sienta mejor que el que ella tiene, así que es el que me tatué. Ella tiene un tatuaje exactamente igual, sólo que con mi nombre en su brazo.

-Vaya.

-No todos los tatuajes son iguales –dice aclarándome una duda que tenía en la punta de la lengua-. En Tsuchi no tenemos celebraciones grandes así de bodas y eso. Eso viene de los tiempos antiguos. Como casi todo el país es medio desértico entonces no hay muchos alimentos para grandes celebraciones así que los tatuajes se usan para marcar las bodas y cosas así, y una pequeña ceremonia con comida que vendría a ser la boda en sí. Por eso –se empieza a reír- te tienes que pensar muy bien si te quieres casar con esa persona o no porque ésta cosa duele como un loco porque para que sea válido porque se hace de la manera tradicional.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Bueno –puso la manga en su lugar y a medida que habla que va explicando haciendo gestos con la mano-, te hacen el patrón a tinta china que se borra con agua y siguiendo ese patrón se perfora la piel con unos punzones hasta que te sacan sangre y te ponen la tinta permanente con otro punzón surcando las heridas, que son bastante profundas.

-Suena horrible –dije tratando de imaginarme eso en la cabeza-.

-Lo es. En fin, el punzón con que se hace eso es hueco y tiene un recipiente encima que contiene la tinta y así se deja la tinta lo más profundo posible de la piel para que la colore.

-¿Y por qué tan doloroso?

-Porque es a la usanza antigua.

-Ah, ya. Por cierto, ¿no que ustedes no estaban casados?

-Pues, ¿no prestaste atención? La verdad sea dicha, la juventud de hoy… –con una mano cubre una parte de su cara-.

El comentario ni me inmuta. Las personas más viejas siempre tienden a decir esa clase de cosas, de hecho, ya me había atrapado un par de veces a punto de decir eso cada vez que Konohamaru me gasta una broma.

-En fin, la boda en sí es la celebración y ella no quería una. No le gustan las cosas que causen revuelo ni que armen escándalo. Así, las únicas fiestas que hemos hecho son los cumpleaños de Hikari entre los otros niños.

Se lleva las manos a una costura que no había notado y saca su billetera y se queda mirando embelesado algo. Cuando nota mi mirada curiosa me la pasa y me sonroja que haya notado eso pero la acepto y miro que tiene dos fotos ahí, que parecen deslucidas y viejas.

En la primera hay una mujer muy hermosa, de piel blanquísima como él, con el cabello rojo vino claro –me atrevería a decir que granate-, que se cubría un poco de la vergüenza de la foto y que tenía unos bonitos ojos dorados. Me detengo por un momento, esos ojos me recuerdan a otros más grandes, más fieros y terroríficos, pero la mirada amable y la sensación calma que me transmiten los ojos de esta mujer aplacan mis recuerdos rápidamente. Es muy hermosa. Lleva una ropa extraña, solo le puedo ver hasta los hombros, pero lleva una blusa que se amarra en el cuello sin hombros y sobre uno de los hombros hay un trozo de tela con diseños que parece que continúa.

En la otra hay un niño. Es Hikari, pero esta vez tiene el pelo hasta los hombros y está de cuerpo entero. Me mira con esos ojazos tan bonitos morados. Está vestido de verde oscuro. La camisa tiene un cuello alto, y en la mitad de la camisa desde el cuello hasta el borde bordado con hilo dorado, hay una franja algo ancha de diseños de dragones que es donde se abrochan los botones. El pantalón es azul oscuro, y también lleva una tela sobre el hombro como la mamá y parece saludando a alguien muy contento. Qué bonito.

-¡Qué ternura! –no puedo evitar exclamar-.

-Así era.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra? –me sirvo más té y me lo tomo de un trago para no sentir su amargor-.

-Pues está bien, ahí, durmiendo en su cuarto –me señala una puerta-.

Miro hacia allá preocupada.

-Si quieres puedes entrar.

Me sonrojo, pero de la vergüenza de que sea tan transparente. ¡Un shinobi no debe ser tan transparente! En fin, me acerco y entro a la puerta de la derecha.

La abro. Está durmiendo, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo la respiración agitada y tapado. Me acerco y le pongo la mano sobre la frente. La retiro rápidamente; está ardiendo en fiebre. Arashi-san entra para acompañarme y no puedo evitar referirle la situación.

-tiene mucha fiebre, hay que ponerle un paño con agua fría.

-Descuida, ya se le pasará. Se tomó la medicina antes de que me fuera adónde el Hokage y a veces le dan fiebres así. Cuando se toma la medicina se van rápido. Apenas le debe haber comenzado.

-Bueno, pero al menos hay que ponerle el paño.

-No, mejor destapémoslo –va a quitarle la sábana pero yo se lo impido-.

-Tiene que sudar la fiebre.

-Se va a deshidratar. Como vivimos en un clima caliente sudamos mucho. No es bueno.

Le concedo la razón. Después de todo hay que tomar ciertas cosas en cuenta. Y yo normalmente atiendo a gente local, no a personas que vienen después de un largo viaje. Vamos a la salita y él me abre la puerta porque se va haciendo de noche, y la verdad es que ya es hora de que vaya a casa.

-Un gusto conversar contigo Sakura-chan –me dice Arashi-san-.

-Igualmente y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –me dice sin yo casi poder escucharlo porque ya estoy a un tejado de distancia-.

Veo como sacude la cabeza y va a dentro. Fue bonito conocerlos.

* * *

(1) Caído del Cielo. Un intento algo inútil de la autora de hacer alusión a la naturaleza de la nación del Relámpago.

(2) Entre bosques y Rocas. 'Supuestamente' la Aldea de Arashi y Hikari está en una zona de transición geográfica entre la sabana de grandes formaciones rocosas que predomina –según yo- en gran parte de la Tierra y la selva del sur-sureste del país.

(3) La raíz es ginseng, una raíz china con muchas propiedades medicinales, que supuestamente no se conoce por el poco comercio que hay entre la tierra y el Fuego. Por eso la llegada de Arashi y Hikari es tan inusual.

* * *

**Rincón de la Autora**

Mi computadora no estiró la pata nada, simplemente que la caja de poder tenía una capacidad menor a la que el disco duro requería. Menudo susto me di yo, pero por suerte nada grave.

Ahora, pasando a lo importante, el capítulo, admito que éste salto en el tiempo es bastante radical para lo que suelo escribir. Es decir, me salté _diez_ años, no debo volver a repetir algo como esto; aunque para eso me inventé una cronología para ayudarlos, a ustedes y a mí, sobre lo que pasó durante todo ese tiempo. Si tienen alguna duda sobre el desarrollo de la historia que no tenga que ver con la cronología detallada al comienzo del capítulo les informó que se irá revelando más adelante. Por el contrario, si tienen alguna duda referente a la cronología que está detallada al comienzo del capítulo con gusto se las aclaro.

No pienso que Kakashi es un jounin fulano de tal, lo que pasa es que quería que esa cronología parecieran apuntes descuidados en una agenda, por eso el desorden.

Una de las partes más difíciles de este capítulo fue plantearme que quería escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Sakura, que es más de la mitad del capítulo. Es que Kishimoto no dice como ha progresado Sakura, pero no lo que realmente pasa por la cabeza de ella, a diferencia de lo que pasa con Naruto y Sasuke, aparte del hecho que ambos son bastante predecibles.

No sé si les gusten los personajes de Kazama Arashi y Kazama Hikari, pero no importa, los necesito en mi historia. No sé porque elegí la profesión de talladores para ellos, pero ya se queda así. Aunque tendré que investigar un montón, eso sí. Por cierto, elegí el nombre de Kazama Arashi porque fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando tuve que ponerle nombre y apellido al papá de Hikari, no porque éstos tengan alguna relación con Naruto o algo asi (¿o no?). Hago esta aclaración porque para los que han seguido el debate del fándom sobre el Yondaime saben que el nombre más aceptado fue el de Kazama Arashi que era lo que supuestamente decía el espacio anterior al nombre de Naruto en el contrato de invocación con las ranas.

Otra cosa bastante difícil fue la de ponerle otra cultura diferente ya que venían de Tsuchi, ya que Kishimoto había hecho lo propio con el Viento cuando decidió que llevarían vestimentas típicas de beduinos y tuaregs. Al principio sólo les iba a dar ropa diferente y ya, pero luego me acordé de las clases de geografía en las que mencionaban que la evolución cultural de los seres humanos está condicionada por el ambiente y me hice la pregunta: ¿qué clase de costumbres tendrían unas personas que viven en la sabana rocosa, dónde es muy difícil cultivar y obtener agua? Y eso me ayudó bastante.

Por cierto, en este capítulo me acompañaron las siguientes canciones:

_Farewell song_ (album Ornithopter de AIR, la novela visual de Visual Key, que también es el ending del anime AIR basado en la novela visaul de Key)

_Macare__na_ (Los del Río)

Sí, ya sé que la _Macarena_ es más vieja que la sarna, pero de todas maneras. Me acordé que existía y la busqué por Youtube y la puse hasta que lo terminé porque con _Farewell song_ lo dejé hasat como la mitad. Bueno, ya son las 10:00 así que me voy.


	5. Los demás

**Capítulo V**

_**Los demás

* * *

**_

¡Hola! Lamento haberme perdido por tanto tiempo, la escuela me estaba dando unos dolores de cabeza y más aún que participo en las eliminatorias para las Olimpiadas de Matemáticas.

Bueno; nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto pero como me da pereza corregir:

* * *

_**Fe de Errata**_

En el capítulo anterior en la comprimida historia del mundo shinobi se cita que Temari es la Godaime Kazekage. Temari NO es la Godaime Kazekage; es la Rokudaime Kazekage. El Godaime era Gaara (que en este fanfic q. e. p. d.).

* * *

Ahora los reviews.

_**j**__**oaco-kun**__: No siento que me haya influenciado en historia antigua; pero tal vez mis clases de historia tengan algo qué ver. Aunque es en el capítulo después del próximo (uy, que enredado). Bueno, en el capítulo «¿Quién eres?» se solucionarán dudas. Que te vaya bien._

_**teddy666**__: Parece que me conoces bastante bien. Sí, tienes razón y por cierto ya te entendí el otro comentario que hiciste hace rato. Ese que no sabías que Inuzuka prestó los perros. Pues, no me molesté en ponerle nombre; supongo que fue un anónimo ¿no? En fin; eso de porqué está tan enfermo se solucionará en el penúltimo capítulo (sí, es el fanfic que tengo mejor planeado). Y por enésima vez, no te preocupes de las faltas ortográficas que eso le pasa a cualquiera._

_***-_shinofan-***__: Ah, pos para eso debes seguir la historia hasta el final. Y no sé, pregúntale a __**teddy666**__ cuándo aparece porque el sí sabe (XD). Gracias por decir que mi historia está muy interesante. Y sí es un NaruHina (mantente atenta al próximo capítulo). Un saludo._

**Capítulo**: 23 páginas

**Fanfiction**: 59 páginas

* * *

—¿Me hablas en serio, Sakura?­­

—Yo siempre hablo en serio —farfulla algo molesta de brazos cruzados la aludida—.

Sakura —que en esta ocasión llevaba una camisa de tiritas con un diseño de unas flores— charlaba muy animada con Tenten, que siempre iba seria. Vestía de pantalones de mezclilla oscura y una camiseta manga corta blanca ajustada con un bolerito sencillo negro encima —ella, siempre tan seria como siempre.

Ya más madura, Sakura se había dejado de hablar un poco con Ino —que parecía se llevaba de maravilla con Hinata —y hablaba mucho con Tenten. Tenten siempre había sido madura, seria; todo un modelo de mujer. Qué raro que no tuviera novio a estas alturas.

Caminaban por una concurrida calle de múltiples letreros de hoteles y se dirigían a uno modesto, de poca monta. Muy limpio y aseado, eso sí. Detrás de un sencillo mostrador estaba un señor de lentes y ropa modesta, algo aburrido, haciendo el registro contable del mes para no tener atrasos y verificando el libro de huéspedes. No se preocupaba mucho de tener mucamas porque era un aparta-hotel y se supone que los clientes se deben sentir como en casa.

Escuchó un crujido de un tablón muy ruidoso de la entrada y vio a dos atractivas chicas entrar a su modesto hotel. La de pelo rosado se le hacía vagamente familiar, por alguna razón en particular que no podía dilucidar.

—¿Y aquí es? —preguntó algo insegura la de pelo chocolate—.

—Claro que sí, no cometería un error tan garrafal —le replicó la otra— ¿Acaso me crees bruta? —inquirió mostrándole el puño—.

—De ninguna manera —dijo inquieta por el súbito despliegue de violencia por parte de su compañera, moviendo las manos como disculpándose bastante rápido—.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces?

Hizo un puchero. La verdad sea dicha, algunas costumbres no se olvidan.

—Nada, nada.

Sakura volteó a ver al recepcionista bajito de lentes.

—Queríamos saber si los Kazama, de la 205 están aquí.

El señor pulió sus lentes un poco, con mucha parsimonia; antes de mirarla directamente y revisar debajo del mostrador por alguna cosa.

—¿Los Kazama?

Salió de debajo del mostrador ovalado con cara aburrida, con expediente en mano y lo abrió lentamente. Tal vez demasiado lento para un simple cartapacio amarillo desgastado —donde, por la manera en que lo observaba con atención, estaban los registros de huéspedes—.

—No, no se encuentran, salieron esta mañana y aún no han vuelto. ¿Desea que les deje algún recado?

—No, no gracias —comentó Sakura algo triste—. Ya veré por mi cuenta; no se preocupe. Es usted muy amable.

El recepcionista —y dueño, aunque no lo supieran— asintió despacio con la cabeza y otra vez se escuchó el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta.

—¡Vaya Sakura! —exclamó Tenten de pronto—.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Que al fin has encontrado a ese alguien, no más.

—Déjate de tonteras —movió la mano, desechando el tema pero aún con el sonrojo— , eres de lo peor.

—Por eso me quieres tanto —rió—.

Sakura aún seguía sonrojada y enfadada. Le negó la mirada a Tenten, infantil, haciendo un puchero, que a su edad no lo debería estar haciendo. Sabía exactamente por qué Tenten le estaba fregando la paciencia. Era por Hikari.

No lo había visto en días pero era de lo único que se pasó hablando con Tenten, y, después de mucha tenacidad de parte de Tenten, había accedido a presentárselo. La había impresionado mucho. Y además porque decía 'guapo' cada vez que lo mencionaba. Ella no tenía ningún interés en Hikari, pero cuando un chico es guapo es una cualidad que difícilmente se deja de notar —especialmente porque todo en esta vida te entra por los ojos— por lo que siempre que lo mencionaba, mencionaba también lo guapo que era, como cualquier chica admiradora lo haría.

Y claro, si se parecía tano al papá, era un requisito que tenía que ser guapo porque Arashi-san era guapo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer ya que estamos libres? —sugirió Tenten—.

—No, le prometí a mi mamá que le ayudaría con unos quehaceres.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué pena! Supongo que comeré yo sola —suspiró—.

Ya se iba sin siquiera despedirse. Sakura lo aceptó. Así era Tenten y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Sakura y Tenten iban yendo cada una por su lado y Sakura decidió ir a un puesto de ramen porque se le antojó mientras Tenten se dirigía a la Calle Mayor. Ordenó un ramen de puerco y se sentó a ver a los transeúntes y a tratar de detectar un sospechoso, como Asuma siempre sugería. Siempre decía que un buen shinobi era el que era capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias y que ella debía ser capaz de distinguir a los espías de los forasteros —el otro día habían atrapado a un nuke-nin infiltrado gracias a Kurenai que siempre seguía los consejos de Asuma—, y un poco de práctica no le venía nada mal.

Se movió un poco. El asiento suyo era algo incómodo porque no se había fijado que el cojín morado estaba roto y ahora le picaban las nalgas —con perdón—, así que se removía inquieta en su puesto. Bostezó, tenía algo de sueño —todo este tiempo era la amable compañía de Tenten la que la mantenía despierta—, sin embargo, no se iba a dejar ganar del sueño. Algo llamó su atención. Alguien caminaba trabajosamente por la calle con un bastón apresurado, y llevaba una bolsa colgada al hombro.

Cuando se fijó mejor, era Hikari. ¡Hablando del Rey de Roma! Se plantó delante de él y casi se choca con ella.

—Ah, Sakura-san, ¡hola! —le dijo despreocupadamente—. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

—Pues, bien.

Sakura miró con interés la carga que llevaba.

—¡Oh! ¿Ésto? —señaló con el pulgar la bolsa vacía—. No es nada, sino que tengo que traerme unas herramientas porque andamos trabajando y se nos quedaron algunas cosas.

—Entiendo, no te puedes entretener —de pronto se acordó de algo y estrelló su puño contra la palma de la mano—. ¡Tenten! Espera aquí.

—Eh, sí— sin embargo ya Sakura se había ido saltando, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca—. Qué remedio —se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. La verdad es que estos shinobi…

Dejó la frase en el aire y para no quedarse pasmado en medio de la calle como un idiota, y entró al hotel para buscar las cosas que se supone había venido a buscar por encargo de su padre. Y para no asolearse con ese sol tan tremendo.

Por su parte Sakura estaba saltando. Sabía que Tenten se dirigiría a la parte norte de la Calle Mayor porque allí estaban los restaurantes —que estaban cerca de los hoteles y por eso siempre era muy concurrida, especialmente por extranjeros— dónde vendían toda clase de comida riquísima. Claro que, como todo, tenía sus cosillas a favor y en contra.

Como había tantos turistas siempre había algo de basura en la calle y a veces el olor no era muy halagador, y a veces había borrachos porque no estaba muy lejos de las zonas rojas. Increíble que hubiesen esa clase de lugares en una Aldea pero a medida que crecían era inevitable porque ya no se podía coordinar tan bien. Recordaba cuando no había nada de eso…

Divisó a Tenten entrando en un restaurante con comida típica del País del Viento, que con tanto tratado y movimiento cultural la gente quería sentirse como en casa cuando venía a Konoha. Y sí que era buena comida esa… Y Tenten que era amante de la buena comida…

—¡Tenten!

La castaña viró la cabeza tan rápido que sintió como el cuello le traqueaba por la velocidad. ¿No tenia ella cosas qué hacer? ¿No había rechazado ella su amble invitación?

Sin embargo, movió la cabeza y desechó la idea.

—¿Y bien?

—Ey, ¿te acuerdas de la persona de que te comentaba?

—Sí, ¿y?

—¡Ven! —la tomó violentamente de la mano—.

Se la llevó y, aunque al comienzo la arrastraba, Tenten no tardó en componerse. ¡No en vano era avispada! Cuando llegaron a cierto punto enfrente del establecimiento de ramen de toda la vida —en donde Sakura siempre comía cuando se le antojaba ramen—, que supuestamente tenía el mejor ramen de toda la Aldea —lo que era ella, no notaba la diferencia—. Miró para todos lados hasta que ubicó la cosa que le quería mostrar. Tal vez era un perrito abandonado otra vez.

—¡Hikari-san!

«¡Sakura-san!», le devolvió un joven rubio pelilargo, radiante sonrisa en los labios y cargando unas cosas en una bolsa sucia marrón que parecía áspera, como de sayal. Al verlo no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. ¿Conque éste era ese Perencejo del que Sakura le había estado hablando durante todo este tiempo?

—Hola.

Lo dijo para reclamar un poco de atención ya que Sakura y Hikari se habían puesto a hablar animadamente sobre lo que había pasado en los dos días que no se habían visto.

—¡Hola! —gritó.

Tan rápido como lo dijo, Sakura dejó de hablar de golpe y se sonrojó hasta las oreja, ya las tenía bermejas en un instante.

—Lo siento, Tenten —luego procedió a mover las manos de uno a otro cuando decía sus nombres—. Hikari, Tenten; Tenten, Hikari. Ahora que ya están presentados yo…

—¿No tenías que ir a ayudar a tu madre? —interrumpió—.

—Ah, sí —murmuró algo decepcionada—.

No sabía porque se sintió tan decepcionada de marcharse del lado de una persona que apenas acababa de conocer. Si bien es cierto que durante los últimos días apenas había podido apartar sus pensamientos de él, él no le gustaba de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera por esos ojazos púrpuras o esa cara perfecta. Ella no le gustaba. ¡Apenas lo acababa de conocer!

Se enfundó las manos en el pecho y caminó a otro lado, diciendo pestes sobre Tenten sin quererlo realmente e ignorando por completo la amable despedida de Hikari. Tenten sólo la observó irse de allí con una sonrisa en los labios. La verdad es que Sakura no cambiaría.

Prosiguió con observar con detenimiento a Hikari. Este Fulano se la hacía bastante conocido. Estaba segura de que ya lo había visto antes. Pero no recordaba dónde muy bien. No pudo haber sido hace demasiado tiempo.

—Te pareces a alguien que conozco.

—¿En serio? —alzó una ceja, escéptico—.

—Juro que sí, pero de tiempo reciente.

No pudo evitar reírse. Él siempre había estado con sus padres. No le podía conocer de ningún lado porque él nunca la había visto a él.

—¡No te rías! —exclamó enfadada—.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es que la verdad nunca te había visto.

—Ni modo. ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

—Nada, supongo —le dirigió una breve sonrisa y se acordó de la bolsa de sayal llena de artículos de ebanistería que estrujaba—. Tengo que traer unas cosas al taller temporal de mi padre y mío. ¿Me acompaña, Tenten-san?

—Ya que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer —dejó la frase en el aire—.

Hikari, jovial, se rió y le devolvió una radiante sonrisa. Bajaron por la calle y torcieron a la derecha, donde los establecimientos eran un poco más humildes y no tan pomposos como en la calle mayor. Aquí estaba también el sector que ella conocía muy bien: el de los armeros y herreros, por aquí su familia trabajaba.

Llegaron a un sencillo local al que ella nunca le había prestado atención —además de estar un tanto desvencijado, era maloliente—, donde semanas antes estuviese un letrero de «Se alquila». Seguía añejado, al parecer no se habían preocupado mucho de eso. Era tan húmedo que la pintura descascarillándose de las paredes formaba una especie de melcocha sobre laque no podías poner tus dedos so pena de perderlos después de lavarlos con tanto aguarrás.

Había un gran bloque de madera que estaba acostado en toda su extensión en el piso, que estaba serruchando la otra persona que estaba en el taller. Era corpulento y fornido, alto como Hikari, incluso el pelo igual solo que negro. Casi ni se concentró en ver lo demás, sólo el desnudo torso que hizo que se le subieran los colores a más no poder. Por un momento el pelinegro alzó la vista y se dirigió a Hikari, gesticulando al cubo de madera que aserraba.

—¿Llegaste con lo que te encargué? No es bueno hacer estas cosas al ojo.

—Sí, papá. Por cierto —comentó señalando atrás suyo—, ella es Tenten, una amiga de Sakura.

Por un momento puso una cara perpleja, como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando hasta que vio en la dirección en que apuntaba la mano de Hikari y se sonrojó —de la vergüenza que sentía por ser tan maleducado— y se inclinó y disculpó varias veces hasta que la castaña le dijo que lo excusaba y no se preocupara.

En medio de esta cómica escena Hikari se adelanto y sacó de la bolsa unos compases y una especie de cinceles, sólo que tenían como la hoja curva. O tal vez eran navajas. No pudo evitar preguntar, presa de su curiosidad infantil, «¿Qué es y para qué sirve?».

—Son gubias. Dan detalle.

Sí, una respuesta tan parca sólo podía provenir del mayor, que automáticamente asumió que debía ser Arashi-san —sí, es increíble como Sakura se lo comentaba todo—.

En tanto Hikari ya se había dado a sus labores, sentose en un banquillo y agarró una especie de cincel y comenzó a desbastar la madera de una figura humana algo tosca y curvilínea que seguramente habría de ser una mujer.

El sonido sordo que se escuchaba por todo el taller y el incesante serruchar del mayor la estaba volviendo loca. Tenía ganas de hablar, así que decidió iniciar la conversación en torno a las tallas que efectuaban.

—Hikari, ¿de quién es el encargo que haces?

—En realidad, es una pieza de exhibición para poner en el escaparate en cuanto hayamos tenido tiempo de limpiar el lugar. Papá es el que está haciendo un encargo, un anónimo adinerado.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó recostada del borde de una mesa de trabajo—.

—Pues dio un buen adelanto —dijo mientras hacía un hueco con la suerte de cincel, en un pedazo delgado de la madera—.

—Deberían contratar a alguien para limpiar todo este lugar.

—¿Bromeas? —interrumpió Arashi—. Aquí en Konoha esa clase de servicios son muy caros. Considerando que debemos pagar la comida, la estadía, el alquiler del local, del equipo que haga falta, y encima llevar una buena ganancia…no, gracias. Tengo dos manos, dos pies y lo haré si aumenta mi ganancia. Sin contar…

Hikari apartó la cara, triste, y Arashi calló. Tenten decidió buscar otro tema de conversación, preferentemente uno no personal para que estuviesen más cómodos.

—Así que en la Aldea todo es más caro.

—Sí, te sorprenderías. Aunque generalmente en los pueblos las cosas suelen ser más baratas que en lugares grandes así que es relativo…

—Ah, entiendo, todo es relativo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es?

Hikari no le respondió en absoluto, estaba ocupado midiendo las proporciones generales con un compás para no equivocarse. Un error podía ser muy costoso. Sin embargo, Arashi respondió por él sobre lo suyo.

—Es una miniatura sobre la batalla esa contra el demonio ése de que atacó a Konoha —comentó—.

—¿Tan grande?

Ambos se rieron al unísono, y se fijó que las manos de ambos estaban algo macilentas por las bruscas de madera que se les estaban pegando.

—Bueno, es una gran batalla.

Sí, la batalla contra el Kyuubi fue muy grande. ¿No sería eso un poco complicado de tallar? Bueno, suponía que no se hubiera ofrecido a hacer ese encargo si no hubiese podido hacerlo. Se sentían como personas honestas.

—¿Y cómo lo hará? Pues, es que veo que usa un solo bloque.

—En realidad ya está bastante cortado. Tuve que meterme a la biblioteca por un buen rato. Es muy difícil hacer estatuillas individuales para todos los shinobi que había allí, así que elegí una escena más fácil de representar.

Bueno, definitivamente ya sabía quién había hecho el encargo. No podía ser de otro modo. A decir verdad eso de la batalla del Kyuubi le dio una pista importante pero se completó el rompecabezas cuando lo concatenó con lo que Hikari había dicho acerca de que era un encargo de un anónimo adinerado —la verdad era que para algunas cosas era demasiado lista.

En lo que pensaba, Hikari cambió de la gubia casi plana que parecía a un cincel a una con la hoja curva hacia adentro y comenzó a definir mejor a la tosca mujer con la ayuda de ese filo. Cuando ya consideró que fue suficiente agarró unas lijas que estaban tiradas al lado de él. Tenten notó algo raro con la escultura.

¡No tenía brazos!

—Qué raro.

—¿Qué pasa, tenten-san?

—Pues… —arrugó la frente—. ¡No tiene brazos!

Los Kazama se echaron a reír de buena gana, soltando una gran carcajada; con esa detestable y medio seductora risa cristalina que tenían padre e hijo. Se enfadó, no le gustraba en absoluto que se burlaran de ella. Y por lo demás no entendía el chiste. Ella no había hecho más que decir la verdad.

—¡No es gracioso! ¡Son unos…!

Se detuvo al vuelo de decir su palabrota; no quería ofenderlos. Además el hecho de que jodiese un montón no quería decir en absoluto que andase por ahí insultando a la gente muy fresca.

—¿Unos qué?

—Nada —masculló—. Sólo que merecen irse al cuerno —farfulló manifestando su inconformidad cruzándose de brazos—, al burlarse de la gente que no sabe.

—Seguramente tú harías lo mismo si te preguntara por algún pergamino shinobi raro.

Sólo se sonrojó. Siendo ella tan _ella_ —mordaz, sarcástica, descreída, respondona y extrañamente calma—, seguramente se habría burlado con una risa sardónica y algún comentario de doble sentido. O tal vez sólo estaba exagerando o dejándose engatusar por ese niño.

Al parecer Arashi se compadeció de ella y decidió responderle, aún con una sonrisa divertida.

—No tiene brazos porque los brazos se hacen aparte y luego se atornillan para hacerse la vida más fácil. Claro que tiene que hacerse de una manera que no se note. Como no son estatuas de mármol… Aunque aún los escultores hacen sus trampas —su sonrisa burlona se transforma en ese tipo de sonrisas secretas como que «no se lo digas a nadie»—.

Tenten sólo alzó las cejas. ¿Acaso todas las profesiones tenían que involucrar engaños o qué?

En lo que ella alzaba las cejas, Hilari agarró un punzón y definió ciertos detalles como el estampado del kimono y el cabello, con un punzón.

—Ya veo… ¿Y dónde están?

—Ah, pues… —sañudo, dejó el punzón de lado y se dedicó a buscar con la mirada—. Deberían estar por aquí… —miró un rincón—. ¡Yo estoy seguro de…!

—HIKARI. Ya aparecerán. Cálmate. Termina eso.

Sonrió uy murmuró algo que no entendió pero que Tenten supuso que era algo como «Yo sí soy despistado», mientras cogía el punzón de nuevo y sonreía tímido a su padre. Antes de que Tenten tuviese la oportunidad de fijarse de nuevo en la labor que hacía, la cambio por la lija.

—La tarde es fresca, ¿no creen?

—Sí, es bastante agradable. En realidad, es bastante aburrida.

—¿Y eso? Los shinobi —dejó el serrucho de lado y miró las tablas que había cortado— _siempre_ tienen misiones de las qué ocuparse. No deberían tener una vida ocupada.

—Bien puede ser que tente-san se haya hastiado de su vida.

—Naderías.

—Hum. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hikari —se cruzó de brazos—. Se podría decir que estoy harta de esta vida.

—No entiendo —esta vez se adelantó Hikari a su padre—. ¿Por qué estás harta?

Tenten no dijo nada y se quedó con los brazos en jarras mirando por el escaparate con polvo, sin ánimos de caminar hasta la pared y recostarse. El bolerito negro y la manera en cómo tenía los brazos cruzados hacía que su busto; ya bastante grande; se notara más que antes, peor no había necesidad de admirar eso —y tampoco es que fuese la gran cosa—, dado que los hombres de la habitación estaban demasiado ensimismados en la conversación y en las tareas que desempeñaban.

—Bueno, tampoco era como para que no me respondieras —comenta Hikari con un tono, que en vez de sonar infantil como correspondería a una persona extrañamente apegada a su padre a esas alturas, le llega como agudo e incisivo—.

Suspira.

—La gente tiene una idea equivocada sobre lo que es _ser_ shinobi. Piensan que andamos de misión en misión, divertidos todos por ahí. Si eres un chico piensan que te conquistaste a una princesa y si eres chica —se mira las uñas con evidente indiferencia hacia sus palabras— piensan que te enredaste a algún terrateniente o que tiras para la otra acera.

Padre e hijo alzaron las cejas.

—Ni me pregunten porqué.

Y se limitó a encogerse de hombros y continuar con su desapasionado monólogo. Quizá porque era algo que tenía en mente pero que nunca lo había voceado. El caso es que Tenten tenía perplejos a sus interlocutores. Tanto que hasta dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la escuchaban con mucho interés.

—Y también creen como vas de misión en misión siempre te salen aventuras. Pues NO es así —ahora se puso las manos en la cintura—; la mayoría de las misiones son unas cosas de lo más aburridas como cuidar bebés. En especial si eres genin. Como si matar gente fuera divertido. ¡Ah!

El suspiro violento sobresaltó a los dos hombres. _Como si matar gente fuera divertido._ Realmente nunca lo habían considerado desde ese punto de vista. Uno siempre se imagina a los shinobi tan reídos. Ninjas y kunoichi por igual. Siempre luchando por el bien mayor. Bonito lavado de cerebro, ¿no?

Arashi agarró las tablas que serruchó del bloque de madera grande y las apiló unas sobre otras después de taladrarlas. Cuando terminó las atornilló. Paso su mano sobre las vetas oscuras de la madera clara; casi con cariño y rompió el silencio. Tal vez no le gustaba.

—Bueno, al menos ganan dinero.

—Sí, qué _gran_ consuelo, ¿no? Una _gran_ compensación por matar gente, o lo que sea que tenga que hacer en la misión.

—Al menos tienes un consuelo, Tenten-san. Hay personas que no tienen ni eso. O al menos no tienen vergüenza, a diferencia de usted —comentó Hikari como si lo hubiesen investido de gran sabiduría—.

—Sí, supongo. En fin; mañana es lunes. Es poco sano que uno se la pase trabajando todo el día, en especial domingo. Por la noche los invito a ver a alguien, y tal vez a unas copas.

—Lo aprecio mucho Tenten-san pero aún tenemos trabajo qué hacer. Hay que limpiar este tiradero, por ejemplo y…

—¡Es increíble que tú le pongas más peros que yo! En fin —cruzó los brazos ya erguido completamente—, Hikari tiene razón. Todavía hay mucho por hacer…

—Ah, bueno yo pensaba q—

—Así que mañana ve con Tenten.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a Arashi, algo confusos, como si hubiese dicho algo distinto de entender.

—Pero yo tengo que hacer…

—¡No me interesa qué tengas que hacer! Mañana vas y no se discute. Además, mañana no iba a abrir. A la cama.

Hikari suspiró, le dirigió una débil sonrisa a Tenten y se despidió de su padre con un movimiento de la mano y cerró la puerta de vidrio polvorienta tras de sí. Tenten se quedó sola con Arashi. Se sonrojó. Era muy joven.

—Eh… Supongo que yo también me debo ir.

—¿Algo qué hacer?

—Sí, podría decirse.

Sin embargo algo molestaba a Tenten. Es decir, no era normal. Y no lo decía porque hubiese algo normal en estos dos individuos ni porque no confiase en ellos sino porque simplemente no _le_ parecía. Y no porque sospechara de ellos o se sintieran raros en su forma de hablarse. Simplemente no _le _parecía la manera en cómo se trataban.

Tenten se despidió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

No sabía por qué llevaba el cabello repeinado. No sabía por qué tenía un vestido. No sabía por qué tenía zapatos de tacón. No sabía por qué tenía una cartera coqueta colgada del hombro. Simplemente decidió que debía vestirse así. Y la verdad es que no se veía nada mal vestida así.

Una muchacha vestida para salir, con un sencillo vestido azul que le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla y abierto a media pierna pero que no dejaba ver de más; una cartera blanca pequeña con un bordado de un ave dorada y zapatos de tacón de aguja blancos. Todo esto coronado con un sencillo tocado en la parte de atrás con dos peinetas con el borde de perlas —que en ella lucían _extrañamente_ casuales—.

Se dirigía al pequeño «hostal» por la abarrotada calle. No sabía para qué se arregló tanto, se avergonzaba. En el horizonte aún quedaban vestigios rojo rosados del atardecer bastante agradable que hubo aquella tarde. Ahora la noche comenzaba a extender su velo oscuro sobre Konoha.

Paró frente al «hostal» y se sonrojó. Recostado contra la puerta estaba un guapo muchacho rubio, que llevaba un traje de seda blanco de cuello alto. La camisa del traje era de cuello alto y le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un corte a los lados a partir de la cadera; cuyas costuras estaban bordadas en hilo rojo resplandeciente y extendida a lo largo del pecho un ave fénix elaborada que su cola llegaba hasta la espalda. El pantalón era simplemente blanco; para no competir. En sus hombros, medio envuelta alrededor de su cuello —pero que dejaba ver el cuello alto de la camisa— colgaba una bufanda roja con bordes en blanco bordados de algunas flores en blanco y unas sencillas botas.

—Te-te ves muy formal.

Se rió un poco con esa risa cristalina tan típica y en eso notó un collar tosco colgado de su cuello.

—¿Me veo muy formal, Tenten-san? En Tsuchi esto es una vestimenta casual.

—Oh… —se sentía tan estúpida—. ¿Y cómo son las formales entonces?

—Más elaboradas, de telas más finas, bordados más intrincados.

—¿No suena algo recargado eso? —dijo al aire, pensativa—.

—En lo personal, las ropas formales de por aquí me parecen algo insulsas. Sin ofender, claro.

—No te preocupes.

Se levantó del marco de la puerta contra el cual estaba recostado y se puso al ladote ella; siempre apoyado en el bastón.

—Me siento algo mal por Arashi, él no viene y seguramente se la pasó trabajando y…

—No te sientas mal por ése. Al principio yo me sentía bastante mal pero se me quitó enseguida al ver que no se dignó en ir al local en todo el día —le mostró sus dientes en una gran sonrisa—.

—Ah, bueno —y también rió—.

Tomó a Hikari de la mano y casi corre.

—¡Tenten-san! No tan rápido por favor. ¡Tenten-san!

Sí, Tenten no se había fijado que Hilari usaba bastón. En el local de él y su padre lo había visto todo el tiempo sentado y cuándo salió ni se dio cuenta de cuando agarraba el bastón y se apoyaba en él hasta la puerta. Hikari tenía problemas para apoyar el bastón con la suficiente rapidez para seguirle el paso. Por suerte tenía muy buenos reflejos de parte de su madre y se las arregló.

—¡Ay! Lo siento mucho.

—No… —jadeo—. Problema…

Tenten se sonrojó y se sintió apenada. No debió haber hecho eso.

Hikari se sentía algo mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se dobló sobre sus rodillas con una mano sujetando el estómago y la otra, firme, en el bastón; jadeando mucho. Le dolía el pecho.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo cansado —mintió flagrante—.

Tenten apretó los labiso hasta que sólo eran una línea en su cara, pero no dijo nada. Hikari no se veía sólo cansado. Le costaba trabajo respirar y tenía las mejillas bronceadas muy rojas. Habían corrido un buen trecho. Hikari rompió la concentración de Tenten.

—Y… ¿Adónde vamos?

—¡Oh! ¿No te lo he dicho? —ante la negativa con la cabeza de Hikari procedió a explicarse—. Vamos a ver a Tsunade-sama. Ella fue la Godaime, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí pero no estoy muy familiarizado con… —_su historia_, pensó al verse interrumpido—.

—Y tal vez nos encontremos a algunos amigos ahí, que te podría presentar.

—¿Y no estamos muy vestidos para eso?

—Sí… —no se había puesto a pensar en eso—. ¡Ya qué importa!

A ella no le gustaba Hikari, pero se había arreglado; ¿para qué?

Caminaron bajo las estrellas y torcieron por una calle de casas sencillas, hasta llegar a una que era bastante más grande que las demás, que tenía unas ventanas chiquitas. En comparación con los ventanales de las demás.

Abrió el portón de metal, y tocó a la puerta.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —llamó—.

La puerta se entreabrió.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tenten y un amigo —dijo en un suspiro cansino—.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor ambición en la vida?

—Llegar a ser una gran kunoichi —_como usted_, pensó—.

—Puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió totalmente y entraron.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hikari en un susurro—.

Iniciaron una breve conversación susurrante a espaldas de Tsunade.

—Es que ella está así medio paranoica después del intento de asesinato. Con Hokage-sama es otro tanto.

—¿Tuvo un intento de asesinato?

—¡Ya basta! —se quejó—. ¡Dejen de hablar a espaldas mías!

Les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran en la sencilla sala, cosa que ellos hicieron y, a medio camino a la cocina preguntó «¿beben?».

—No, gracias —dijo Hikari—.

—¡Bah! Tonterías.

Y fue a la cocina por tres botellas de sake y las puso en la mesita baja que estaba en el centro de la sala. Tenten y Hikari se sentaron juntos en un sillón doble y Tsunade se sentó en un sillón individual, diagonal a ellos.

Lo primero que pensó Hikari es que debía ser muy joven para haber sido Hokage alguna vez. Frente a él estaba una mujer muy guapa, con el cabello ralo suelto en una cascada dorado claro con dos tatuajes rojos de lunares sobre la punta de las cejas, ojos ámbar. La parte más prominente de su anatomía era su busto, cubierto por un vestido y una chaqueta encima —ya Tsunade no llevaba la yukata y los pantalones debajo de sus años guerreros—.

—Bueno Tenten, ¿quién es tu lindo amigo? ¿Tu novio? Las relaciones a larga distancia sabes que no me convencen —dijo en referencia a sus ropas de apariencia extranjera—.

Hikari se sonrojó en sobremanera.

—No es mi novio. Y es de Tsuchi.

—Encantada de conocerla Tsunade-sama —se inclinó en una profunda reverencia—.

—Un civil, supongo.

Lo miró con interés.

—Sí.

Estaba segura de que ya lo había visto antes, ¿pero en dónde?

—Tu nombre y a qué te dedicas, niñato.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa, no acostumbrado a clase de trato, forzada mientras Tenten le susurraba algo como «no te preocupes, siempre es así con todos». _¿Así de antisocial?_, no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente.

—Kazama Hikari, Tsunade-sama. Soy tallador de madera.

—Mucho gusto —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y dio un sorbo vigoroso a su botella de sake—. ¿Tallas bonito?

—Eso dicen.

—¿Y cómo ha estado?

—Aburrida. No hay mucho qué hacer. Hay ocasiones que extraño...

—El estúpido y aburrido trabajo de ser Hokage —completó Tenten—, ya lo sé. Lo ha dicho como un millón de veces. ¡Juraría que me sé esa línea!

—Ja, ja; muy gracioso —dijo con sorna—. En fin, ¿y esa ropa? ¿En una cita?

Con cada palabra que decía se les subían los colores a ambos.

—¿Conociéndose mejor? ¿Acaso eres un amigo con privilegios?

Ésa última Tenten no la aguantó y se paró enfurecida.

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Deje de decir esa clase e cosas!

—_Qué horror_ —pensó Hikari—.

Tenten se sentó.

—¿E s así como se comporta ante un visitante? ¡¿Cómo una cría de ocho años?!

—¡Óyeme, más respeto! Que…

—Ni modo. No he tenido mucho qué hacer.

—¿Tú tampoco? ¿Qué acaso ya no dan buenas misiones?

—Pues sí, pero la última que tuve estuvo fatal.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hikari intrigado, ¡no todos los días un shinobi se sentaba a platicar sobre sus misiones como si tal cosa!—.

—Pues que tuve que escoltar a este tipo de lo más malcriado, que se las tiraba de lo más importante. Dizque «¡mi padre es presidente de tal cosa!», o «¡mi tío era, era e hizo, hizo, hizo!». ¡Cómo si a mí me importara!

—Sí, a mí alguna vez me tocaron malcriados como esos cuando yo tomaba misiones.

—Suena terrible.

—Lo es —respondieron al unísono Tsunade y Tenten—.

—Lindo collar —dijo de repente Tsunade—.

—Lo es ¿verdad?

Alzó el collar para que lo vieran detenimiento. Era una gema alargada roja, con un destello sombrío —y si suena contradictorio, ése era exactamente el tono— y dos cuentas rojas a los lados.

—Me lo dio mi padre cuando tenía doce. Es un tesoro familiar, que pasa de generación en generación.

Ni a Tenten ni a Tsunade les gustaba la sensación que les producía la gema de extraña belleza. La miraban atentamente, era hipnótica. Hikari se la puso y le sonrió galante a Tsunade sin poder evitarlo.

Tsunade se sonrojó y echó la cabeza a un lado. No entendía porque se sentía así. Sólo era un niño. Al menos comparado con ella. Y había algo extrañamente familiar en esa sonrisa…

—¡Ah, ya recuerdo!

—¿Recordar qué? —preguntó Tenten intrigada—.

—_Tú _—señaló a Hikari— eres el niño del tratado.

—¿Cuál tratado?

—¡Ay! ¡Verdá! Ya yo decía que te me hacías bastante familiar…

—_¿De qué están hablando?_ —pensó—.

—¿En serio no te acuerdas? Yo recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Me acuerdo que acordamos entre el embajador de Kumo y Temari que un civil debía redactar el Tratado allí frente a las puertas de la Torre Hokage, y el embajador te llamó…

—Sí, yo me acuerdo, pero ¿no qué eligió a un extranjero para que todas quedaran en iguales términos?

—Sí, con esas ropas él no se pierde.

—¿Se refieren al Tratado de la Triple Entente?

—¿A cuál más?

—Lo lamento, no pude haber sido yo…

—¿Cómo que no?

—En primer lugar, si ese sujeto era igualito a mí no pude haber sido yo porque en ese entonces tenía diecisiete. En segundo lugar yo para esa época no había salido nunca de mi pueblo a excepción de las excursiones al País de la Montaña en mi niñez.

—Está raro, yo juraría que era igualito a ti…

—¿No podría haber sido mi tío? Es un trotamundos y…

—¿Cómo es tu tío?

—Pues así igualito a mí, sólo que de ojos verdes…

Tsunade se recostó decepcionada. Ella hubiera dado su brazo derecho…

—Yo juraría que tengo una foto por aquí…

Sacó la billetera de cuero desgastada, en dónde había algunas fotos de familia, y Hikari le señaló una a Tsunade antes de pasarle la billetera. Era una foto dónde estaba Hikari, entonces de unos catorce años, con una bata de hospital y estaba el tío —que en efecto era parecídisimo sólo que con ojos verdes— haciendo unos malabares en lo que parecía la antesala de un cuarto.

—Podría ser…

Pero Tsunade juraría…

—¡Tsunade-sama! —llamaron a la puerta—.

Unas preguntas después y abrir la puerta para los nuevos invitados; Hikari enseguida se levantó para saludarlos. Hizo una reverencia. Sobretodo porque venía una persona conocida.

—Sakura-san, buenas noches.

Sakura se sonrojó ante el gesto caballeroso de Hikari, al igual que una rubia platino que andaba junto a ella. En especial porque se veía tan elegante y guapo de blanco (1). Tsuande observó que se apoyaba en el bastón, como una persona anciana. Hasta dónde sabía no era una costumbre de Tsuchi. No, definitivamente no lo era. Después de que los recién llegados se sentaran y Hikari también se reanudó la conversación; que fue interrumpida cuando Tsunade fue a buscar sake para ellos.

En lo que Tsunade iba a buscar sake Sakura aprovechó para hacer las debidas presentaciones.

—Hola Hikari, éstos dos son —señaló a la rubia platino que seguía sonrojada— Yamanaka Ino y —señaló al muchacho malhumorado con peinado curioso— Uchiha Sasuke. Y —señaló a Hikari— él es Kazama Hikari.

—Mucho gusto —se adelantó Ino—. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Soy de Tsuchi y…

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintidós y… —intentó aportar algo a la conversación no obstante Inmo siguió implacable con su interrogatorio—.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—La sopa de perro con curí (2).

Todos se quedaron como de piedra, incluso el normalmente estoico Uchiha Sasuke, quién pensó, _había oído sobre costumbres diferentes pero esto es la tapa del coco_.

En eso Tsunade llegó y miró de reojo a todo el mundo callado mirando al pobre de Hikari.

—¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

—Sí oigan, dejen de asustar al niño —dijo Tsunade en lo que puso enfrente de los recién llegados sus respectivas botellas de sake—.

—¡Comen perro! —chilló Ino, y Tsunade ni se inmutó—.

—Bueno, ustedes comen salchicha y no ando armando una escena cada vez que me ofrecen.

—¿Qué tienen de malo las salchichas? —preguntó Sasuke sólo para ver que le respondería el extraño—.

—Bueno, son intestinos de vaca rellenos. Es asqueroso. Quién sabe _qué puede_ haber pasado por ahí.

—¿Podemos cambiar el tema? Por cierto el perro _no sabe_ mal.

Las féminas de la habitación miraron a Tsunade horrorizadas. Hikari soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué? Lo probé en un restaurante de una aldea en el desierto de Tsuchi cuando iba apostando por ahí. Era un plato con nombre extraño, algo como «negro rostizado» o algo así y cuando lo terminé pregunté lo que era.

—¿Y no se asqueó? —inquirió Sasuke—.

—M'ijo, ¿me vas a decir que después de tantas misiones de asesinato todavía te asqueas?

Cuando Hikari oyó la parte de «misiones de asesinato», volvió la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué pasa? —le susurró Ino a Sakura—.

—Es un civil, no acostumbra a éstas cosas.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿mañana qué podemos hacer? Estoy algo aburrida, y por fin tengo unas horas libres en la mañana. ¿Gustas de hacer algo, Hikari?

—Eh, no, tengo cosas qué hacer… ayudar a mi padre, ya sabes.

—¿Viajas con tu padre?

—Sí.

—Ah, ¿y no es de esos tipos controladores? Ya sabes, que te ven como un bebé y eso

—No, para nada: Más bien se queja de que no salgo. No tengo la costumbre.

—¡Ya quisiera yo tener un padre así!

—¿Alguien sabe qué hora es?

—Nueve menos cuarto.

—Ah, qué tarde, me tengo que levantar temprano.

Se levantó del asiento y le ofreció la mano a Tenten.

—¿Me hace el favor?

Tenten se sonrojó. ¡Claro que lo acompañaría! Tomó su mano y se levantó. Se fueron.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No me agrada.

—Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun, ¡sí es tan lindo!

—No, es que hay algo fuera de lugar con él.

Sí, el había notado algo raro y no sabía que. No se podía acordar. Esos ojos. Eran unos bellos ojos purpúreos (3), que lo habían distraído, estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes. Esos hermosos ojos.

—Vamos Uchiha, no seas así —le dijo la Godaime—. Tal vez podrías aprender una cosa o dos. Es todo un caballero.

—Estás sonrojada.

—No lo est—es el sake —se interrumpió a media mentira para decir una más creíble, pero el daño ya estaba hecho—.

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¡¿Tienes idea por cuántos años eres _mayor_?!

—¡Prácticamente eso puede ser clasificado como pedofilia! —atacó Sakura a Tsunade junto con Ino—.

—CÓNCHOLE, QUÉ ES EL SAKE.

Mientras esta discusión se daba, Naruto y Tenten caminaban muy felices, charlando cosas triviales.

—Y entonces, cuando me ascendieron a jounin, al momento de apuntarme a la lista; un momento muy solemne, por lo demás; ¡adivina qué pasó!

—¿Qué?

—¡Hokage-sama se resbala! Imagínate, con su cabezota plateada tirada en el piso…

Los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas de buena gana. Ya habían caminado un buen trecho. Iban a la casa de Tenten, un buen caballero no deja a una dama caminando sola hasta su casa. Era en los suburbios así que estaba bastante lejos de donde Hikari se quedaba.

—Bueno aquí es. A pesar de todo fue una salida estupenda.

—Sí, mucho gusto. Hasta otro día —le sonrió—.

Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y se perdió por una calleja. Tenten lo miró atentamente embelesada, bajo la luz del cuarto menguante que resplandecía en sus ropas.

—¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa? —suspiró—. Parezco una colegiala. Espero que esté bien.

Mientras Hikari recorría las calles, tratando de recordar cuál era la ruta hasta la Calle Mayor. Se perdió un buen par de veces, y le dolía el pecho. Se sentía algo mal pero un descanso de cinco minutos había hecho maravillas. Lo único malo es que estaba tan mareado como si él hubiera sido el único que tomó sake en la casa de Tsunade, pero se le pasó.

Llegó al aparta-hotel y tuvo que forzar la puerta para entrar —Kami sabe que gracias a la fuerza del lado de su madre no se quedó afuera—. Estaba tan cansado que se tumbó en el sillón doble sin más ceremonias y hasta olvidó cerrar la puerta.

Unos atentos ojos morados lo observaban y el hombre de cabello negro cerró la puerta y lo cargó hasta la cama. Le quitó la camisa y lo auscultó.

—Niñato inútil, no seas tan confianzudo.

Por supuesto, el durmiente no lo podía escuchar. Le puso la mano en el pecho, brillo un poco y se retiró a una vigilia sin sueño. No lo necesitaba.

Hacía calor. No quería abrir los ojos, tenía perezoso. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado anoche. _Tenten, Tsunade…_ De pronto se acordó del sillón y se levantó de golpe, creyendo que aún estaba allí esperando que un seguro regaño; hasta había dejado la puerta abierta.

* * *

Para su sorpresa estaba en su muy cómoda cama del aparta-hotel en el que él y su padre se quedaban, sudado y sin camisa. Buscó una camisa cualquiera de esas monocromáticas que tenía para estar en casa y se fue a la cocina sin abotonarla, con su bastón.

Ahí estaba su padre, con semblante preocupado leyendo el periódico y tomando té de ginseng.

—Papá…

—¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Ya me estaba preocupando.

Se levantó y le revolvió el pelo, a pesar de que ya tenían más o menos el mismo tamaño.

—Papá, ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿Cómo llegué yo aquí?

—Ah, eso. Te encontré medio dormido a punto de tumbare en el sillón y te llevé a la cama. ¿Pero qué andabas haciendo anoche? Bebiendo sake. Estos shinobi… ¡Incluso dejastes la puerta abierta!

—Ah, lo siento. Y no estaba bebiendo. Y no son tan malos.

—Como sea, no es un tema que quiera discutir ahora mismo. Ya me voy a trabajar.

—Ah qué bien, espérame…

—¡Ni soñarlo! Te ves pálido, me voy solo. Hay comida en el refrigerador; si quieres puedes salir, pero no hagas nada brusco. ¿Entendido? —dijo con cara severa a la que Hikari no estaba acostumbrado—.

—Sí…

Su rostro formó una expresión más agradable y dejó los platos y la taza en que había estado comiendo en el fregador y le murmuró un «que tengas buen día» a su hijo. Se detuvó un momento en la puerta.

—Es que no quiero que te pase nada malo. Suficiente con todos estos años.

—Entiendo, pero, ¿no piensas que a veces eres un poco sobre protector?

—Puedes ser, pero ya sabes… —no dijo más nada y se dirigió a la puerta—.

Hikari despidió a su padre, que no le oyó y se fue con su cabello negro meneando al compás de sus pasos.

Hikari sonrió un poco y se sirvió un poco de una especie de sopa a base de arroz que tenía puerco en un cazo. Normalmente él cocinaba porque se levantaba más temprano pero supuso que ese día era la excepción a la regla. Cuando terminó de comer y fregar los trastes se bañó y vistió como correspondía y salió a la calle; a ver si encontraba a alguien.

Aún estaba adolorido, pero estar afuera era mejor que no hacer nada. De hecho _casi_ cualquier cosa era preferible a no hacer nada. Empezó a mirar en las tiendas algo para su madre, que siempre se quejaba de que su padre nunca le traía nada de los viajes. Tampoco es que le molestara. Hikari estaba decidido a darle un regalo «de parte de su padre» a su mamá.

Entró en una joyería y miró algunos collares. Se veían hermosos. Y costosos. _Mejor salgo de aquí_.

Otra vez en la calle decidió ver prendas de ropa; que eran mucho más baratas. Veía unos kimonos, muy bonitos y con numerosos diseños. _Es diferente a la ropa en casa_. Miró la calidad de la tela. ¿Tal vez podría comprar uno?

Se aburría. Ino-san había dicho que hoy tenía la mañana libre, tal vez hoy podría ir a buscarla. Se detuvo en seco; y se apoyó en el bastón. ¿Adónde podría ir una chica como Yamanaka Ino-san? Evidentemente no a esta clase de tiendas.

Se parecía a una amiga de su madre en ese aspecto; Haruhi. Haruhi tenía unos ojos verde mustio muy bonitos.

Incómodo por el bastón, caminó y le preguntó a un tipo con traje ejecutivo que dónde estaba la tienda «_Moi-même-Moitié_» (4); una Aldea tan pujante debía tener una; y el ejecutivo le dio una dirección que pasó cinco minutos trabajosos buscando y con ese bastón.

No había una tienda de «_Moi-même-Moitié_» pero si había otras de marca. Se sentía extraño caminando entre tantas tiendas finas, especialmente porque la gente lo miraba raro por la ropa que llevaba puesta; _extranjerísima_.

Deambuló de aquí por allá viendo los elaborados escaparates por media hora. Se cansó. Ya se iba, cuando una voz lo llamaba.

—¡Hikari!

Se volteó y vio a Ino. Justo la persona que andaba buscando. Caminó hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo y ella caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dijiste que tenías la mañana libre, así que fui a buscarte.

—¿De veras? —se sonrojó—. No tenías que molestarte, es decir, yo sólo lo dije a ver si podíamos divertirnos un rato…

—Ah, está bien.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? No es muy frecuentado que digamos.

—Pregunté dónde estaba la tienda de «_Moi-même-moitié_».

—¿La conoces? Mi papá me prometió que cuando regresara de su misión me traería una blusa de ahí; es que las hacen ¡divinas!

—Sí, la conozco. Es muy popular entre las chicas. En las ciudades grandes en las que he estado hasta ahora siempre hay una. Qué raro que en Konoha no haya.

—No hay, pero pronto. Ya van a abrir una sucursal…

Dejó la frase en el aire y miró a Hikari. No miraba el hecho de que fuese varios centímetros más alto que ella, o sus sinópticos ojos morados, o su cara esculpida o su ropa extraña. Miraba el hecho de que _estaba_ ahí.

—¿No se supone que ibas a trabajar hoy?

—Pues sí, pero como esta mañana estaba indispuesto papá me obligó a quedarme en casa.

—Suena gracioso.

—Sí, suena gracioso —admitió—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Oh, tan sólo estaba viendo las cosas, está todo muy caro.

—Sí ya me di cuenta.

—Estaba pensando si tal vez me iba de compras esta mañana.

—¿No habías dicho que todo estaba muy caro?

—Sí, por eso lo veo aquí y compro algo parecido, igual o mejor pero más barato. ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó a comprar?

—Pues no realmente. No salgo mucho —calló—.

—Ah, bueno.

—Hablando de otra cosa, me acordé de un chiste.

—¿Ah, sí? A ver.

—La profesora de tercer grado, que era muy guapa, les dice a los alumnos que le dijeran que parte de su cuerpo les gustaba más y les diría que iban a ser cuando fuesen grandes.  
»Y le dice a Hana: «a ver, ¿qué parte te gusta más?»; «¡su cabello Michiko-sensei!». Y le dice «ah, entonces serás peluquera». Y le pregunta a Tai y le dice «¡su piel Michiko-sensei!». La maestra le dice «entonces serás dermatólogo».

»Y así con todos; pero cuando llega el turno de Koji le pregunta «¿y a ti qué parte de mi cuerpo te gusta más?»; y contesta: «¡para qué le digo si ya sé que voy a ser lechero!»

Ino se rió. Hikari sonrió.

—¡No me lo sabía! ¿Quieres un helado, Hikari?

—Estaría bien Ino-san. ¿Pero estás segura de que no quiere que pague?

—Nah, no hay ningún problema. Y deja de llamarme «Ino-san», que me hace sentir vieja.

Hikari rió otra vez, mientras Ino lo tomaba de la mano sonrojada y lo llevaba a una heladería.

—Ríes bastante.

—Sí. Lamento si la ofendo, Ino-san, pero es mi manera de demostrar mi respeto.

—Sí lo pones así…

Se pusieron en fila. Para ser un lugar que vendía helado, era bastante aséptico con sus paredes blancas y un olor a desinfectante en el ambiente. Pero era la heladería favorita de Ino.

—Anda, elige.

—Pistacho está bien.

—Uno de pistacho y otro de mora —se dirigió al dependiente—.

—Enseguida.

Al rato los dos iban por la Calle Mayor. Ino con un helado de mora, morado como la ropa que se solía poner, y Hikari con uno de pistacho.

—Oye, Hikari —le llamó Ino, sonrojada—.

—¿Mmm?

—Tú y Tenten… estaban en… ya sabes, ¿una cita?

—Supongo que sí.

Eso le dolió a Ino. No le gustaba Hikari, pero de alguna manera dolía. Ella ya llevaba un noviazgo serio de dos años con Neji y sin embargo eso le dolió cuando se lo dijo; y no se explicaba por qué.

—Ah…

—¿Y esa cara Ino-san?

—No, no es nada.

—Apenas acabo de conocer a Tenten-san.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a Ino. Las mejillas le ardían.

—¿Hasta cuando tienes libre?

—Pues hasta pasado algo el mediodía, luego debo ir a reportarme a Hokage-sama para anunciar que estoy viva y volver a las filas. Para misiones y eso, ya sabes.

—¿Te gustaría que cocinara para ti?

—Oh, yo… —como sintió su cara caliente, la volvió para que no viera el nuevo color carmesí que había adoptado—. Eh, no es necesario.

—Insisto —dijo galante—. Además, me invitó a un helado y debo pagarle de vuelta.

—Está bien.

Hikari le sonrió a su nueva amiga. Realmente era muy agradable encontrarse con nuevas amistades en sus viajes. Ya sabía porqué a su padre le gustaba tanto viajar.

Una persona llamó la atención de Hikari por el rabillo del ojo, cruzando con unos paquetes la Calle Mayor.

Era una mujer, como de su edad, que tenía largo pelo azul y un sencillo vestido negro, con bolsas en sus dos manos piel opalina y ojos nacarados. No es que fuera una belleza —había visto muchas chicas más bonitas—, pero se veía _diferente_. Era un aire que ella tenía. Al lado de ella iba una muchacha de piel de un sano tono rosado y ojos iguales a los de ella, con un vestido blanco con un estampado grande de flores rojas, y con el cabello corto al cuello.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Ino, intrigada—.

—¿Sabes quién es ella? —y con la cabeza indicó a las muchachas—.

—Pues no sé a cuál te refieres, pero la más alta es Hyuuga Hinata y la más baja su hermanita Hanabi.

—Con que Hyuuga Hinata…

Al escuchar ese nombre de los labios de Hikari otra vez sintió un palpitar doloroso en su corazón, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¿Te gusta?

—No sabría decirte.

—Pues si quieres la llamo. ¡Hi—!

Su gritó se interrumpió porque Hikari, con reflejos más rápidos de los que cualquier civil debiera poseer, le tapó la boca.

—¡Por favor no Ino-san! —dijo todo sonrojado—. Lo siento por eso —le dirigió una sonrisa mientras la destapaba—.

Ino no escuchó la disculpa de Hikari. Estaba muy ocupada saboreando el olor que éste desprendía. No era un olor particularmente agradable ni uno particularmente desagradable pero hacía que su corazón saltara, y ni entendía porqué. Se le coloraron las orejas cuando pensó en la reacción de Neji si con esos ojos-que-todo-lo-ven pudiese ver lo que estaba pensando.

—No te preocupes —murmuró distraída—. Así que te ha gustado Hyuuga Hinata.

—No es eso. Se ve como una persona agradable.

—Es una persona agradable.

* * *

El local de los Kazama ya no era el mismo espacio sucio y desordenado que Sakura había conocido el viernes. Había sido sometido a una rigurosa limpieza y el piso rechinaba de limpio, y la ya terminada efigie de una mujer muy guapa con quimono estaba en el escaparate de la tienda. Habían un par de mesas de trabajo, y encontrábase un hombre de ojos morados con ganas de descamisarse por la humedad —pero sin hacerlo, si no, ¿qué clase de imagen le daría al potencial cliente que apsara por esa puerta?— labrando le estela que pidió esa persona anónima y con dinero, en el día en que había prohibido a Hikari ir a trabajar por estar débil.

Se escuchó un débil tintineo de las campanillas que había puesto a Arashi para saber cuándo había clientes y desligarse del trabajo que estaba haciendo por el momento para mostrarse con una sonrisa y conversar con ellos.

Entró un joven de semblante serio, alto, con largo cabello chocolate y unos extraños ojos nacarados. El hombre de pelo negro sonrió, él _sabía_. El joven tenía una carpeta debajo del brazo.

—Buenos días, joven —dijo con ese tono jovial de un buen dependiente de tienda—.

—Buenos días. Vine por un encargo. ¿Usted...?

—Kazama, Arashi, mucho gusto —hizo una ligera reverencia—. ¿Usted…?

—Hyuuga Neji. Vine por un encargo de parte del cabeza de mi clan.

Sacó el folio de debajo de su brazo y lo abrió. Había un dibujo cuyo punto central era una especie de llama simplificada inscrita en un círculo —el símbolo del clan Hyuuga—, y dibujos abstractos de flores y pájaros alrededor. Era un tema bastante complejo y evidentemente pensado sólo para una pintura porque eran simples líneas y carecía de profundidad. No obstante, poseía una belleza única. Probablemente hecha por un gran pintor para una familia adinerada.

—Supongo que tengo que reproducir esto en madera.

—En efecto.

—Está bien, conozco a la persona idónea para hacer esto.

—¿Señor? ¿No lo hará?

—No, lo hará mi hijo. Es mejor para reproducir cosas de un papel. Yo las saco de mi cabeza.

El joven sólo alzó una ceja.

—Bueno entonces sólo quedaría el tema del pago —prosiguió Arashi—.

—Se le pagará la suma que usted pida mientras no sea considerada excesiva acorde con el trabajo realizado —recitó como si se hubiese aprendido esa línea de memoria—.

—¿Palabra?

—La palabra de Hyuuga Hiashi.

—Epa, supongo que puedo estar tranquilo.

El joven asintió gravemente, serio como siempre. Bueno, hasta dónde sabía el hombre pe pelo negro, siempre había sido serio. Lo observó irse de la tienda, y le dejó la carpeta en las manos porque nada más era la reproducción de una pintura valiosa. Dejó la carpeta a un lado y empuñó la gubia de nuevo.

* * *

Padre e hijo estaban en una cómoda sala. El hijo estaba sentado en un taburete, frente a un caballete y pintando cuatro figuras humanas. El padre estaba tomando té en un sillón individual en una apacible tarde libre.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Sakura-san, Ino-san, Tenten-san y Sasuke-san.

—¿Sasuke? Nunca te lo he oído mencionar.

—Uchiha sasuke, sólo lo he visto una vez, cuando Tenten-san me invitó a salir —con sus dedos expertos cogió otro pincel, uno más grueso, y comenzó a pintar el fondo—.

—¿Y porqué lo pintas?

—Me pareció una buena persona.

Arashi alzó una ceja y Hikari sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece motivo suficiente.

—Bueno, siempre te he dicho que confíes en tus instintos.

—Y hasta ahora nunca te has equivocado.

—Estás algo distraído últimamente —tomó un trago de su té—.

—Supongo.

—Es el único del cuadro que no está reído.

—No parece del tipo de persona que se ría.

Arashi tragó más té.

—¿Cómo vas con el encargo de Hyuuga-san?

—Voy bien —dudó en decir algo, sin embargo lo hizo—. Me gustaría entregar el encargo yo mismo.

—Ah, supongo que está bien —había un deje de impaciencia en su tono de voz—.

—¿Eh?

Bajó las orejas, contrariado por el tono de voz de su padre.

—Vamos, no te pongas así.

—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?

—Pues no sé. ¿Qué tal más alegre? ¡Venga!

—A ti no te agradan mucho los shinobi…

—Ni a tu madre. ¿Qué, a ti sí?

—No exactamente. Supongo que los prefiero como _personas_, no cuando están en misiones de asesinato.

—O torturando gente.

—O torturando gente. Tampoco son tan malos.

—Es bueno saber que no ha desaparecido la bondad de su prole, a diferencia de la pasada. ¡Je!

Hikari miró a su padre con los ojos cuadrados sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Algunas veces decía cosas que no tenían mucho sentido.

* * *

En un fabuloso día libre se encontraban dos personas en la heladería un tanto aséptica y favorita de Ino.

—Te dije que vendían un buen helado aquí, mira como te relames.

Arashi sólo rió. Además de un helado, había ordenado un frappé con crema batida encima. ¿Qué podía hacer si le gustaban tanto las cosas dulces? Sonrió y tomó de su frappé con bastante caramelo.

Estaban en una mesa negra, alta y redonda de diámetro pequeño sin sillas —Hikari comentó que era una de las cosas más raras que había visto—; Hikari apoyado en su bastón y apoyado en la mesa con el codo y Arashi sólo estaba parado al lado disfrutando de su helado.

Era un día especialmente húmedo así que ambos sudaban un montón, con que resultaba lógico que hubiesen preferido un frío helado a su acostumbrado té. Miraban a la gente en su devenir diario, sin ganas de salir a la concurrida calle y muy frescos en el local.

Habían pasado un par de semanas en las que Ino a veces sacaba a Hikari de noche por ahí después de sonsacarle a punta de protestas hasta que se cansó a Sakura, en las que se encontraba con toda clase de personas —en lo personal ese tal Rock Lee daba un poco de miedo—.

—Vaya, mira quién viene —dijo Arashi virando la cabeza para ver a alguien—.

—¿Quién?

—¡Sakura-chan!

Una kunoichi de pelo rosado hasta la mitad de los pechos volteó a ver en dirección de la aséptica heladería que tanto le gustaba a Ino y se encontró con dos figuras muy familiares comiendo helado en una de esas mesas negras redondas sin sillas. Estaba alegre de verlos, aunque era un fin de semana así que no le extrañaba verlos tomarse un día libre. Hasta era lo ideal. Esperaba que les estuviese yendo bien.

—Vaya, lindo día para estar en familia, ¿no?

Hikari enseguida se irguió, y Arashi y él al mismo tiempo le dieron una reverencia de bienvenida.

—Lo dices sin tus padres —señaló Hikari—.

Sakura se sonrojó por el gesto de Hikari —no tanto porque Arashi lo haya hecho también— y les devolvió el saludo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Estaba de compras con Ino, y me fui un rato porque dije que tenía ganas de _ir_; ya saben. Pobre Neji, no lo debí dejar solo.

—¿Neji? —inquirió Arashi—. ¿Hyuuga Neji?

—Oh, un Hyuuga…

—¿Se conocen?

—No, pero hace un par de semanas nos dejó un encargo cuando yo no estaba de parte de un tal Hiashi.

—Ah, él es el cabeza del clan.

—¿Quién, Neji?

—¡No, Hiashi! Neji es el novio de Ino y ahora lo deben estar arrastrando de tienda en tienda…. Nunca entendí cómo se ennoviaron; en fin, «Kami los cría….».

—Y ellos se juntan, ya me figuro cómo será eso.

—¿Le parece divertido?

—Bastante. ¿Tú que opinas?

—Pues, después de ver como tú y mamá se reconcilian después de pelear a cada rato me quedo como Sakura-san.

—En verdad me tengo que ir, hasta luego chicos.

Primero hizo la escala técnica que tenía que hacer y luego se fue de ahí en lo que los ojos de Hikari la seguían atentamente.

—Si tanto quieres ir, ¿por qué no vas?

—No, hoy estoy pasando mi día contigo.

Arashi emitió un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Por qué siempre le pones más peros que yo?

Lo empujó afuera de la tienda tan rápido que casi se le cae lo que quedaba del cono mordisqueado.

Suspiró y empezó a caminar todo lo rápido que se lo permitía el bastón, y gritó para llamar la atención de Sakura. Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—¿Vienes?

—Prácticamente me obligaron. Pero está bien. Como si yo no quisiera venir —le sonrió y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa—.

Caminaron por la Calle mayor un buen trecho hasta entrar en una tienda.

—Aquí es dónde deje a Ino antes de _ir_; estaba viendo los accesorios y ella es bastante indecisa respecto a los aretes así que debe estar por aquí… —comentó distraída—.

No estaba en la sección de fantasía —en dónde había una niña discutiendo con su mamá para que le comprase una vincha—, pero sí la encontraron dónde las carteras, con un Neji resignado cargando tres o cuatro. No es que Ino fuera a comprarlas todas pero escogía las que más le gustaban y luego compraba las que más se ajustaba a su presupuesto.

—¡Sakura, ya me preguntaba en dónde te habías metido! Ah, pero mira a quién trajiste —se sonrojó, hecho que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Neji—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo Hikari?

—No mucho; trabajo —volviose a Neji e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Hyuuga-san.

Neji alzó una ceja, pero lo observó detenidamente. Se parecía a ese buen señor, y además sabía su nombre.

—Kazama.

—Descuida, es así —comentó Ino al ver la cara de perplejo que le puso—.

Hikari se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a ayudar un poco a Neji. No es que Neji estuviese cansado, pero Hikari decidió relevarlo de su carga por el humor sombrío que tenía ahora mismo. Cuando se vio libre de las carteras su ánimo mejoró en cierta manera. Después de todo, no conocía muchos hombres a los que les gustara ir de compras con sus mujeres.

Después de haber recorrido la mitad de las tiendas de la calle _al fin _decidieron comprar algo, que alegró a sus dos compañeros varones porque toda esa caminata no había sido en vano. Ya que las dos tenían dinero en mano de sus misiones anteriores compraron un buen número de artículos, incluyendo un suéter para Neji —«así te vez mejor», dijo Ino, aludiendo a su camisa, que no le gustaba— y unos conjuntos para Hikari —que le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sakura cuando dijo que así se vería más «normal»—.

Estaban en la calle. Y los dos varones cargados de paquetes —preguntándose cuándo ellas habían tenido tiempo para ver ropa para ellos—. A Hikari le era especialmente incómodo cargar esos paquetes porque tenía que hacer malabares con una sola mano ya que la otra tenía que apoyarse en el bastón.

Le dolía el pecho otra vez, pero era muy caballeroso o muy estúpido como para decirle eso a las mujeres que le acompañaban; además le daba pena con Neji al lado que todo lo hacía sin esfuerzo.

—Tengo hambre —comentó Ino—.

—¿Dónde quieres comer? —le preguntó Neji—.

—Pues… ¡Ah, Hikari! ¿Te apetecería comer barbacoa? —le preguntó con un sonrojo—. ¡Neji invita!

Las dos mujeres fueron adelante rumbo al local al que Asuma siempre llevaba a comer a su equipo, y Hikari se acercó a Neji.

—Oye, ¿desde cuándo soy tu invitado?

—Ni sé.

Suspiró. No le hacia gracia en absoluto que Ino se fijara —y sobretodo que se _sonrojara_— en un extraño y le enfadaba todavía más el hecho de que no tuviera ninguna queja contra ese extraño porque no le había faltado el respeto ni nada. No iba a decir nada; no era un novio —muy— celoso.

A Hikari ventualmente la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, y eso que el restaurante estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. _Esto no tiene sentido._ Y no tenía; se debió haber sentido peor la noche en que acompañó a Tenten a la casa —eran dos kilómetros a paso rápido, a la casa de Tsunade y luego de vuelta sin contar la escala a la casa de Tenten—; y sin embargo se sentía mucho peor.

Ya estaban adentro y lo arrastraban hasta una mesa, ya no los veía; todo era muy borroso.

—Chicos…

No le escuchaban, soltó de pronto los paquetes y apoyó todo su peso en el bastón. Sakura enseguida lo notó.

—¡Hikari!

—Descuida —trató de animarla—, sólo necesito un poco de—

Comenzó a toser y toser. Cuando se descubrió la boca miró su mano borrosa; horrorizado. Estaba llena de sangre. Sintió ganas de vomitar y las voces se volvían muy confusas a su alrededor. Sakura, le decía alarmada que debían llevarlo al hospital o algo así y que estaba todo lleno de sangre. Una figura borrosa con largo cabello chocolate le sujetaba de los hombros, y cuando trató de desembarazarse de todos ellos en un movimiento de lo más estúpido, tropezó y perdió el conocimiento.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—No sé, una vez Arashi me hizo el comentario de que estaba muy enfermo. Y además lo operaron, quién sabe para qué.

—Ah, sí yo también vi la marca.

—¿Qué marca? —inquirió Ino—.

—No es el momento.

—Neji tiene razón, ¡vámonos!

Neji hizo dos **Bunshins**, uno llevó los paquetes y otro cargaba al inconsciente. Se fueron de techo en techo. Sakura apretó con fuerza el bastón.

—Qué raro, no parecía sentirse mal en toda la tarde. Tal vez no debimos…

—Él no lo hubiera dicho.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Digo que es como Neji, así amable. Él para hacerte un favor no te diría que se está muriendo, lo hace.

—Tampoco es que lo conozcas de tanto.

—Lo conozco lo suficiente —dijo con un sonrojo y mirando con furia a su interlocutora de cabello rosado—.

Al minuto siguiente ya estaban en el hospital. Lo primero que hicieron los médicos fue revisarlo y cuando Sakura pidió información sólo le dijeron que por alguna razón la sangre se filtraba a los pulmones y había más sangre contenida en el epicardio (5). Cuando al fin la dejaron entrar en el cuarto junto con Ino y Neji estaba casi igual, dormido en paz, sólo que con bata de hospital y un tubo que drenaba la sangre. Sakura agarró la tableta sujetapapeles del extremo de la cama donde se estila poner los medicamentos o cosas pendientes del paciente y frunció el ceño.

—Aquí pone que en un par de horas va a venir un cardiólogo a revisarlo.

—¿Y no debería venir de inmediato?

—Si el cardiólogo viene en un par de horas significa que no está muy grave —le explicó Sakura a Ino—.

—Sakura —de inmediato Neji captó su atención—, ¿no crees que es tiempo de avisarle al padre?

—Ah, sí —murmuró algo decepcionada por tener que irse del lado de Hikari—.

Cuando se fue de la habitación Neji se volteó a Ino.

—Hay algo que no me gusta de él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No me vengas con estas barrabasadas Neji! ¿Qué tienes en contra? —después de casi gritar masculló por lo bajo, pero con el suficiente volumen para que Neji oyese—. Estúpidos novios celosos.

—No es eso.

—¿Y?

—Hay algo fuera de lugar con él.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Es la cara… Aunque ahora no recuerdo exactamente qué.

—Tonterías. Lo único que yo veo raro son los ojos morados.

—Yo no.

Neji se quedó pensando mientras escrutaba la cara del muchacho por unos buenos quince minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta de golpe y un muy sombrío hombre de pelo negro saludo con una breve reverencia a Ino y Neji, seguido de cerca por una azorada Sakura.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Sólo estábamos comprando señor —explicaba Ino—, y luego ya nos íbamos a comer y él cargaba nuestros paquetes y entonces cuando ya estábamos en el local se sintió mal y comenzó a toser; fue cuando perdió la conciencia.

Arashi frunció el ceño, su expresión pensativa denotaba concentración profunda. Después de un rato murmuró algo como «ese esfuerzo no lo debió poner así». Los shinobi estaban confusos por eso. Al captar la mirada de preocupación que Arashi le dirigió a su hijo los decidieron dejar solos al escabullirse con sigilo por la puerta.

Cuando los shinobi se fueron el hombre de pelo negro adoptó una actitud mucho más relajada y analítica. Frunció el ceño otra vez. Sabía que una recaída como esta era posible. Lo más natural.

—Mejórate rápido.

Con esa última despedida áspera a una persona que ni lo escuchaba, el hombre de pelo negro apenas cruzó la puerta adoptó una actitud apesadumbrada y cuando salió, la recepcionista le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—¿Está seguro que está bien que lo acompañe?

—Perfectamente. Tú también estás preocupada, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí —apartó la cara para ocultar el sonrojo—.

—Eso está muy bien. Los amigos con importantes.

—Sí, importantes.

Llegaron a un mostrador muy pulcro, con la parte de arriba de madera y todo el resto de fórmica gris que le daba ese aspecto de superficie desinfectada de hospital y con un zócalo verde espinaca como las batas de los cirujanos. En el mostrador de la recepción del nosocomio había una recepcionista ataviada de enfermera —o enfermera con aire de recepcionista— con el cabello chocolate recogido y una blusa y falda hasta la rodilla blancas en su totalidad.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días.

—¿Se puede ver a Kazama Hikari?

—¿Kazama Hikari? Déjeme ver —abrió el cajón de un archivero de metal con los pacientes que comenzaban con por Ka (6)—. No está. Qué extraño —murmuró para sí misma—. Déjeme verificar.

Empezó a buscar en las carpetas de historiales médicos desordenados en ese espacio de los recepcionistas justo debajo del mostrador.

—Ha sido dado de alta hace un par de horas. Aparentemente tenía dinero encima así que la cuenta ya —se habían ido antes de que pudiese terminar. Suspiró—. Ah.

Un señor alto de pelo negro y buena presencia consolaba a la muchacha que iba al lado preocupada. Se veían como padre e hija. Era una visión bastante tierna salvo por los dispar de sus atuendos. El uno tenía ropas muy holgadas y a todas luces extranjeras y la otra una blusa y minifalda que favorecían a su figura y combinaban con su largo pelo rosado.

—Probablemente esté en el hotel —al verla tan preocupada agregó algo más—. Vamos, no te pongas así; si le dieron de alta significa que está bien.

—¡En ese caso al menos debió haber dejado algún mensaje!

—Bueno sí, aunque de todas maneras. ¿Qué tal si respiras profundo, te relajas y vas a tu casa?

—Sí —se detuvo bruscamente—, eso suena bien.

Ya Arashi se había ido antes de que Sakura pudiese pedir más explicaciones y se quedó parada en medio de la calle que hasta daba pena. El hombre de pelo negro apenas le dedicó una mirada y se dirigió con celeridad pasmosa al aparta-hotel. Apenas dio un rápido saludo con una bien practicada sonrisa al dependiente que atendía de momento en la recepción y se dirigió al segundo piso.

En efecto, allí estaba; sólo que cocinando alegremente y el bastón labrado cogiendo polvo en un rincón.

—Te ves mejor.

—Sí.

—No me des estos sustos —le revolvió la cabeza—.

—Lo lamento pues.

—¿Qué tanto es esta mejoría?

—¿Qué tal si mejor lo ves por ti mismo?

Dejó el agua hirviendo y caminó hasta la salita done dio un salto hacia atrás.

—Puedo hacer más cosas; y todo ¡sin practicar! Supongo que debo estar agradecido de los reflejos por parte de mi madre.

—Seh. Esta vez tienes las orejas escondidas.

—La última vez casi me atrapa el dependiente cuando iba a entrar. Aprendo la lección.

—Me alegro.

* * *

(1) Hikari no es un matador —con matador me refiero a donjuán—, ni el-que-las-trae-a-todas-locas ni nada por el estilo. En el capítulo «**¿Quién eres?**» se dará una respuesta.

(2) Yo no veo ningún problema. Los franceses comen caracoles y ancas de rana; y cuando mis abuelos fueron a Tailandia mi abuelito probó grillo —por cierto, dijo que sabe mejor que el pollo—.

(3) Sasuke está apreciando el color de los ojos no a Hikari _per se_; él no es gay.

(4) «_Moi-même-Moitié_» es una tienda de verdad en Japón fundada del antiguo guitarrista de la banda Malice Malizer, Mana, qué es el diseñador líder de la moda «_Elegant Gothic Aristocrat_» y «_Elegant Gothic Lolita_». ¡Ah sí! En este fanfic no vende esa clase de ropa. No estoy segura de que Kishimoto vista así a alguno de sus personajes.

(5) Membrana que rodea al corazón.

(6) Está ordenado según el orden de los kana (katakana y hiragana). Ka es una letra en esos silabarios. Ni idea qué letra es, m,e dio pereza contarlas en Wikipedia XD.

* * *

**Rincón de la Autora:**

Respecto a lo del aparta-hotel, no sé si la mayoría de los aparta-hoteles funcionarán así, pero por lo menos así funcionaba el aparta-hotel Roma, en Heredia, Costa Rica cuando me hospedé ahí.

Sí notan faltas ortográficas en el diálogo de los personajes o la conjugación o algo son deliberadas. En la práctica uno no habla tan bien como escribe XD.

Respecto a la mejoría pronta pues se revelará más adelante. ¿A que está algo exagerado? ¡Nadie debería ser capaz de hacer un salto hacia atrás con nada de práctica!

Y lamento si ya no escribo tan bien como antes pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude pero este capítulo era más largo que los anteriores y mi mamá me tiene presionada porque ahora me ocupa mucho tiempo en la computadora y cuando estoy en la compu tengo que hacer las tareas y esto (lo subí tan pronto porque son vacaciones de medio año).

¡Ajá! Casi se me olvida; pero durante todo el bendito capítulo estuve escuchando una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez a

_Memorama_ (Allison)

¡Saludos!


End file.
